Sleeping
by Kosma Bandra
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog is hooking up with someone. That is not Amy. When Amy come's across this unsightly reality, the living nightmare is enough to drive her to unimaginable, restless depths. In the arms of a new suitor, however, will Amy finally wake up? Or will she forever be lost in her lover's daze? Word of advice, never underestimate the power of sleeping...Complete.
1. Cameo Lover

Welcome. I'm Kosma Bandra and I am very excited to share my first real story. My good friend Raven Reverie published the story on her account as her story because I originally had some anxiety about posting this. But now that I've gotten over it, I'm resuming the title. She's been a little busy with preparing for college, so I decided that since I had the finished product, I might as well post it for people to read.

That being said, even though the story is pretty much completed, I will be updating day by day for the sake of reviews. You never know what you guys might say that I'll have to reconsider adding or taking out.

So I can't wait to receive feedback. I do it for you guys. Even if I don't know you. :P

Oh, and similar to my friend, the title of the chap is usually the title of a song or a very notable verse from a song. Sets the tone, and you have something to listen to!

Moving on, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Sleeping

_Yeah, it's **that** type of sleeping. Only you should probably be more concerned about who it's with._

_At least Amy should..._

* * *

Chapter 1: Cameo Lover

So here I was, simply walking through the park. It would be cliché to say that the wind carried me here, but it was the only explanation I had. I opened my front door this morning, and was somehow swept by some sort of light breeze compelling me to come here.

With eyes closed, it was summer. But it was spring time technically. The weather was just becoming so consistently warm that it was beginning to become so easy to think otherwise.

That was until one saw the cherry blossoms waving delicately on the trees, carpeting the ground and filling the air with a sweet, floral, innocent scent.

I breathed it in as my spring dress danced in the gentle wind. Something about today was so...

Happy.

I hate to resort to such a childish, general word, but the sun was out, the park was filled with playing children, and off to the horizon, there was a group of Mobian teenagers strumming their guitars and singing peacefully in soft harmony. There was no other way to describe it. Perhaps serene?

I don't know. It was just _impossible _to feel any anger, as if just being _here, _in the tranquility of this park, would give me a calm, positive mentality for the rest of the day.

But I was getting a bit carried away. It was only about—my eyes fell on my white watch, matching my white and jade green splattered dress—11:30 a.m. It wasn't even noon and there were another twelve or so hours of today where something could easily go wrong.

I sighed, realizing just how easy negativity could blind optimism.

"Hiya, Amy." I looked around the park before my eyes settled on Phil the Possum and his famous hotdog stand. I waved back excitedly.

"Hey, Phil!" I exclaimed, running toward him. "How are you doing?"

"Just fine, lil' lady," he replied, wiping the surface of his stand with a towel, "business is doin' great, but I would say that's just because of da weather. Not complainin' though."

I could feel myself laugh at his remark as he returned a smile. "So what can I get ya?"

"Well, since I simply _love_ hotdogs..." I began, humoring him. He knew I wasn't here for me. "I'll have three chilli-dogs please. And make sure that they are made for _me_. Sonic despises them!" I giggled, unable to keep up with this outrageous fib. He returned another smile before producing a batch of his famous chilli dogs.

He brought out three hotdogs, each nestled comfortably in a warm bun. He then proceeded to slather chilli sauce on each one. As a finishing touch, he sprinkled some relish and cheese sauce on top.

I must admit, they did smell pretty tempting, but the fact that I didn't really know _what _a hotdog was actually made of led me away!

When he finished, he compiled the boxed hotdogs into a bag. I paid him, always leaving generous tip (I was a frequent customer in Sonikku's place).

"Ah, my favorite costumer..." he smiled as he took the tip. "Thanks. And go get ya blue boy," he said, as I nodded. "And if it doesn't work out, my son's in medical school. He'd love to date a pretty lil' lady like you. Bye now."

I could feel myself blushing at that statement and was suddenly very grateful for my pink fur. "Thanks, and what the heck, you never know!" I humored him once more before walking off. "See you later!"

With our closing good byes, I ventured out of the park to find my vehicle. I fished my keys out of my purse activating my car, a strawberry red mini-cooper.

I loved my car, and although Sonic's home was walking distance through the park, I didn't want the chilli-dogs to get cold.

As I straddled my seat belt on, I was beaming with silent determination. I was hoping that he would _finally_ receive my affection toward him.

With a warm, charming day like today, how could he not say yes to a date? I mean, I had calmed down. I was no longer a twelve year old girl chasing pavements.

Or rather, chasing _him_ on pavements.

And boys, or in his case, _men, _liked that right? That space to show them that us girls weren't desperate, but doing random acts (such as 'operation: chilli dog' right now!) to show that they are still always on our minds?

I understand. Sonic and I are friends. It's a difficult zone to cross. But that was his excuse years ago when we were teenagers...

* * *

"_Sorry, Ames. I can't date you. We're friends, and you know me," he said as I was on the brink of tears, his lively emerald green eyes boring into mine as he stepped closer. He looked concerned, he really did, and my face—spoiled in an unflinching frown—did little to reassure him of his words._

_He sighed before coming even closer, taking my hand. "I know you really like me, and I like you too, but I'm only seventeen, and it wouldn't be fair to you if we were in a relationship that I couldn't emotionally commit to," he said softly, but with firmness. It was too late though, tears were already streaming down my face, dampening my mussel and making me look all the more desperate. Tragic._

_Sonic's eyes left mine as he seemed to study the sky briefly. His gaze then fell on mine again. But I could barely stand to look at him now. My eyes stared down at the grass instead. "Look Ames," he said once. He could probably see that I wasn't looking at him, "Amy," he said louder, gently shaking me as my weak gaze followed back to him. _

"_I'm going to make a promise to you," he stated, staring at me intensely, "I will date you..." he began as I could feel myself filling with unspeakable joy, "...in the future," he finished. And my heart fell slightly. Sonic took both of my hands this time probably feeling that he was losing me. "Listen. You're very special to me; we've been through a lot together. You're the sweetest, most determined girl I know, and I love that about you..." he said earnestly as my heart beamed. Love? He loves qualities about me?_

"_...But you know me, running all the time, saving the world. The last thing I can think about right now is having a girlfriend. But know that if I did, the first girl I would date..." he stopped before gazing at me, "would be you," the look on his face was passionate. Serious. The amount of joy I was feeling was immense, and I could feel my tears evaporate as he wiped them away. _

_He gave me his million dollar smile. "When the time comes, we'll both know. Trust me."_

_And with that, he gave me a single kiss on the cheek. He speed off, leaving me to hold onto that promise..._

* * *

I sighed.

At times, I wondered if it was just a frail promise. A promise for me to get out of his quills and he could have his own life and I could attempt to have mine. But it wasn't working. Even nine years later, I remained conflicted.

_We're adults._

At twenty-three I had matured. I had kept myself in shape, I had a nice body, and not to sound conceited, I _felt_ that I was attractive enough, but it was beginning to become annoying that Sonic hadn't even _tried_ going out with me yet.

_He had promised._

I mean, other guys seemed to notice. I've had a decent share of guys ask me out or try to get close to me, but I would always turn them down. As I stopped at the intersection, I sighed.

I'd always tell them, _"Sorry, I have a boyfriend, Sonic the Hedgehog."_

But how long was I supposed to keep that up? I just wished it was true. How faithful I've been to him over the years...turning down every advancement, suppressing my urges for love as I tried not to question the turtle slow pace of the universe's fastest being...How could it be that hard for him to see that I loved him? That every day for _me_ was a sacrifice for _him_?

I didn't want anyone else, but at the same time...I didn't know how much of this I could take. I'm just _dying _to be loved by him. And sure, I'll admit that it sounds pathetic, but it's the labor of love I have for him. Everything I feel for him now is so _real_, so why did it seem like it was so hard for it to become a _real_ity? I cringed, somehow keeping my eyes on the road. _What if we would never be a reality?_ I shook my head. _No._

Times have changed. It seemed so superficial back then. As a kid I just wanted to have the guy that I idolized. The guy that was my hero. And he still is. But, want to be held. To be kissed; to be adored; to be _wanted._ Instead of feeling completely alone, as the rest of my close friends have established their 'soul-mates'...

I remember, Cream saying to me once, even in her tender teen years, that there was a _way _that Tails looked at her. A way that she knew that he was _the one_.

* * *

"_The way he looks at me..." Cream pondered, before her chocolate eyes settled onto mine, "…he looks at me as if I'm the only person in the world, and he can't live without me. Gosh I love him."_ _she said thoughtfully as Tails approached her from the doorway, giving her that same loving glare before kissing her softly on the lips..._

* * *

I blinked my eyes, feeling a sharp ping of pain. Was it too much to ask for that?

I made a turn before coming into his neighborhood, trying to cast away my sullen emotions. I brightened as I came to his house. It was a really nice one too. Sonic didn't live in a mansion (although he could) and I see why, because that really wouldn't fit his personality; he spends too much time outside.

But he did live in a moderate sized home, three or so bedrooms, large living room, and even a finished basement bar/ television room. It was the ultimate bachelor pad.

I drove into his paved driveway, remembering to put my car on park. I stepped out as gracefully I could in a dress, and gently smoothed it out as I carried the bag of chilli-dogs. Closing my car door, I took a moment to stare at Sonic's home, a nice two-story house composed of brick, a multitude of white-rimmed windows and a dark cobalt blue door.

Inhaling the warm air, I shook my head. It's now or nothing!

"Open up your heart, Sonic," I mumbled to myself, as I proceeded to his front door with an eager smile. "And let me blow you away."

But before I could even _open_ the door, I noticed that the blue entryway was left slightly ajar.

_Hmm? _That seemed off to me. I knew Sonic was an advocate for the carefree and adventurous lifestyle, practically commander-in-chief of promoting a worry-less world, but he wasn't care_less_. He wouldn't leave himself completely vulnerable to the unknown.

I shrugged my shoulders, trying to cast away any negative feelings. In any case, Sonic could defend himself. He'd always had; he'd always will.

Gently pushing the door open, I peered inside. He wasn't in the living room, I noted as my eyes scanned the room, lit only by the rays of sunlight extending through the windows. The place was mostly kept in order, except there were a few papers hanging messily on the table, a plate of eaten food on top of his thick, large flat screen, oh, and a remote control lying raffishly on the floor.

I sighed. It was Sonic, and like all males, he had the incapacity to clean up after himself...

Sensing no immediate danger, I stepped into the space lightly closing the door behind me. I fought the urge to call out his name, as I didn't want to give away my cover just in case there was some terror that I had overlooked. But with my piko-piko hammer, I knew that I could still take on any challenge!

Breathing softly, I gazed around the house, looking for my self-proclaimed lover. The dining room and kitchen only seemed to stare back at me blankly.

"Okay...So I know that he's not on this level," I decided, whispering to myself. Maybe he was downstairs in the basement. Or upstairs sleeping, but Sonic was usually an early riser.

He just loved running during dawn, when the rest of the world was still waking and he could watch it all unfold. That was one of the qualities I loved about Sonic. He may seem carefree, just a young man who loves to run, eat chilli-dogs, and have a good time with his friends, but he was so much _deeper_ than that.

The passion that he has for others, the beauty he sees in the world, and his desire to live life to the fullest is why the world adores him.

Why I love him so much.

_But how strong is love? _I could only help but wonder. Would my love for him bring him here right now? Make him accept me with all heart?

I released a sigh as I remained in the house. He probably wasn't even here. And it would just make me look more desperate if I continued to remain here when he returned.

My grip softened on the bag as I came in sight with my unfortunate reality. "I'll come back later," I whispered again to myself, slightly sullen. "I'll just drop these chilli-dogs off, and leave a note on the counter," I concluded, as I defeatedly walked toward the kitchen.

However, as if on cue, I heard a groan from upstairs. "_Sonic_," I mouthed, as I could feel my spirits uplifting. With the bag still in hand, I began to trot of stairs. What do you know? He did oversleep!

My heart was skipping. My ears were ringing. I didn't know what this feeling was but it was...different. Here I am using elementary words again! With each step drawing me closer, I turned toward a hallway and began to slow my pace, walking lightly. I wanted to surprise him.

Hopefully he'd see the excitement on my face and want to return it. He'd finally throw his childhood caution into the wind and make a move. He would kiss me, passionately, right there on the spot. So informal, but _so_ perfect...

And I would be his forever.

As I approached his door, this one was also left slightly open. Ignoring that, I pushed it open, forcing myself inside, my eyes gleaming with exhilaration. And when my eyes focused on the sight in front of me...

I instantly wished I hadn't come here.

Any joy I had vanished. My eyes widened in shock, as my body became paralyzed in a horror only I could know.

Sonic.

Sally.

Together.

Sleeping.

* * *

Sorry Ames. :(

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter two should be up tomorrow. But if I get enough reviews (say five or so) it might be sooner... :)

Well then, see you later!

~Kosma B


	2. Good Intent

As promised, chapter two! I just want to thank all of guys for reading so far, especially Dont know a name and DIM666 - Insane Leader for reviewing. I really appreciate it.

This chap does become a little bit more explicit. You have been warned. But considering the fact that this is rated M...

You knew what you were getting into.

So enjoy.

Oh, almost forgot the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original characters that I am about to use (and used in the last chapter). They belong to SEGA.

There.

* * *

Chapter 2: Good Intent

To say that they were merely _sleeping_ with each other would have been an insult. I realize that I only say this as a defense mechanism to make this whole situation seem far less worst in my head.

But it's _not_ helping.

The _panting_, _gasping,_ _moaning_, and other loud shrieks of pleasure and utter euphoria Sally was emitting, accompanied with Sonic grunting in synch underneath her as the bed shook loudly and violently, proved that what I was witnessing couldn't be unheard or overlooked.

They were having _sex_.

And some kind of weird jungle sex at that. I mean, they say that a person's sex drive is high in the morning, but _this_?—their limbs interlocked with each other as Sally rode him like a wild animal, their pelvises slamming into each other in their heat of ardor—_This_ was _crazy._

If I wasn't so shocked, I have to admit, I would have been fascinated. Even now, I could feel my head cock sideways, studying them in the highest level of disbelief…

_Was this really happening?_

My virginal idea of sex was the slow, sensual, loving kind. _This? _This was something off of a porno.

Suddenly I felt a pinch of anger. They were clearly _pros_ at this. Just look at the way their bodies were moving with lustful, angry drive...

I wanted to scream. But my mouth was painfully dry with revulsion, and much to my horror, I could only watch, _frozen_. I kept telling myself that this was a perverted nightmare and I could _just_ wake up...But who was I kidding? The image was too shocking, too disturbing. Too real.

As Sally released another squeal of lewd delight, I mentally scoffed. _That whore, on top of him like that._

"_Sonic!_" Sally moaned, as Sonic's hips buckled faster underneath her. She let out another scream.

"I love you!"

I scoffed for real this time. It's not like they could hear me. They weren't even facing me, and they were obviously too preoccupied_. _Having _sex._

Blinking, I tried to calm down, trying to realize why I was _still_ standing here. _Why was I watching this? _The whole thing made my stomach churn. And Sally could _say_ that she loved him, but that didn't mean anything to me. It wasn't her opinion that I cared about.

"You feel so good Sally..." Sonic simply called out.

I don't know if it is weird, but I actually felt a bit relaxed at his statement.

_See? _I tried to reassure myself, _It's just meaningless sex to him. Remember that you took the vow- __**promise**__- a lot harder than he did. He can have sex with other women if he wants. He's not doing anything wrong._

"I love you too. Always," Sonic finally said, before pressing his lips against Sally's.

And that's when it hit me.

_I love you too? Always?_

My hands clenched against the bag as my eyes burned with tears. The promise was a joke.

I had no claim on him. I had no reason to be here. No reason to expose them as my heart burned, protesting otherwise; but my mouth scorched, stricken of words. I placed a hand against my throat as it began to boil, painful as the air around me turned toxic and I could no longer breathe.

I had to get out of here. Stumbling, I bolted out of the open door. I wanted to disappear and wished that there was _some way_ I could _unsee_ that.

I shuffled rapidly down the stairs almost tripping in the process. But of course I couldn't simply fall over, break my neck, and _die_, leaving Sonic and Sally to forever feel remorseful for their actions.

_No._

Instead, I broke a heel of my sandal, twisting my left ankle in the process. _Ow_. Limping, but trying to do so quietly, I desperately tried to find a way out of this hell hole. When I painfully raced out of the living room into the outside, I softly locked the door behind me.

"This didn't happen," I began to chant out loud. "This _didn't _happen, and you can delete it from your brain. Just get it out of of your head," when images of _that_, continued to flood into my brain, I placed my hands on my quills, shaking my head rapidly.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I screeched, as I began to stomp my feet with my eyes closed. With no avail, I fell to the ground, choking on my sobs.

"Get of of my head..._please,_" I sobbed desperately. They were never coming out. I was cursed to be forever traumatized by this event.

Sniffling, and sitting there for what felt like an eternity, I finally rose, rubbing my eyes clear of tears. I could feel that my cheeks were puffy, but I didn't care. It seemed like nothing mattered anymore. Part of me wanted to stay there, let them see what they've done to me. But I couldn't make _them_ feel terrible right? _No._ It was only fine if _I_ had to bask in unfortunate emotions. And after all, I brushed a hand through my quills, I had trespassed hadn't I? I was the one at fault, as always.

That was my reality.

I scoffed, as I starred back at the house. _Reality_. I was ruining my life because of _him_.

It was always pain, doubt, and false hope for me when he roamed the world triumphantly. Well, I'm sick of it.

_No more._

Opening up the bag filled with his precious chilli-dogs, I studied each one briefly before my eyes fell on his house. I pulled each one out of the bag and set the individual containers on the blue porch swing.

Taking a chilli-dog out of the container, I aimed it, with the precision of a bow and arrow, at the front door. "For the pain," I said simply as I threw it sharply against the door, as it exploded into bite-sized pieces on contact.

I contemplated throwing all of them against the door before shaking my head. Too easy to clean up.

Limping onto the grass, my next target was a second story window.

Not the one of the room they were _getting down and dirty in_. No, I wouldn't want to _distract_ them.

"The doubt!" I threw it powerfully against the window as it smashed instantly like a fly against a windshield.

Going back to his porch, I retrieved the final chilli-dog.

_Now where to place this one?_ I was reconsidering throwing it against their window, until I spotted an extra pair of Sonic's running shoes next to the front door. _Perfect._

Splitting the chilli-dog in half with ungloved fingers, I licked the excess sauce off of my fingers before placing the food deep inside the shoes. "and all false hope," I said, replacing my gloves.

I had to admit, if anything, Phil's hotdogs were truly appetizing. Too bad I could never eat them because of who they reminded me off...I gazed around the mostly serene space, thankful that no one had seen me. Last thing I wanted was to be arrested for defacing a hero's property. I snorted.

_Some hero alright._

With that, I started to limp toward my car, also very thankful that I had driven here. Aside from my swollen ankle, the rest of me was also a wreck. My rear view mirror proved how distraught I really appeared. My eyes were red and puffy, and I had hardly noticed that the strap of my dress had fallen down exposing more cleavage than I was comfortable with.

With a sigh, I pulled the strap upright and started the engine, ready to be home. I could feel my fury die down and I entered the road. They always say never to drive with anger.

But I didn't know if what I was feeling could be simply called anger. I was feeling an unnatural array of emotions. Betrayal. Pain. Disappointment. Shock.

I pulled up to my apartment, and stumbled into the building. It was a case of good intentions gone wrong. Horrendously bad. And to make it worse, I didn't see any of this coming.

Especially not with how the day started out. So bright, so considerate of possibilities. But I suppose not all possibilities are good. I just didn't think that it would take only two hours- from the park to Sonic's house- for my world to come tumbling down. I felt like an ignorant fool. Some thing that Shadow would say. Something that was now true.

And it was tragically laughable, because I was _just_ saying how in twelve hours, anything could go wrong. I just wasn't picturing anything going _this wrong._

I fumbled with my keys before casting the cherry-stained door open. I could feel the rest of my fury die down as my feet skimmed across the wooden floor.

I have a nice apartment. The plushy sofa, the decently sized flat screen, and warm lighting were welcoming. And the space was clean, even rosemary scented. It was one of the perks of being a supporting hero to the world. So I guess, I could live the rest of my life here, like a hermit, never having to deal with love, the world, or that _faker_.

I could see why Shadow was always calling him that now. Shadow was a loner, pretty much emotionless, but he wasn't fake. He would tell you like it is, bluntly and a bit condescendingly, but truthfully.

"_If you want people to stop looking at you like an object, Rouge, you could stand to dress less provocatively."_

I was able to smirk at Shadow's words. That _really_ pissed off Rouge. Maybe if Sonic had had the decency to set me straight years ago, none of this would of happened.

_But even if he did, would I have listened?_ I considered as I stood in place, thinking this through. I mean, Shadow told off Rouge and she still dresses the same.

I even believe she retorted with:

"_People will stare at me either way, Sunshine. I might as well wear what I want."_

With Sonic, if he ever tried to completely steer me away, I know I wouldn't have listened.

I'm a very determined person; I would _make _him love me.

But there still leaves that promise. _What if I'm misinterpreting everything? _I could feel tears swell up in my eyes as I fought the urge to cry. I didn't want to accept that I couldn't have him. That I _wouldn't_ have him.

As I came across my room, I immediately laid on the ground, starring at a poster of _him_ mounted on the ceiling. His trademark grin. The triumphant look in his beautiful emerald eyes...

_Ugh!_ How am I suppose to stop thinking about him when he's all over my house?!

I turned away from him, lying in a fetal position as I felt my brain surge, forcing me to remember the years I wasted on him. All the hope that was shattered today.

I wanted to forget him. I wanted to make everything less unbearable. I knew it would be hard to do this, but I could still try.

Jumping to my feet, I used a stool to to remove the posters of him on the walls, and the same one mounted on the ceiling. Reaching into my nightstand, I brought out my, _My Sonic diary, _and proceeded to play the _All Remnants of Sonic_ scavenger hunt as I found various items from all over the apartment, including my _Sonic and Amy the Hedgehog Dream Wedding_ scrapbook (I swear its from my childhoodl!) and placed them in a cardboard box.

Retreating to the kitchen, I found a box of matches. Shoveling the items into the fireplace, I struck a single match without a second thought and threw the pitiful mementos in. I knew the more I thought about this, the harder it would be to let go. The longer I thought about this, the harder it would be to relinquish Sonic.

And as much as I didn't want to, what choice did I have? He was with her. She was with him. And I was alone. It was as if nothing ever changed.

I had to admit, however, that I had mistaken the first crackle emitted from the fire as my heart breaking. But I was realizing that my heart had been broken for years now.

As the flames licked and munched at the items, I put my hands close to the fire, hoping that some of the warmth would radiate in me. It was a sad thing that is was the only warmth I would ever receive from Sonic.

Although it was May the hot fire was finally able to warm my cold, devastated skin. I could feel my negative feelings cast away quickly as if they were being used to intensify the fire.

When the articles had all scorched in oblivion, I doused the flame. That was that.

No more mourning.

* * *

Good for Amy. But is she actually over Sonic, that quickly? You'll see.

~Kosma B


	3. Be Calm

Hello, again. It's Koko B, and thanks for all of the support so far!

I don't have much more to say, but if you do, make sure to hit me up with a review. I don't mean to sound desperate like a waiter begging for a tip, but your encouragement/critic only help with the product I bring to you. so with that being said, thanks to DIM666 - Insane Leader, Blue-Fire on Ice, and xXxJAMIE-JULIA-RAVENxXx for reviewing. But then again, maybe I should use reverse physiology.

Don't review.

Kidding, just do what you want. It's my pleasure to write for an audience.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SEGA or any of their characters I'm about to use.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3: Be Calm

I'm going to go out tonight. I didn't have a clue as to _where_, but I knew that my previous idea – the one of dying underneath my rock an apartment like a hermit–was no longer plausible.

Through the item burning, I felt liberated to an extent, and I didn't want to stay here as if to recover from what happened today. I wanted to restore myself to the previous high of this morning. The rest of the world was living. And I intended to join them.

Stripping off in the bathroom, I decided to settle into a bath. The water was the perfect temperature of warm, and I wanted to soothe my mentality and my ankle before I adventured outside.

A few minutes in, I was surrounded by a thick layer of soapy bubbles. The scene was relaxing. Rejuvenating. Innocent-

Just then the chirp of my cellphone interrupted the still air. Reaching for it, I placed it to my ear before checking caller-id.

"Hello?" I rang in my normal upbeat tone.

"Oh, hello Amy," the voice returned from the other end. I felt myself relax at the tone. Blaze. "Are you still planning on coming out to eat with us?"

I let my nails tap against the edge of the claw foot tub as I tried to muster up a response. It's not that I didn't _want_ to go. I mean, I was hungry and all, and Blaze was my best friend...

But even though I kept telling myself that I was fine with the whole 'incident', and I was – I didn't know how I would react in the presence of Blaze in public. Who would most likely be bringing Silver, her _boyfriend_ which would probably bring me down a bit, and then the seats in whatever restaurant we are going to would be the same _blue_ as Sonic, reminding me of him, or worse they would be talking about one of him on the _news_, and I would be reduced to a sobbing little girl, and Blaze and Silver would be concerned, all 'what's wrong?' and 'why are you causing a scene?' I would have to actually _tell _them what's wrong even though I'm not ready to, nor do I think I should, then the whole thing would become one huge _pity Amy _party, and then-

"_Amy?_" Blaze interrupted my unruly mental rambling, "_You still there_?"

I was going to go out. But not with her today.

"Yes, I'm here," I finally replied, letting my free hand draw invisible pictures on the surface of the water. "Um...I'm sorry Blaze. I'd love to go, but I really need some alone time. Can we reschedule?" I proposed, hating myself a little bit.

"That's fine Amy," Blaze reassured. "Are you alright?"

"Yup, I'm doing okay," I said. It was true, I wasn't doing fantastic or anything, but at the very least I was _okay_. Just on the lower end of the feel good spectrum.

I kind of wanted to inform her of my deeper feelings toward what I can only refer to as the _incident. _But was it really my news to share? And besides I was feeling fine, really. I wasn't feeling suicidal or possibly a worse case—_homicidal _or anything, and I actually felt that I was handling everything quite well. You know, since I wasn't on some devastated rampage. No sir, I was taking a bath.

But then gain, I didn't know how fragile I was. Kind of like a war veteran who ducks and covers after hearing a gun shot or fireworks. I know what I had gone through wasn't nearly as extreme as warfare, but I didn't know if I would start lashing out, or draw unnecessary attention to myself in public.

And I didn't want Blaze to deal with that. In fact, it would probably be better for me to _not_ go out, since I didn't really want anyone else dealing with a random outburst from yours truly. But how was I suppose to sulk here, forced to think about..._them?_ But returning to Blaze, it had been roughly four or so hours since the _incident_ and I simply didn't want to overestimate myself and ruin her night. The unknown public? I'd deal with them.

But I'd leave Blaze in her ignorance.

"Have fun with Silver," I finally spoke, as I heard him speaking in the background of her phone. "There's a chick-flick coming out tomorrow, _Vienna, My City of Love, _let's see it!" I exclaimed, trying to leave off on a higher note.

Blaze scoffed."You know I don't care for chick flicks," she said in a lower tone. I shook my head.

"Exactly why we're seeing it!" I stated as I heard her laugh lightly. "Enjoy your night, and I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Agreed," Blazed concluded. "Bye," she said before disconnecting. I smiled as I put down the phone and sunk further into the tub.

Maybe I wouldn't go out. Maybe I'd just stay here in this relaxing tub...

Who cares if I turned into a walking prune? I mean, at the particular moment I didn't have any guy to impress. And I must admit, that idea, that in a sense I was free from Sonic's expectations, did release some pressure.

Maybe I could have an _actual_ relationship. Like all of my other friends. Not just one, I'll admit, that was mostly in my head.

I didn't get a choice to stay in the tub any longer, because the water became cold too quickly. As I retreated to my room to changed, my eyes darted toward my green alarm clock. It was six already.

Stretching out my limbs, I ventured over to my closet. I was in no rush to go anywhere, but I might as well get dressed first. Pulling a causal black dress and a stylish jean jacket, I clothed myself with ease. To complete my attire, I accessorized with a few colored bangles, a pair of earrings that danced with the slightest movement of my head, and gladiator sandals to spare my ankle.

I touched up my face with some basic makeup, and styled my quills in a lazy ponytail. When complete, I twirled in front of the mirror. I felt that I looked good. And I was only impressing myself now. My dress hugged my body well, and showed a generous, but comfortable amount of cleavage. Giving my reflection a wink, I grabbed my purse and keys, then headed out of the apartment.

* * *

Merriment Plaza.

As the outdoor oasis began to come into view, I immediately began to question my motives for coming here. I let my feet drag me out of the car, as the various shops, and restaurants began to inclose me.

I felt like a window shopper. Only instead of shopping for a random, impulse buy, I was trying to decide what I was going to do. _Window wanderer..._

It was a weird feeling. I know I said earlier how no longer having Sonic would let up on my pressure (I could finally flirt _back_ to other guys!) but it suddenly felt like I had nothing to do. Like I had no purpose.

I released a sigh, feeling pathetic that this was true. Even with everything that happened, maybe it was better this way. I had never thought of Sonic giving me the purpose to live. He allowed me _to live_, as he had saved my life a couple of times back in the day, but it didn't seem right for me to lose my identity in the pursuit of Sonic.

_But still... _

I shook my head to hinder anymore bashful thinking, as I let myself start walking throughout the space. Merriment Plaza was pretty much an outlet mall, with shops, restaurants, and a movie theater all randomly shuffled around the outdoor mix. In general, it was the public attraction of Knoxville. Venders sold various items along the side walk, and people came here to generally have a good time. Hence the name _Merriment_.

In a nutshell, if a person wanted to_ do something_, they came here. But what was I suppose to do?

I wasn't in the mood to go shopping, which was a _shocker_ to me. Like my supposed lover loved chilli dogs, I loved shopping. I was a shopaholic to the extent that I _couldn't_ shop til I drop, because I was practically a professional. And I knew why I did it. With proper monetary management, usually shopping always made things better. But I knew this wasn't a problem that could be fixed by such superficial means. Or a hot outfit.

Movies were also ruled out. I was already going to the movies with Blaze tomorrow. And besides, I was not in the mood to see some gushy movie, or gushy couples _watching _said gushy movie. Not today. Going to the movies, _alone_, was sad, and I didn't want to subject myself to that humiliation. I already felt pitiful enough.

Fortunately for me, before my mind could take another emotional, ugly turn, it was a rumble in my stomach that finally answered my question. I clasped my hands together. _Food._

My sandals shuffled against the pavement as I maneuvered through the crowds, eager to catch a bite.

The plaza was still pretty busy for a summer Thursday evening, and the fact that there were so many eager Mobians searching for means to entertain themselves affirmed my decision to come out here.

I was forgetting Sonic already! Well, I guess not really...

Shaking my head yet again, I tried to focus on where I wanted to go. I knew that I didn't want to go to a real restaurant because in a sense, it make me feel like I was betraying Blaze. And if I happened to _see_ her in said restaurant...I'd never hear the end of it.

So I decided to settle for my favorite cafe, _stressed_.

I laughed a bit as I headed toward the direction of establishment. Desserts spelled backwards—_kind of a stretch_—but a very appropriate name for today.

Another groan from my stomach assured me that I was making the right decision. Within a few minutes, I walked into the cafe. It was a small space, and painted with subdued tones that acted to contribute to the small appearance. But ironic to it's title, the space had a soothing quality that naturally drew people in.

Being that it was evening, it was a little less crowded, which I could really appreciate. Only a guy sipping causally from his latte while on his laptop, and a woman reading a short novel and taking gentle bites from her bagel acted to seize the space. Smiling slightly, I approached the ordering station. A grey wolf with midnight blue eyes stood patiently to take my order.

"What can I get you, Miss?" he said with a smile in his voice. My eyes fell from the menu, as my gaze met his.

"Uh, I'll just have the vegetarian sub, and a strawberry-kiwi smoothie please," I finished, as I began to draw out money from my purse.

"That'll be $7.82," he stated. I gave him exact change with a tip, before he flashed a smile a me. In a moments notice, he gave me my receipt, followed by my order.

"Here's your order," he said before handing it over to, "have a great day, _beautiful._"

I could only smile at his comment. But with another costumer behind me, now wasn't the time to make small talk...

So, I simply grinned back, "Thanks, bye." I traveled to a comfortable seat, close to the window, and sat down. _See? Other guys liked me!_ I took a rather un-lady like bite from my sandwich, as apart from my jaws, I remained still in thought. _What was Sonic's problem?_

Sipping from my smoothie beverage, I began to take in the utter bafflement that was today. It didn't seem real that one day, or even just a few hours, could completely alter the course I set for my life.

Maybe that was it. Maybe I was only dealing with the_ incident _so well because it seemed so _surreal_. Even being here, right now, felt like a dream.

But even if today was a dream, I wasn't so sure that I should wake up. It was like having a devil on one shoulder and an angel on the other trying to cue and coax me into what I should do now. I wanted to say that I was neutral, that I was feeling completely neutral, but I was torn.

The funny thing is that I'm pretty sure that both would agree that letting Sonic go would be for the best. Although it would probably be for some reasons better than others...

"_I know that you love Sonic, but dear, it's time to let him go,"_ Angel Amy suddenly cautioned to me, her wings flapping delicately as she shook her head. _What the?_

"_It is not worth it, and I wish for your happiness," _the angelic figure continued, as I craned my neck in her direction, staring in disbelief. "_There are other more suitable matches that will treat you with the respect you are entitled,"_ she persuaded, floating gracefully toward my head as if to prepare to whisper in my ear.

"_And besides, he's __**far**__ from being a virgin! What would the good Lord think? I refuse to let you be his rebound!"_ she exclaimed in an exasperated yell, crossing her arms and nodding. I merely sighed as I tried to take in her words.

"_What goody two-wings is trying to say is that Sonic the hero..." _the devil Amy's red eyes narrowed as her thumb and pointer finger formed an O,_ "...is a complete zero."_

I gasp, turning my head in her direction.

"How can you say that?!" I said to her, as she simply shrugged, sitting cross-legged on my shoulder.

"_You know it's true, Amy. Don't be an ignorant bitc-"_

"_Language! Watch your language, we're in public!" _the Angel Amy cautioned, clapping her hands over her ears.

"_Fuck off, Miss Perfect. Last I checked we're a figment of Amy's imagination and nobody else," _the devil Amy retorted, firming her grip on her pitch fork._ "Why don't you just let me handle this?"_

"_I forbid it! If anyone is going to help Amy, it will be me. I'm actually **trying** to give her useful advice. And besides, she's more like me anyways," _she said as she met the glare of Devil Amy,_ "Good intentions always come first. That's why I'm here, Miss Bitter Resentment." _

"_Bite. My. Ass," _The devil Amy only responded before holding up her middle finger. Angel Amy gasped. Losing a bit of her angelic quality she started to argue with her darker, other half.

"_What's your problem?"_

"_Why are you such a priss?"_

"_Why can't we just get along?"_

"_Just bitch off, you stupid piece of shi-"_

"ENOUGH!" I finally yelled out loud. I could see the guy on his computer turn around to my direction, as well as the wolf cashier from earlier. _Whoopsie_. So much for securing his interests...

I lowered my tone, "I'm not over Sonic yet. And I may never be. But I don't need either of your help. I'll deal with it myself. You both can _leave_."

"_But-" _Angel and Devil me said, as I narrowed my eyes at them.

"LEAVE," I said firmly. They sighed together with their arms crossed. _Now_ they could get along?

"_Fine,"_ they said in unison, as they disappeared in a tuff of transparent smoke.

I started to sip on my smoothie, trying my best to seem unfazed. To seem _un_mental. But I think I am going crazy. Scratch that. _I __**am**__ crazy._

_Ugh!_ I just don't know how to feel! I'm _okay _I guess, but my previous mental illusions are proof of otherwise... And if I'm like this when Sonic isn't even _here_, what's going to happen when I actually see him?

As if on cue, I could see the form of blue hedgehog from the window. Sonic. He was about thirty feet away, and looked to be headed in the direction of the cafe. And oh, hooked on to his arm was that squirrel girl. Sally.

I stood up as if by reflex. There was _no way_ I would be confronted by them. Or worse, _greeted_ by them.

Sonic would be all like, 'Hey Ames, what's up?' as if he had done absolutely nothing wrong. And he hadn't. _Technically._

Then Sally would wave, and say, 'Oh hi Amy! I like your dress. Sonic and I are on a date.' and I couldn't be mad at her because I _do_ have a phenomenal fashion sense. And also, from what I knew, Sally wasn't really a bad person and had never done anything terrible to me._ Technically._

I looked around in a manner that probably made me look desperate and startled until I found the exit door, the opposite side of where they were coming from.

Throwing away the remains of my rushed meal, I bolted out of the door. Going off into the other direction, I turned my head to see that the two were indeed coming into stressed cafe. I took a sigh of relief. Escaped that one.

When I left the center of the plaza and subconsciously ventured into the outskirts of the center where most of the parked vehicles came into view, my mind was stricken with questions.

_What do I do now? Do I just go home?_

_**Are **Sonic and Sally dating? Why didn't I just confront them?_

_How long was I going to keep distancing myself from him?_

_Until it stops hurting,_ was my only mental response. God, I was so confused. I thought I was dealing, but I guess I could only do so when I was away from the source of the problem. When I saw them, I was surprised I had the ability to even move. Let alone run out of there like that. With a swollen ankle.

Rubbing my eyes, it took looking at a reflective shop shop window to learn that I was crying. I sniffed them away, trying to hold my head up high. I wanted to feel no shame. To rise above this headache of a matter placed upon me. I didn't know if I was crazy. Or if I was simply hurt. But one thing was for sure.

I wasn't okay.

I walked aimlessly through the outskirts of the plaza as the sounds and sights of life from the Mobians around me did little to make me feel more alive. I should probably go home, but I felt so hopeless that I guess that it really didn't matter where I was. Even though I was near the cars, I had stupidly gone into the direction of the South Parking Lot. And guess which lot I was parked?

North.

I started going into the plaza as the sun had already began to set. Illuminating the sky, shop lights were my guide back home. I could notice the change in environment as my watch read 8:37pm. There were no more small children or teenagers really in the area. Most of the cafe's and other dainty little shops had closed down making more way for the bars, restaurants and 24 hour marts. I marched along as I took in the sights.

It was still a bit crowded, but aside from the city park, beach, and casino, Merriment Plaza carried all of the life at this hour.

But I felt numb. Even my ankle had stopped hurting, and I was starting to wonder whether or not that was a good thing. When the opening to North Lot came into view, I knew that I could just go home and pretend that my troubles were over. For now.

I came out here to have a life, but I was just reminded that everyone else had one. And I didn't. I released a sigh as my pace slowed. It's not like I was in a I did want to have something to make me forget everything for a while. Sleep. And I would only get that if I went home. So maybe I should hurry up.

However, the bright, orange neon lights of an establishment suddenly caught my eye. McAlister's Tavern. It was bar, and normally bars aren't my scene, but a large board written in chalk captured me.

**Singles Night.**

**Second Drink Free.**

* * *

No Amy. Getting drunk as a skunk does _not_ help everything. Or maybe it will...

Until tomorrow.

~Koko B


	4. Started Sinking

Back Again! Once again, I'd like to thank all of you for reading, extending a shout out to Jyo Jyo Elaine Sumisu, Blue-Fire on Ice, and AN-DoubleRainbow-NA for reviewing.

Things get interesting in this chap. If you thought that mental hallucinations we're something...you haven't seen nothing, or rather _someone_ yet. Does Amy's suitor appear in this chapter? Will she lend herself to a drunken stupor?

I'll stop now. It's all below.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SEGA or any of their characters.

Now read!

* * *

Chapter 4: Started Sinking

I walked into the bar with no expectations.

The establishment was true to its name, McAlister's Tavern. The subdued under-lit establishment filled me with a sense of calmness, where as my near encounter with _Sonic and Sally _at stressed...Only made me stressed.

The walls were painted black but reflected, and flickered bronze in the dim lighting. All of the seating, from the bar stools to booths, were covered in a burnt orange colored fabric, and the only source of light appeared to be the intricate iron encased candles burning tirelessly in the dark ibis. Although the ambiance of the place was dark and hushed, that is, ignoring the causal sounds of conversation being emitted and a light jazzy 80's song playing above my head, the place was clean and pretty chic for a bar. I didn't know why I didn't come here more often.

Because it was supposedly single's night, and it was after nine, I noticed that after my arrival the space started to fill with people. I sighed in relief. I was fine with that. I was tired of being hopelessly alone.

"Are you just going to _stand_ there?" A female cheetah questioned me out of nowhere, as her bubble gum snapped, like her tone, sharply and obnoxiously in her mouth. "We have a strict no loitering policy."

Her teal orbs bore into mine with predator intent. Preying on me, an unsuspecting girl, told me that maybe she had a rough day. Or maybe she was just painfully mean spirited. Fortunately for her, I was not in the mood to attack her back. Or at the very least, I didn't want to get kicked out for kicking some ass..

"Um, _sorry_. I've never been here before and I was just taking in the environment," I replied calmly, trying my best to seem undeterred.

Her eyes softened slightly, as she released an exasperated sigh, pursing her coral red lips. "That's _fine. I guess,_" she said, before turning around with menus in hand. "Take a seat. You know when to call me," she said with a passive wave as she walked off to attend to other customers.

Although her personality should go under reconstruction, she was right about taking a seat. It was singles night and standing around here put me as an open target. Sure, I didn't mind meeting some new people, but I didn't want to be ambushed by some desperate guy. I shook my head. That wasn't nice to think. After all, I was sort of desperate too. I just didn't know _how_ desperate I was after this whole thing.

But enough of relationships. I was at a bar. I was going to do bar things. I let my eyes direct me to the seating possibilities. However, I didn't really want to sit on a bar stool. Like standing around like a lost child, nothing screamed more despairing to be found than, 'Here I am at the bar stool all alone'.

And then there were the bartenders, who all somehow thought that they are certified mental counselors. I didn't want to be an open book to them. My glum cover probably said more than enough.

As I contemplated my seating fiasco, I wandered further into the establishment, which was actually more spacious then the outside let on. The space also became darker, but by contrast louder.

For whatever reason there was a swarm of girls next to an booth. I couldn't see who was in said booth, but it was more than obvious that the group of females were trying to simultaneously charm the attention of whoever was in it.

"_Do you come here often, sexy?" _a panda purred in her way too tight mini skirt with a martini in hand.

"_Common...Can't I get your number, sugah?" _a hyena said this time, as she giggled a very drunk giggle.

A ferret, obviously the drunk ringleader, opened her mouth as she leaned against the table, bearing a ton of cleavage. _"S-show us some love, huh, Shady?!" _

Shady?

Suddenly I stormed forward, knowing the only guy she could be referring to. Looking over their heads on my tip toes, there he was.

Shadow.

He managed to appear unfazed by this unwanted attention as he calmly sipped from his glass. Scotch on the rocks. Releasing a sigh, his crimson orbs darted past them in a focused manner, yet I had no idea what he was actually looking at.

It was kind of weird. The Shadow I knew would have expelled them immediately from his presence with a single glare. Maybe even throwing in the perfect insult the seamless way only he was capable of. Just as he would do to the rest of the gang. _Rouge._

_Where was this Shadow tonight?_ I thought. Going back to the drunk damsels, I really couldn't bare this. What they were doing was a pathetic attempt of throwing themselves at an uninterested guy. A game that I knew far too well. Only I was never drunk.

Letting impulse take over, I pushed myself past them as I was presented with a clear view of the onyx hedgehog. Nestled in the booth, but not looking completely comfortable, he didn't blink as he averted his usual glare from the women toward me.

Ah, I could always count on Shadow to display an indifferent deposition.

Feeling the heat of the intoxicated women begin to surround me, I instinctively sat down next to Shadow. "There you are Shadow! Sorry I'm late, _boyfriend."_

I guess they must have gotten sober fast, because before I could even look back at their direction, they dispersed back to whatever rock they crawled out of.

Feeling a bit proud of myself, I turned to Shadow in triumph.

"Hey, sorry I had to do that," I apologized, "but at least they're gone!"

Shadow closed his eyes before nodding slightly. "I suppose you're method was effective."

One of his infamous smirks settled on his lips. I took it as a fairly positive response.

"Thanks, but why not _banish_ them yourself _Mr. Ultimate Life form_?" I asked as I felt myself relaxing in the plushy orange booth.

Shadow took a long sip before staring out into the bar. Toward the entrance a girl had just deliberately spilled a drink on a male who was probably trying to make a pass at her. Way to take advantage of the whole free drinks thing.

Setting his cup on the table, the bright _clink _of the ice against the glass brought my attention back to him.

"I did," he replied almost out of nowhere, his gaze still settled on nowhere. "And three other groups of girls before them. I realized that if I said nothing they would eventually leave, as did the others. My previous response seemed to only encourage them."

I nodded in approval. But one question did bounce through my mind though. "Why come here during single's night if you didn't want to meet anyone?"

"I didn't know it was Single's Night. I am assuming that they must have put out the board claiming this after I came inside."

He lightly tapped his gloved fingers on the dark oak wood table before he turned his head in my direction, "Any more questions, Rose?"

I shook my head before he took another sip. "Good. Then you can leave."

His last comment hurt me. I really didn't want to be here alone. I came here with the assumption that I would meet someone here, and although I did not expect that person to be _Shadow, _I realized that I was in no mood to be prey to single predators.

I craved the familiar, but objective company that only he could provide.

Wiping away any tension, I giggled before scooting closer to him, "After I just_ saved_ you from all of those whores? You should be thanking me!" I humored, as our eyes met. Jade upon ruby. _"Shady."_

Shadow snarled at that last remark. "_Fine. _However, know that you are only an aversion."

I smiled a victoriously before removing my jean jacket. "Works for me."

"Oh, and Rose," Shadow said as my gaze fell on him.

"What_?_" I shot up.

"Never call me that again."

* * *

After sitting in an uncomfortable silence for what felt like a timeless daze (it was actually about 10 minutes, but with Shadow just_ sitting _there, so focused ahead...) the same waitress I met earlier finally approached the table. The same obnoxious look of _IhatemyjobandIfuckingdaremyb osstofiremerightnow_ still colored her spotted complexion as her teal irises shot through mine.

"You finally ready to order something?" she said before refilling Shadow's glass. Last I recalled, it was second drink free, and I was pretty sure that that was his third glass without mention of him paying. I guess I never realized the effect Shadow had on women. But speaking for the herd I was welcomed too...

Sitting up slightly, I began to flip through the drink menu. But I was like a kid at a salad bar, nothing seemed tempting, and all of the colorful concoctions looked toxic. And I didn't want a frilly little drink either. I wasn't feeling particularly frilly today.

"Oh, um...I'll just have...what he's having," I answered.

Her brow rose before her eyes narrowed. "You sure, _pink princess_? I don't think you can handle it."

"Hey!" I shot back, "you asked me what _I _wanted! And besides, you don't know me-"

"It's true Rose," Shadow interrupted, "I'm a male, it takes much more to effect me."

"Yeah, girlie," the waitress agreed. I huffed in her direction. Who was she, caring about my well being all of a sudden?

"I _want_ it," I simply said. I placed a hand on my forehead, rubbing it through my quills. I sounded like a spoiled brat, I know, but I refused to care. Maybe I was being unreasonable, but it was occurring to me that I had always been like that.

The cheetah rose her hands up in supine defense. "Whatever, princess. It's _your_ hangover."

With that she turned away to get my drink. Feeling reasonably satisfied, I pressed into the booth, eyes closed, in an effort to relax.

"Here," the cheetah clanked the glass hard against the table, alerting me immediately.

"Thanks," I pressed the glass to my lips as I braced myself for sip. Wincing, I took a quick, large gulp of the ridged liquid before setting it down with a dissatisfied sigh.

Was there a _reason_ why people drank these things? It must be an acquired taste. Looking up toward the back ceiling, I collected my thoughts.

"So, ah, what brings you here, Shadow?" I asked.

He held his glass up, as if answering for him. "I merely came here for a drink."

I let myself laugh slightly at his response. "Yeah, that was a stupid question. People come to bars to drink or socialize, and from there I can already guess your reasoning!"

"Very well then, returning the favor, why was I _ever_ so graced with your presence this evening?" Shadow presented. Was that _sarcasm_ I was sensing? If his tone didn't convey this, the very slight smirk on his lips confirmed this.

I grinned. "Same reason as you. I went to Merriment Plaza, and was about to go home and I saw this place," I brushed my bangs back. "I wasn't sure I was going to come in, but the second free drink thing sort of sealed the deal!"

I hiccuped slightly, my brain being welcomed by a slightly buzzy sensation that suddenly compelled me to continue on.

"But do you want to know why I came to Merriment?" I said as Shadow rose a brow.

"Not particularly."

Ignoring him, I pushed forward, "Because of _him_."

The narrowing of his eyes either told me that he was affirming his point of being uninterested in my back story or that he was conveying his usual reaction in mention of the cobalt hero.

Shadow took an exasperated drink, "Okay, Rose. What did the faker do to you _this_ time?"

I could feel myself tense up, immediately regretting bringing him up as my face spoiled in a doleful expression. It wasn't my business to speak of what I saw. I took another grimace producing swig of the scotch before shaking my head. "_Nothing._ He did nothing to me."

And there lied the problem. He could have set me straight. Granted, like I said earlier, I _wouldn't_ have listened. But I don't know! He could have _drilled_ it into my head that he really didn't like me. I get why he didn't when I was an over dramatic teenager, but I'm an _adult_, and I've been an adult for a long time. I would have preferred a proper let down. Any other way than seeing him with _her_ like _that_...

The table was welcomed by the same awkward silence, and I was much less desperate to fill it.

_Awkward._

The bar was getting quite packed at 10:00 pm...

_Silence._

Everyone looked pretty happy; engaged...

_Awkward._

Even the cheetah bartender was flirting with a handsome grey wolf...Wait, the one at stressed?

_Silence-_

"Have you ever had sex before, Shadow?" I blurted out of nowhere. Who was I kidding? I couldn't _stand_ this. The alcohol was making me a restless mess.

With his beverage to his mouth, I was worried that he would have spit out the scotch in cartoonish shock. Instead (one can never read Shadow...) he swallowed the scotch down, and placed the empty glass swiftly on the table.

Without flinching he responded. "Yes."

My eyes widened as his simple response seemed enough to bring me back to complete sobriety.

"_Really?" _I could only utter, as he nodded. I mean I didn't _see_ him as a virgin, but he was also a loner. Eagerness began to physically manifest itself as I brought myself closer to him, my ears pealed as if we were playing truth and dare. And guess what Shadow picked...

"_Who?!" _I had to stop myself from yelling. This day was becoming more and more unbelievable...

I could feel annoyance seep out of Shadow's form as he shifted away from me. He was probably angry that he had responded to my question.

"Who do you think?" he sliced back with subtle aggression.

If I wasn't such a persistent person, this whole conversation would have ended right there.

A little fazed, I slumped into the back of my seat as the realization struck. _Rouge._

"Why? It's not like you guys were dating or anything, and I thought you were just friends." I considered as he shook his head.

"I wouldn't call our relationship that. It is true that she is the closet being I have as a friend, but our state is more complicated than that," he offered before staring out into space again.

My head began to burn as I thought about it harder. "So like_ friends with benefits_?"

Shadow shook his head, "It is not like that."

"But it's completely like that!" I argued, before wincing at the jolt that crashed through my brain. God, was _this_ why people got drunk? "You used each other for your urges, but it wasn't a romantic relationship."

Shadow scoffed. "No, it's not at all like that. I don't even know why I am discussing this with you..."

I softened, "Sorry, I was stepping into your private boundaries. The main point is that you have experience. Most people have experience."

Shadow relaxed a little in his chair. "Fair enough."

I didn't know if the lights were beginning to dim or something because the atmosphere seemed to turn into an unpleasant haze. I groaned, placing my head against the cool table to calm my throbbing head.

Shadow merely smirked. "The effects of one drink finally getting to you, Rose? _That was quick_," he humored. "I told you that you were messing with a man's drink."

"Oh, screw you!" I spat back, forcing my head upright. "Where would a man be without a woman? You can't have _sex_ without one!

"Why don't we just _do_ it?" I started randomly taunting. "_You're_ doing it. _Sonic's_ doing it. Hell, everyone but me on bloody Mobius is having _sex_!"

My last comment drew in the attention from some neighboring tables. But then again,_ I didn't care._

"_Amy_, hold it together," Shadow commanded.

"Why, so that I can be torn apart all over again?" I could feel my blood boil as I fought the urge not to cry. Or barf.

"C'mon.." I sniffed, trying to regain my drunk stupor. "Everyone tells me I have a nice chest..."

I began to taunt him by swaying my breasts in his direction as the ample cleavage probably made it a sight to see. _He he..._

"AMY." Shadow warned as I continued to giggle.

"It's just meaningless sex, right?" I laughed, before pounding my fists on the table. _It was just meaningless sex._

"Shadow!" I exclaimed. "There's still hope!"

"In _what_?" he spat with confound annoyance on his breath as I rose slightly from the booth. "I'll have to pass on your offer. Never would I consider the faker's reject."

I gasped, punching him in the arm. Unfortunately, I don't think it did any harm. "Don't call him that! And I am _not_ his reject!" I shot back.

"You sure?" he taunted this time.

"_Yes," _I could feel the pain subside as the happiness inside me replaced it with a happy bumblebee Charmy buzz that actually felt kind of nice in an unexplainable way. "Just because I have no claim on Sonic, doesn't mean that we are never going to be together! Anyone can have sex with anyone they want. He'll come back to meeee..."

While I was nodding in satisfaction, Shadow began to rise from his seat.

"Wait, w-where are you g-going?"

"I've had enough of this. I didn't come here for you to bombard me will all of your insignificant faker-related problems."

Fishing through his wallet, he pulled out a hundred dollar bill and placed it on the table before me. Inspecting it, I tried to focus my eyes to meet his gaze. "What's t-this for-"

"Cab fair," he interrupted. "You're drunk. Now put your jacket on, get a cab, and stop _bothering_ me."

Huffing, but inebriated, I couldn't show him some piko-piko hammered fury. I didn't even know where it was... Instead, I resorted to yelling back. I didn't want his angry money. "F-fine! Just wa-walk away, _Shady_!"

I saw his back begin to disappear out of the bar, but not without raising his left arm and giving me the middle finger.

"_Ugh!_" I screeched, throwing his dirty money in his direction.

_Men._

* * *

Calm down, Amy.

So can we safely assume Shad's out of the picture? You'll see in time.

Please Review!

~Koko B


	5. Wonderfully Wandering

Back for another consistent update. Thanks again for reading, and thanks again to my reviewers: Jyo Jyo Elaine Sumisu, DIM666 - Insane Leader, AN-DoubleRainbow-NA for the last chap. To all my readers, you give me purpose. You know, in a non sad way. :)

Moving on. So, now we see potential suitor number two. Will this one be the match?

Read and see...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SEGA or any of their characters I'm about to use.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 5: Wonderfully Wandering...

He says he _loves _qualities about me. Then

He _promises_ to give "us" a try. Then

He _never _even looks at me. Then

He has _sex _with her.

Enough of this._ You're so over Sonic, remember?_ I tried to reassure myself. But why was it so hard for me to accept this? It's not like I had any other option. I couldn't have him even if I wanted. And I _very_ much did. But he's with Sally. He _could_ of had me, but he decided to go with her. I was indirectly rejected. But it's time to get over it. It's time to stop lamenting and get my own life. He clearly has one.

I gripped against my quills as if it would make all the pain go away. The lost of a love, the way Shadow gave me a physical cursing, and the alcohol in my system punching my brain repeatedly. With no mercy. I winced, drowning in all of my alcoholic misery. _What the hell was I supposed to do now?_

I mean, I came to this bar to enjoy myself. But instead I was still thinking about him and the pathetic mess I was. I shook my head in an effort to dispel these dangerous thoughts, the _alcohol_. Screw this, I was going to enjoy my free drink now. Unorthodox, I know, but that's why I came here. Even with the constant throbbing at at the back of my head, I realized why people drank. And_ drank_. If you were happy, or okay really, alcohol would put you in a hyper state of bliss.

If you were me, miserable, little Amy Rose, I was hoping to become so drunk that my sad sob of a story would become none at all. Until I was numb completely. To put it simply, I wanted to drink until I could no longer feel feelings.

_But would this mean that I would transform into an alcoholic?_ Placing a hand against my throbbing head, I shook it as light as I could without feeling a crashing jolt intense as an earthquake overtake my cranial region. _Gosh, I sure hoped not._ But then again, the scotch had conquered a decent part of my brain, and my thoughts really. It was successful at clouding my judgement and storming violently through my skull. But it seemed like a dramatic reaction to the _incident_.

I mean, surely I'd be able to come up with a better coping method. _Right?_ But for now, in this day of monumental, depressing lows, it only felt fitting for me to search for my solutions at the bottom of a pink moscato...

So shoot me up.

Stumbling to the main bar area, I pathetically plopped down on a stool, supporting my sagging body on the quartz counter top. With the unbelievably cool surface soothing my head I wondered why I hadn't come here first. It would have saved me from Shadow. From the_ man_ scotch.

"What brings you here lil' lady?"

My lip jerked into a slight smile. Wow, someone who actually wants to talk to me. I have to admit that did make me feel a bit excited. But I didn't lift my head from the counter.

_Wait._ I froze in place. I knew that voice. "_Phil?_" I called out in a flustered yell. "W-what are you d-doing here?"

Now I was sort of ashamed I was drunk. He was about the closet being I had to a father figure, and here I was, drunk as skunk. _And today just keeps getting better and better..._

"I work here," he said, offering a smile, "Actually, I'm also the part owner with my brother."

My eyes widened slightly at his response. If he was an owner (or part owner) of a bar, and a pretty nice one at that, what was he doing selling hot dogs everyday?

I took a deep breath, hoping to gain some sobriety over my stumbling speech. "Then why do you have a hotdog stand?" I asked as he began mixing drinks.

"Well, lil' lady, times weren't always so good when we were starting out." He stopped momentarily. "I s'pose I _could _quit it now, but in a park town like this, I make some good dough, especially from great tippers like yourself. And I still have that son in med school..."

I nodded slightly, hoping not to produce another jolt of pain in my cranium. Bringing forth the drink he had prepared earlier, he placed a frothy pink moscato with a strawberry at the rim.

"Felt that you might need this. It's non-alcoholic, diluted wit a lil' ginger ale," he smiled as I nodded in astonishment that he mentally took my drink order.

"Thanks," I said before sipping the liquid. I felt the cool liquid coax my throat and relive some of the throbbing.

"So now, lil' lady, as bartender that also means that I hold a degree in emotional counseling." I laughed at that as he wiped the counter in the same prideful manner he did with his hotdog stand. "So what's wrong?"

I took another deep breath before coming in. "Oh you know. _Sonic..._" I said, letting my head face the counter as I stared at the menu. "...having sex with another girl."

Or _woman_ in Sally's case. I could never compete with her in structure and mentality.

Phil patted my shoulder. "I'm sorry. But don't worry, let me tell you something."

He folded his arms against the counter top, his aged sapphire eyes scanning the emptying bar before settling on me. "It's like I told my daughters. If the girl has to do all of the chasing in the relationship, then it's probably not meant to be. I know you probably had the good intention to _make _him love you, right?"

I nodded. That was my strategy for as long as I could remember.

"But that don't work. Ladies need gentlemen who give 'em unconditional love first. Men don't usually care much for love as much as women do. So when you find a guy who is really in love with you, there's a relationship that might last."

I smiled at his words. It was nice having someone to talk to. And considering the fact that all of these words were coming from a man...

Maybe there _was_ hope for the male race.

"If your son is anything like you, we need to date, like _pronto_!" I blurted out as he chuckled.

"I'll tell 'em, but he's a 'lil shy. But I 'ave to head back and take inventory," Phil called out, heading toward the back room. "You'll be okay, right?"

I nodded. "Definitely. Thank you so much for your advice."

With a wave, my angel in disguise disappeared.

I tapped my fingers against the table top as I scanned around my environment while casually sipping. I was beginning to see the appropriateness of the second part of it's name. McAlister's Tavern seemed to become more and more subdued as I noticed that the number of people here had shredded down into a few visitors after midnight on a Thursday. The air was mostly hushed, allowing a classic song play with soft pride through the air...

"_Oh, and she never gives out and she never gives in, she just changes her mind..."_ I sang quietly along before inhaling the rest of the moscato.

That's it, I'm leaving.

This whole scene was becoming a little bit pathetic. Me alone at the bar table. Singing along to _Billy Joel_...

_What the hell was wrong with me?_

Collecting my purse, I let the rest of the verses play as I rose to my feet quickly. Again, bad decision. It was as if the liquid inside me surged into my head as I immediately became woozy. Sitting down again, I let the same music coarse through my veins.

_She is frequently kind_

_And she's suddenly cruel_

_She can do as she pleases_

_She's nobody's fool_

_And she can't be convicted_

_She's earned her degree_

_And the most she will do_

_Is throw shadows at you_

Staring at the speakers producing these words, I instantly became depressed. _Why couldn't I be that woman? You know, strong, independent-sort of a bitch-but in complete control of herself and the people around her?_

At twenty-three, let's face it. I was still a girl.

"_But she's always a woman to me..." _I sang the last verse before slumping onto the counter. Reaching for my cellphone, I sighed when I read the time.

"1:23," I noted out loud before slumping further into my misery. I didn't want to go deep into the under-lit parking lot at this time. And I probably should have actually _used _Shadow's cab fair money instead of throwing it him. Even though I now hate his guts.

Yawning, I realized that it was probably best for me to leave. Even if I was drunk.

"I'd better get going," I said again to myself before fishing for my keys.

"Not so fast, Rosie," a voice stopped me from behind. I sighed as I turned around. _What was with today and random personal appearances?_

"Leave me alone, Scourge," I simply said as I tried to walk past him. Blocking the entrance, he slid down the sun glasses he was wearing (only _he_ would wear sun glasses in the middle of the night...) probably in an effort to check me out.

Emitting a high pitched whistle, my suspicions were confirmed as his icy orbs fell on mine. "What's the rush, babe? Aren't you glad I'm here?"

I merely scoffed, my eyes narrowing. "_As if_."

He placed a gloved hand over his heart, partially blocking his two semi-diagonal scars. "That _really_ hurt my feelings..._Rosie."_

I cringed. "S-stop calling me that."_ Ugh_, now I know how Shadow felt.

Coming closer to me, he smirked. "I'll stop when you call_ me _your boyfriend," he pushed, removing his sunglasses. "Or are you still pretending Sonic is?"

Looking to the ground I tried to ignore his words. I didn't want to cry. Even if what he said was true. So _freaking_ true.

"Look I'm not in the mood for this..." I said simply, rising my head with the shred of dignity I'm surprised I still had. Walking past him, some sympathy played on his eyes as he moved quickly to re approach me.

"I didn't mean to make you feel bad. You wanna talk?" I shook my head.

"It's late, just let me go home."

Another smirk fell on his face. "I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Oh, and why not?" I questioned, crossing my arms as I began to brim with intoxicated irritation.

"You're drunk. C'mon, let me take you home, Rosie..." he began to sing now, taking my arms and swinging me to an inaudible beat.

I grunted._ Why was this punk putting his hands on me?_

I met his eyes with a harsh vivaciousness, "No-"

"Oh, just let him take you home," Phil advised from the back. "Your drunk as a skunk, and he's practically a godsend."

Grinning wildly, Scourge motioned to the back room before turning to me. "Thank you sir. Well Pinkie, you heard what he said."

I rolled my eyes, trying not to roar out in frustration. I _hated_ being called that.

"_Fine_," I sneered, my eyes burning the ceiling. "Y-you know since not _one_ thing can go my way..." I painfully boasted, reaching for my purse. "...I'd be _fucking _d-delighted to."

"Whoa, slow down. Those are a man's words," Scourge cautioned, teasing me, "Don't lose your cool because of what blue boy did, got it?"

"_Got it._" I mocked back, the epitome of an obedient school girl. I didn't want to follow him, but I also didn't want to be outside by myself this late. Talk about leaving myself as an open target. And I no longer wanted to be saved by my hero.

Stepping outside of the backroom, Phil glared at Scourge as if the green hedgehog were taking me on my first date. Not that I'd been on one...

_I'm such a loser. _I slumped my shoulders, embarrassed of how pitiful I was. No wonder Sonic didn't want me.

"Oh, and young man, you take her straight home," Phil cautioned, with a protective fatherly tone. "I don't want you taking advantage of her."

Scourge smirked before nodding, leading me into the dark depths of outside.

_"I wouldn't dream of it."_

* * *

Outside.

Rain.

I should have suspected such. How else was this day going to topped?

Leading me into the parking lot, the downpour was successful at soaking me silly. Tilting my head up, I followed the green menace blindly as we came across his vehicle.

"Havin' fun in the rain, Rosie?" he teased before me, as I paralleled my head to the sky's ceiling. Nature's shower was refreshing. And when I mean refreshing, I meant it was making my drunk little head feel better.

"Yup," I bluntly agreed. "_Scourge-y._" I heard the male hiss, before fumbling with his keys.

"Here. Wear this," Scourge pushed a rather large object into my arms. _Huh?_

Bringing my head down quickly- then regretting it- I winced, before frowning at the sight before me.

A helmet. For his motorcycle.

Shaking my head- and again, regretting that too- my eyes darted at his in panic.

"A _motorcycle_?! There's _no_ _way _I'm getting on that!" I exclaimed, my eyes criticizing his ride.

Scourge grinned. "You're afraid of riding this?_ Really?_ That's disappointing," he laughed, "I don't even use a helmet-"

"Well you should, you can get killed!" I felt myself yelling.

Scourge began to laugh harder. "Good to see you care about me," he said as I snorted. Now he was putting words in my mouth. Wiping his shades against his black leather jacket, his eyes darted into mine, which appeared even icier in the unnatural parking lot lighting.

"You can chill here in the rain, or come with me. Pick your poison," he said, beginning to rev his engine.

Wow, what _great _options.

"I'll give ya till the count of three," her offered, his words, just like his signature grin, clearly toying with me.

"_One..._" I sneered. He wasn't going to leave. After all, he's the one who likes _me_.

"_Two..." _he began again, his stare still holding. He wouldn't dare. Crossing my arms, I stood my ground. I didn't really know what I was trying to accomplishing here, but I didn't want him to have any control. I was tired of the men in my life having supremacy over me. I would leave on my terms.

Revving the engine again, Scourge removed his glance from me before opening his mouth to utter-

"_Gone._"

Propelling forward, my eyes widened in shock as Scourge blazed out of the lot. _What the hell?_

"SCOURGE!" I yelled out, stomping my foot. "J-jackass! You didn't even count up to three! Fine, screw you, I don't need y-you!"

Coming back just as fast as he left, I could hear his hysterical laughter both fill up and cut through the near empty space.

"Heh, heh, thought I'd leave ya here?!" he chortled, as my face spoiled in a pout. "What kind of guy do you think I am?"

"I can't say you're much of one," I retorted, as he continued with his laughter. "Just take me home. Can't you see I'm _drenched_ here?"

Patting the space behind him, Scourge shrugged his shoulders. "Hop in."

With a sigh, I straddled over the black leather seat placing my purse in one of the compartments of his ride. Revving up his engine again, I wrinkled my nose. Two seconds in, and I was already uncomfortable.

Turning to face me, his face-which reeked of cheap aftershave, cigarettes, and booze- acted to encourage and confirm my uncomfortable feelings.

"Hang on to me tight babe," he said simply, before facing forward. Before I properly scoff at his words, or even heed them, he blasted off forward.

Clinging onto him for dear life, I _knew_ he was smiling. And it drove me mad. _Damn pervert._

But in all honesty, with the rain easing, and me getting used to the fast movement of motorcycle driving (thank _God_ there were no sharp turns) I decided that the whole experience _could_ be more awful. So I'd deal.

Now if only I could stop giving Scourge a bear hug...

* * *

So is Scourge the dude?

Have to admit, never thought of myself writing an AmyXScourge fic (I'm more of a ShadAmy fan, don't make me explain why, I just _am_) but everything isworth reading if it's well written. So I'd love to hear some feedback.

And oh, I'm not _confirming_ that this is AmyXScourge. You'll see in the next chapter, but even then, I'm a twisted writer. So don't get too comfortable.

~Koko B


	6. Wide Awake

Hi. Get ready for the longest chapter yet. Just for you.

Thanks again for reading, and thanks to for reviewing the last chapter. I'm too lazy to name you off right now, but you know who you are. :)

So a lot of responses to ScourgeXAmy. Well I can assure you that you'll just have to read to see what's up with that. So I'll get on with it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SEGA or any of their characters.

Read!

* * *

Chapter 6: Wide Awake

"Keep goin' straight?" Scourge prodded, as I nodded behind him.

"Yes." Revving his engine again, much to my disdain, I had to admit that this wasn't _that_ bad.

Being on a motorcycle, I mean. With the green goblin.

I let myself relax against his back. The contact with the slippery, wet leather only made me feel more damp, but the air was still warm. With that soggy, refreshing and relaxing after-the-rain smell filling my nostrils...I couldn't be bothered.

I breathed it in, closing my eyes. It was a good feeling. In fact, the best feeling I had all night.

"Wanna take a detour and head for my place, Rosie?" I could sense him grin as I rose my head.

"No," I rejected, releasing a small yawn, "and please stop calling me that."

I could feel a chuckle rumble out of him. "Just wanted to see if you were awake."

"Well I am," I snapped back. Just like Scourge to ruin my brief moment of serenity.

I had to admit though, it was interesting seeing the town at this time. Sure, I had lived here for years, but it wasn't the big city where residents conquered the day and the nocturnal night. Here, life only existed when the sun was out and a few hours afterwards. During the day, Knoxville was so boisterous, so full of life. Now, a dark disease covered the town. It was barren, and the only source of light were the traffic lights beeping a hypnotic yellow. It was more depressing than I was.

We road for what felt like an eternity in quiet state until I directed him into my apartment complex, Mable Place.

Parking his vehicle in an open space, he gave me a smug look. "We're here. Too bad it has to end," he said, taking his helmet from me.

I scoffed lightly, it was almost becoming a force of habit with him. "Yeah, _too bad_," I humored back.

"But seriously, thank you-" I stopped briefly, wiping a stray rain drop from my face. Looking up, I subjected my face to being pelted by more drops. They were bigger and almost visible in the dim street lamp light.

_More rain? _I sighed._ Couldn't I at least gotten inside first? _There was a large clap in the sky, and with it another downpour came. Which was sad, because the little 'joy ride' I just had with Scourge almost dried me off!

"Ugh!" I grunted, shielding myself from the pelting rain as Scourge laughed. _Was there a reason why he was always laughing at me?_

I started for the apartment building, hiding my fury that would only continue to build if I stayed out here. In the rain. With Scourge. "Thank you, I'm going to go inside now," I sighed, giving a final wave in his direction.

"Bye," he said, but not without a bit of tease in his voice. He revved his engine. Again. "_Rosie?_"

Groaning, I bolted in his direction, my fury replacing any sort of patience I had with him. Enough of this. I knew he drove me home, but I wasn't going to take this crap anymore.

"What the hell?! I told you to _stop_ calling me that!" I yelled behind him, practically foaming at the mouth. Not very lady-like, I know. But I was sick of appearing like a prissy little prude. So far it was getting me nowhere.

Cocking his brow, he stared at me briefly before reaching into the storage compartment on his bike.

"Cool it, would ya? I was trying to tell you that you forgot your frilly little purse," he said, tossing it into my hands. "Not much good dropping you off at your apartment if you can't get in."

With my purse in hand, I starred at my soaked sandals in shame before my gaze met his. Just because today was cruddiest day of my life didn't mean that I could jump on everyone. That I could be so temperamental.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, my feet uncomfortably shuffling against the wet, soaking ground. "Today has been awful, but that doesn't mean that I can be a bitch to everyone." I released a sigh. I probably owed Shadow an apology too.

"It's _fine_," Scourge insisted. But the rain was so intense that I could barely tell if he was using sarcasm.

Just then a bolt of lightning illuminated the sky, scaring the crap out of me. I had to go inside _now. _It was wet, dangerous and miserable out here. My eyes rolled to that. Just when I thought things couldn't get worse...

"I'll be going then," I said finally, as Scourge nodded (or didn't, it was hard to see out here).

Sighing, I began for the main entrance. To think of all of the trouble I would have saved if I just stayed home this night. It probably would have saved Scourge from driving home in a hell storm.

Stopping, I looked back to see the harlequin hedgehog hopping on his motorcycle.

What was I doing?

"Scourge."_ Don't do it Amy. _"Would you like to come in and dry off, and wait for the rain to die down?" _Why did you do that?_

I could see his obnoxious smirk as he approached me on the porch. "You sure, Rosie?"

I shrugged my shoulders, bringing my key to the door.

"Not if you keep calling me that."

* * *

Inside.

Scourge followed behind me as I instinctively hit on the light switch on an invisible wall. Sizing up the space, Scourge emitted another whistle before closing the door behind him.

"Nice place," he complimented, as I merely shook my head.

"Uh, thanks," I said as we ventured into the living room. Motioning to the maroon colored sofa Scourge sat down in manly plump.

Settling into the couch, I immediately felt uncomfortable. I don't know if it was because of Scourge, giving me that look...

Or the fact that I felt _moist._

Bolting upright, I turned to my visitor. "I'll go get towels," I started, as he shrugged his shoulders, a devilish smile still evident on his face. I groaned, _what was there to be happy about?_

"Don't do anything stupid," I quickly added, before fleeing the room.

Reaching the bathroom, I couldn't help but sigh. _What **was **I doing?_

From the way the rain was knocking furiously against my window, I knew that I would be stuck here for a while. With Scourge.

Grabbing the linens, I made it back to the living room with Scourge staring passively at the TV.

I threw the towel to him."You wanna watch it?" I questioned, using the towel to drain the water from my quills. I probably should have changed while in the bathroom. But I didn't want to let Scourge out of my sight for too long...

Unless he was leaving.

Taking the towel and doing the same, he shook his head. "Nah, how about we talk about you?"

"Me?" I replied, as he nodded.

"What would you be doing at a bar so late," he said, folding the damp towel over his shoulder as I contemplated.

"...It's complicated," I finally said. It was true. And if I couldn't tell my best friend the truth, why would I resort to Scourge?

"What brought you there?" I offered, trying to meeting his gaze. As his gaze was set on my...

Bust.

"_Scourge_?" I said, waving my hand slightly to get his attention. I released a sigh before slumping further into my chair. Normally I would have broken out in a hissy fit, but he had driven me home, my head felt funny, and it was too late to care.

Snapping my fingers, I had to physically reach over and tilt his head. "Up here."

Finally meeting my eyes, instead of a sorry, he smirked. "Nice rack."

"_Of course_," I mumbled under my breath. The rain was successful at drenching the cottony fabric of my dress and bra, perking my chest more so then usual. And I suppose the cold sensation was causing my nipples to protrude, making them a very visible sight for any horny male.

And here I was with Scourge.

I have to admit that part of me wanted to dismiss them, and I didn't feel very compelled to cover them at my house. But since I didn't want to be indecent, I quickly draped my towel over my body like a shawl.

Maybe I should just change, but then I would want a shower, and then I would have to let him out of my sight.

Plus soaked clothes were the only distraction I had to the uncomfortable feeling of having Scourge here. And with the sound of another clap, and relentless rain pour on the outside, who knew when he was going to leave?

Settling into the coach, I looked over at him covered with my towel. "Better?" I asked, as he shook his head.

"_No_," he replied, before taking off his slick leather jacket, leaving him in a wife beater. "Better?" he asked in the same tone, earning an eye roll from me.

"So what do ya want to do, princess?" I sighed, as I stared across the room. I wanted to sleep, and convince myself that today didn't happen.

But he was here.

"So you say it's complicated..." Scourge interjected, tapping his fingers against the corduroy textured sofa, "does it have to do with blue boy?" he asked simply, his celeste orbs darting into mine. I tried not to flinch. I didn't want to give anything away.

Averting my gaze, and digging my feet into my carpet, I shook my head. "No."

Scourge's eyes narrowed. "You sure-"

"YES." I silenced him as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine. Don't have to be touchy about it," standing up from his chair, Scourge stretched his arms with a groan before walking out of the living space.

Rising slightly from my defensive position, I called after him. "Where are you going?"

"Do you have any food in here?'' he asked, ignoring, but answering my question. With a sigh, I followed him into the kitchen.

The green hedgehog was already face deep in my refrigerator when I met him. Flicking on the light, and looking around the kitchen, I nodded. "Yes, ah, what did you want?"

With a grunt, Scourge shut the refrigerator, "I don't know? Some _man_ food? There's only fruits and vegetables..." he sighed, before going to the pantry. "Damn rabbit food..."

I scoffed at that. "Excuse me if some of us are vegetarians."

Shutting the first pantry he opened with some tortilla chips in his hands, he opened the one adjacent to it. "Are you drunk?"

I blinked at him, a bit taken back. "_W-what?" _I uttered, as he snapped open the bag.

Scourge rolled his eyes, "No need to spaz out, I found some beer," he said, taking it out of the pantry.

"I just wanted to know if you were capable of having some."

_Capable? _I took the six pack out of his hands, "You do realize that this is _my_ house, and _my_ beer?"

He took the pack out of my hands, "Yes, but the last fact surprises me. Since when do you you drink beer?"

I rolled my eyes. "Didn't you just pick me up from a bar?"

Scourge shrugged his shoulders, "Any prissy little girl can go to a bar, but most don't own a man's drink."

I gave a look of disdain mostly because what he said was true. I didn't drink beer. I only had it in the house because Sonic liked that brand. Not that he ever came by to drink it...

I could feel Scourge study my face, as his cocky grin fell. "Are you okay?"

I took a sorry breath, before my eyes fell to the bronze tile. "I'm fine."

Unsatisfied by the answer probably, Scourge came closer to me, and further to my disdain, I let him.

"Are you ready to spill now?" My eyes touched his, as I nodded. As much as I didn't want to, maybe I needed someone to vent to. And since the rain wasn't letting up, it could justify the time.

"Yeah."

Following him back into the living room, I climbed into my chair. As he handed me a beer, I studied the azure aluminum container. _Electric Juice._ Sonic got a laugh out of the fact that it was called juice, when it clearly wasn't.

"I bought this for Sonic," I announced, as I studied it further. In the corner of my eye I could see Scourge nodding. "I overheard him talking to Knuckles about how _hard_ it was to find, and how it was practically the only beer he drank. So I went hunting for it."

"So how did you find it?" Scourge asked, looking at the writing at the bottle.

"For whatever reason, the internet wasn't very successful, so I called up all of these bars, restaurants, and stores in town and no one could give me any clues. It was like trying to find a lost puppy," I decided, as Scourge motioned for me to go on.

"Finally, I don't know why, but I got into the discussion with Rouge, since she is a spy and all, and she told me that the company had actually stopped making that beer like three years earlier when they went out of business. So I asked Rouge if they were bought out or something like that, but she didn't know, but she told me were their three main branches were. I went to the first two which are like six hours away in the middle of nowhere from here-"

"You drove to the middle of nowhere, just to see _if _you could get some beer?" I nodded shyly, it was a bit of a crazy stunt.

"Yeah, but this was a year ago, I'm not as desperate," I tried to humor, before moving on. "Anyway, they were all ghost factories, and the third factory was another ten hours in the opposite direction. So guess what I did? I continued on my lovers journey," I stated, as Scourge shook his head.

"I have to admit, you're one determined girl." I couldn't help but smile slightly at that.

"Thanks," I replied, before shifting into a more comfortable position. "So, ah, moving on, I went to _that _site, and turns out it was now the location of a glove factory. So I went inside, told them about my conundrum, and they referred me to their manager who apparently collected wine, beer, and things of that such.

"So the manager told me that he was familiar with the beer, and that he kept several packs of it at his house. He offered to give me a pack for free, as he loved the story I gave him, and that day was coincidentally his wedding anniversary. But then his wife called him that the babysitter canceled on them. So I got roped into baby sitting their daughter and son for the night, and then I finally got the beer," I finished, a bit alarmed at how complex this story was. I really hadn't told it to anyone.

"Whoa, that's crazy...but why didn't blue boy get any of it? Wasn't that the whole point?" he said, snapping a tortilla chip between the tips of his fingers.

I rubbed my hand against my chin. "I kept calling to tell him to come over, and that I had something special for him, but he always said he was busy," I noted, before mumbling, "_Like he was this morning._"

"Huh?" Scourge shot out as I shook my hands to override my rambling.

"Nothing," I dismissed, staring off at a portrait of my hero on the counter that I had stupidly missed.

Scourge brought his arm up to commence further conversation. "Not that I want to see you with him or anythin, but maybe you should have been more direct. Maybe you should have been like..."

Scourge coughed a little bit, and began to speak in a frilly tone,_ "Hey Sonic, I got that beer that you like that's really hard to find, Electric Juice. Come over, I'll be waiting-"_

I shook my head. "I did try being direct!" I objected. "Let me show you."

Fixing my posture, I looked at Scourge seductively before flipping my quills and perking my chest. "Hello Sonikku, would you like to come over? I have that beer that you like..." I slurred, before jumping out of character.

"And then Sonic was like, 'Can't, I'm busy, you now, saving the world and all'." I closed my eyes, sighing. But apparently he was _not_ too busy to fuck Sally senseless.

Scourge blinked at me as if he was confused. "I don't know if it's the soaked clothing, but that was _hot_..." he groaned stupidly as I sneered. "You sure blue boy isn't a queer?"

_Queer?_ I surveyed him thoughtfully before my eyes widened. "What? You mean _gay_?" I suggested, as he replied with a nod.

_Was Sonic gay?_ My mind unfortunately went back to last morning...

_Roaring wildly, Sonic thrusted into Sally at lightning speed. As Sally moaned on top of him, Sonic flipped her over, dominating her. _

"_Sonic-" Sally called out in an exasperated whisper, before he silenced her with his lips. Moving, downward to gap on her neck, I could see Sally's eyes- wide open to the ceiling- practically pop out of her head, as her mouth opened to emit an inaudible shriek, as Sonic's hips rotated in circles. Faster, Faster, Faster-_

"Amy?" Scourge called out of nowhere, waking me from my pornographic trance.

"No," I simply replied, my eyes falling to the can in my hands, "I'm sure of it."

But maybe it would be better if he was. Then I wouldn't be so devastated.

There was a brief silence before I took the container to the light. "Electric Juice," I said, examining the over-sought beverage, "Let's try it."

Two_ clicks_ filled the air before my eyes met Scourge. "Ready?" he said, taking the rim to his lips. I nodded.

Swallowing with a pitiful gulp, I turned to him again. Who for the first time since I've met him, appeared rather expressionless.

"So?" I asked, as he lightly licked his lips with a thoughtful face.

"It sucks," he said bluntly, however taking another swig. "But it's beer." I giggled at that. "Looks like he has some pretty bad taste."

"Tell me about it," I said, before attempting to drink down the foul liquid. When I had enough of the buzzy beer, I put the can down on the cherry wood table.

"Sonic had sex with Sally," I said out of nowhere. Scourge's brow rose.

"So?" he replied, placing his empty can down as well.

I gave him a look of scorn. "What do you mean,_ so?_ You've been asking me what's been bothering me and I told you!" This was stupid. I'm stupid. I should have just let him fend it out in the death rain.

"No, no, don't take it like that," he assured, his icy orbs bouncing with amusement, "I mean, _why_ does it bother you? You guys aren't dating or anything. Well, maybe in _your_ head..." he said, as I fought the urge to punch him. But only because what he was saying was sort of true again...

"I walked into them earlier last morning. They didn't see me, but it hurt," I sighed, fumbling with my hands, "We have...we had... a promise."

Scourge tapped his fingers impatiently. "Which one is it? Did he break it or not?"

I ran a hand through my quills. "I don't know. I mean, it feels like he did, but technically he didn't. He said he'd wait for me, but nine years later, I'm still waiting..."

"I guess I can sort of see your pain, but it seems to me that blue boy is just toying with you," he concluded, before snapping open another beer.

"What do you mean?" I questioned, as he took a long sip. Maybe the beer became better with sips. I took another sip of mine, before sticking out my tongue. _Nope._

"I'm not going to lie to you. I've been around with girls, but the fact is that I'm straightforward. If I want you, I want you. If I don't, hit the hills," he explained, as I frowned.

"_Gee_, that's nice," I said, as he shrugged his shoulders.

"The point is that even though it may hurt at first, you're free from a relationship of lies. At least you're not stuck in some sort of limbo. You're free to explore other interests as see if they feel the same way. Love's a two way street," he presented, as I blinked at him.

"A two way street?" I said, as he smirked.

"Bingo. Not everyone reciprocates. Love isn't always mutual. And though I'm not saying you shouldn't work at it, if you have to_ make_ someone fall in love with you, you're probably just wastin' your time."

I wanted to reject to this, but everything he said was true. Phil had practically said the same thing. I had sworn to make Sonic love me. And look at where I am now? In a lover's limbo.

I sank further into my chair rubbing my eyes. This sucked. _What did I do for Sonic to treat me like this? And why couldn't I entirely blame him for it?_

Fighting my tears, my eyes fell to the ground. "I just wanted to have a relationship with him... He's my hero," I choked out, instantly feeling my throat tighten as my face spoiled.

Scourge placed an arm over my shoulder, "Well maybe it's time to find a new hero."

I shook my my head sadly, "It's not that easy. I've loved him for too long."

Scourge's gaze hardened, "Can you call it love? Maybe you just love the idea of him-"

"I LOVE HIM," I fought back, tears lining my eyes that were darted at him. _Why was I so unstable?_

Instead of returning with an intenser glare, he merely took his arm off of me. "Fine. Continue to dedicate your life to him while the rest of your friends are probably having lives. What do you think Sonic's doin' now? Probably fuckin' Sally's lights out!"

I just stared at him, before his face softened. "Look, Rosie—_Amy_—I'm sorry," he apologized, before offering me a hanky from his pocket. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

It took me a while to realize I _was _crying until I began to wipe my face with it. Shaking my head, I looked back at him. "No, you're right," I sniffed, trying to regain my composure. "Everyone else has lives, I mean, my friend Cream just started college and she seems more grown up than me.

"I want what they have," I continued, settling the hanky down, even though I was pretty sure more tears were stream-lining my face.

"I want to be held," I said, looking intently in space. "To be loved," I said again, trying not to feel silly for confessing this to Scourge.

"To be kissed," I stated, finding myself gazing at his lips, which actually seemed very inviting...But I wasn't about to go there.

"Amy?" Scourge called lightly. I could sense him blinking back at me as I neared closer. Maybe it was the bar, the beer, the little sympathy he had shown me, I don't know what...

Because I went there.

My lips on his, as my mouth parted wider to taste him, as he pulled me closer...

I could taste the tobacco on on his breath, the beer, his _compassion_...but instead of being repulsed, I was enticed...somehow all of this was was turning me on...

Stop.

Opening my eyes, I drew back quickly. _What was I doing? _This was Scourge I was lip-locking with. Inhaling, I sucked the air around me, trying to regain my breath, my sanity and composure.

"Scourge, I'm sorry," I finally choked out. There I was, _apologizing_, again.

_Lips._

Met mine again. Kissing me deeper. _Harder._

I moaned slightly, as my fingers dug into his quills, emitting a groan from him. His tongue began to intertwine with mine, and it was a great, weird feeling. I had never done something like this.

I was Sonic's perfect chastity case. Now I was running wild.

"You can give in..." Scourge spoke, easing slightly, retreating to gently suckling on my lower lip. "...If you want to," he added, before he trailed further south, gaping on the side of my neck. Driving me mad.

I opened my eyes to study him as I gasped in euphoria. His eyes were half closed, glazed, making me unable to read his emotions.

_Did I want to? _As he continued to suck harder on my neck, my brain scattered. It felt so...

Good.

_Why wouldn't I want to? _With his hands greedily caressing my dress covered curves, a roar from him told me that he wanted it off. That a man wanted me.

And isn't that what I'd always wanted?

"Yes," I consented, feeling his soft breath trickle down my face.

Hugging him closer to me, I let him kiss me wildly, _hungrily_, as my eyes glazed over in fantastical bliss.

After all, this couldn't be real. None of it.

_It had to be a dream._

* * *

_But is it, Amy?  
_

God, I though I'd raised you better than this, Amy. No kissing on the first...whatever this is.

Is it fair to assume that Scourge is the guy? Maybe.

But thanks for reading so far. I'm sorry if it seems like I'm toying with you guys, but it's just one of the privileges I have as author.

Until tomorrow.

~Koko B


	7. Hook Up

Hi. Once again, if it's not becoming annoying, thanks for reading. Thanks to Jenna Hedgehog, AN-DoubleRainbow-NA, Guest, and DIM666 - Insane Leader for your reviews. They made me smile like an idiot.:P

Anyway, I'm glad to see that the story is to everyone's liking. Even with Scourge. But. Will this story actually be ScourgeXAmy? We left off with them kissing, but does that really mean anything?

You'll see...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SEGA or any of their characters.

* * *

Chapter 7: Hook Up

Morning.

I felt a stream of warm sunlight wet my face, summoning me awake. I tried to rub it away with my hand but it wouldn't go away. Morning had beckoned and I would have to to deal with it. I chose groaning over yawning, not entirely happy that I had to submit to the early morning hours. Just because I had to deal with it, didn't mean I had to like it.

I forced my already shut eyes into a hard squint. Curse the sun. I was going to reclaim my sleep. But naturally, nature ruled against me as the darkness I could see in my closed eyes wouldn't turn into dreams. I was awake now. I groaned again like an upset child. It wasn't fair—I didn't feel rested enough.

Attempting to shift into another position, somehow I felt...restricted. I wiggled around a bit more as I wasn't quite sure what was happening. I moaned slightly in dismay, pressing my tired head against my furry pillow.

Wait.

I didn't have a pelted pillow. Before I could open my eyes in shock, a yawn cut me off as a strong arms brought me down further, bringing me further into the depths off-

_Scourge?_

My eyes widened in panic as I looked around. Buried in his arms as he slept softly, I stretched out my fingers, trying not to do something rash._ He's just sleeping, _I told myself. I relaxed a bit, resting my head down into his chest, replaying last night in my mind.

_This isn't so bad. _I assured myself. I remembered kissing—_very hot kissing_—that probably lead to him carrying me off here until we feel a sleep. In our bacchanal stupor.

I sighed in relief. I wasn't loose. Our exchange couldn't have been anything more than mindless lip locking._ Right?_

But when I took note of the fact that Scourge was no longer wearing his shirt, and the fleshy feeling of his..._member_ prodding against my thigh...It couldn't be denied.

OH.

MY.

GOD.

"AH!" I screeched impulsively, wiggling out of his grasp as he jolted awake.

"Rosie-" he said, uncommonly alert, as my screaming and spazzing continued.

"Oh God, oh God, o_h God...what have I done?_" I yelled, shaking my head. "No, no, _no_!"

I let my eyes skim across to Scourge, confounded with confusion. "Amy, what's wrong?" he asked, trying to take my arm as I quickly scooted away, waving frantically before falling off the bed in a cartoonish _plop_.

"Amy," Scourge called after me as I rose up quickly, feeling what would be a hangover rain over my body...

_My body._ Sweet lord, I was naked. In front of _him_.

I snatched the light blanket from the bed to cover myself. _Better?_ Not really.

"But _you—_and _I—_and—_this-_" I began to ramble, gasping wild, like an excited child. Why was I rhyming? "And sex!? There was sex—_we_ had sex—_I _had sex-" I continued on in a fluster, trying, _desperately_ _trying,_ to fathom what the hell happened here.

"You, Scourge, and I, and this—Oh my God—_this_-"

Before I could continue on, Scourge brought his lips to mine, bringing me into a kiss. My eyes widened as I tried to squirm free but he held strong. Holding me down, he continued until my eyes fell slightly, and I felt myself calming down. It was almost as if he were a doctor and his kisses were some sort of cooling drug, relaxing my nerves... Almost.

He released me before giving me a smirk. "Can see you're at a lost for words," he said, his eyes flickering with a playful intensity. "Am I really _that_ good?" he said rather smugly, before snickering a few bars.

"SCOURGE!" I yelled at him. "This is not a joke!" I felt myself screeching now before I lowered my voice. Neighbors. "We had _sex_!" I said in a frantic whisper, scared that the whole universe could hear me.

Scourge shrugged his shoulders. I was so _sick_ of him shrugging his shoulders at life.

"I can see that," he observed, taking in my naked form that my sheer blanket wasn't very successful at shielding. "So what?"

"_So what?"_ I bit my lip as my distraught jade orbs bore into his. "I'm a virgin!" I stormed, as he merely rose from the mattress. Cocking his brow, Scourge faced me, a passive expression wearing strong on his face.

"I've never even really kissed a boy!" I went on, ignoring his stare, "then this one night, this _one_ night—I'm not pure!" I hysterically pushed before Scourge shook his head.

"Everything's _fine_," Scourge assured, his eyes now looking a bit bored, "and besides you could have fooled me. Little Miss _was_ a virgin," he teased now, a sense of liveliness returning to his orbs.

I grunted at his words_. What if that meant that I was like Sally? _Moaning, groping, _thrusting_...

I shook my head frantically, before placing it in my hands. _Oh God_. I felt so ashamed.

I lost my virginity and I was too drunk to actually remember it. And I couldn't exactly cry foul because I was pretty sure that I kissed him first. I rolled my eyes. Of course _that's_ the only thing I can actually remember from when we were being—I cringed—_intimate_.

What was this, some sort of sick movie?

I finally sat down on the bed, still allowing the blanket cover me as I was captured in unfortunate thought. The usual, _what the hell is wrong with me/this world_, and_ what do I do now?_ consumed my brain. Only before, whenever I had a problem I the opportunity to ignore it. The whole Sonic and Sally ordeal was a problem that didn't really concern me. It_ affected_ me, but at least I could choose to ignore them and sulk in my own misery at my apartment.

Now my problem was in my apartment-my little shame shack. As if on cue, the green hedgehog plopped next to me. Scratch that, my problem was right _next_ to me. Probably taking in the negative aura surrounding me, he quickly scooted to the corner of the bed.

I waved my hand lightly to tell him that he didn't have to do that. Last night wasn't his fault. And it wasn't mine.

It was Sonic's. I groaned to that too. _Lie. _

Enough of these thoughts. Like all problems, they wouldn't go away until I got to the bottom of it.

Just be cool.

"So..." I started off, looking at my alarm clock. "...how was it?"

Scourge looked up to the ceiling, as if he were not quite sure how to respond. "It was pretty good. Not angry or lustful. But, uh, the slow sensual kind?" he finished as an affirmation on the tip of his tongue, tapping his fingers against the bed in a light rhythm. I nodded once.

Slow and sensual. That was how I wanted my first time to be, so it was nice that my wish was unknowingly honored. Now if only I had the choice of which guy it was suppose to be with...

"What did you like the most about it?" I said this time, feeling a bit ridiculous about this Q&A session. I was _there. _Why couldn't I answer these questions for myself?

Scourge blinked at me, a bit taken back. Apparently he was a doer, not an answerer. He brought his arm up as if to help him generate thought. "I, uh...I enjoyed the intimacy, holding you close to me, and _feeling_ it, but aside from the actual sex itself, I enjoyed your breast. They're the perfect tease."

I didn't know whether to blush or not. I could feel that he must have enjoyed my rack, speaking for the way he was staring at them yesterday...And also because my nipples felt slightly swollen.

I sighed, before looking down. "Did you at least use protection?" I asked again, as he replied with look of disgust.

"_Geez_, Rosie," he commented, "how reckless do you think I am?"

I blinked at him. "You still haven't replied-"

"_Yes_," he snapped, rising up from the bed. I had to stop myself from reaching out to him.

"Sorry," I apologized, a little bit angry that it seemed like I was always apologizing. "I guess I always took you for a stoner-"

"_A stoner_?" Scourge interrupted, "Really Amy? I'm not hopeless. I may smoke and drink, and hang around some questionable people, but that's my business."

I glared at him. "Well I have every right to know!" I argued. "Especially when we had_ sex_!" I screamed at him, still baffled by the whole thing. I was tired of repeating it, but it was infectious on my tongue. _We. Had. Sex._

I shivered in my loosely blanketed form as Scourge simply shook his head.

"If I knew that this would be what I was waking up to, _trust me_, I wouldn't have bothered sleeping with you," Scourge commented, looking away in a sort of passive sadness.

I sighed, maybe I was overreacting a bit. Maybe it's better that it happened with someone I know at least. But I hated that that was the only assurance I had in the matter. It went against everything I stood for. I mean, I didn't maintain my virgin status for so long only for it to be lost in such a stupid, drunk-head, _perfect-for-TV_ manner.

"But hey..." Scourge called out again, waking me my mental rambling. "What's done is done." And just like that, the slick gaze, and that foolish teasing smirk was back. _Screw this._

I scoffed before looking around and throwing his jeans at him. "Just get dressed and leave! You know, since all of this is just one big _joke _to you," I sneered, before marching past him.

"Where are you going?" he said after me, angrily. I scoffed at his tone this time. _Who was he to be angry? _He fucked _me_.

"The bathroom," I snapped, refusing to look at him. "And when I get back, I expect you to be gone."

I shut the door with a loud boom, but I swear that I could hear him mumble something vulgar in the background.

Turning toward the mirror, I viewed myself, trying not to feel revolted. What I did. How I looked...

_Yeah, you're a prize Amy._

I slammed my fists against the white counter, refusing to let my tears fall. _How come nothing worked out for me?_

It was a simple plan.

Have Sonic to fall in love with me. It didn't work.

Go to the out the outlet mall to let off some steam. I get laid by _Scourge_.

I clench a hand against my stomach, fighting the urge to barf. He _touched_ me. He was _inside_ me.

I think I'm going to be sick.

I rose slightly to dispel these feelings, taking sight on my appearance. Tattered quills, fur matted like an outdoor mat, swollen lips, a _hickey_...

He wrecked me.

Lamenting at my ruined form, I walked into the shower, hoping that the artificial rain would wash away my sins and any trace of _him _still on me.

I stood there, stating at the tile as I gorged my form with_ Everlasting Sunshine_ body wash. My face wrinkled in an angry frown as my eyes peeped out of the window. Of course it was sunny. Of course I was bathing myself in _sunshine_ when I felt as miserable as darkness. This world was cruel.

Turning off the faucet, I dried my quills with a towel before wrapping it over my body. I took a deep breath, my eyes facing the white door in front of me. Exhaling, I quickly took the door knob into my hand. With any luck, he would be gone.

But I wasn't a lucky hedgehog.

So there he was; still pulling his stuff together as I watched idly. _What do I do now? _Part of me wanted to bolt out of the doorway and physically remove him from my apartment. But watching him innocently gather his things unfortunately reminded me that this wasn't his fault. Not entirely.

And was last night really such a bad thing? Was there really someone _to _be blamed? I mean, I delivered the first kiss, and although last night was mostly a drunken blur...I knew that I consented. Part of me even remembered enjoying it...I think.

And an even smaller part of me, the one that didn't have morals or self preservation, also wanted to ask him if he wanted to have sex again...You know, since I wasn't _really _there to experience it.

_What?_

I shook my head frantically to stop these thoughts. I was delusional. My head was throbbing and this was what happened when I tried to think in a mild hangover._ Stop doing that._

I stared straight ahead. Scourge's back was to me, until he grabbed his shirt on the edge of the bed closest to the bathroom door. Slipping it over his shoulders, he began to shield his rather...impressive six pack.

His eyes met mine briefly before sharply looking past me. "You can stop staring at me," he alerted, cracking his knuckles and stretching his arms. "You stared enough during." The vex in his voice was back. And so was my anger.

"LEAVE," I commanded, pushing him out of my room with him reluctantly following.

"Went to far, Rosie?" he said, bringing his hands up in defense, "_you know_ it's true."

There he was, calling me that _name_ again.

"_You know..._" I tried my best to humor back, without physically assaulting him, "I _was_ going to ask you if maybe you wanted to have sex again, since I barely remember last night, but since you're acting like that, you can just leave!"

His eyes widened as I shut the door in his smug face.

Good riddance.

* * *

I sat on my comforter trying not to think destructive thoughts. It was unlike me to do so. But in the span of a day, I've done some pretty _unlike_ me things. Sighing, I hugged my magenta pillow. I let my eyes fall against my alarm clock, seeing if time could stop for one moment. And I wouldn't do something else stupid.

9:15.

Congratulations. In less than 24 hours, my life was one big, pathetic mess. It was almost numbing, chilling even. _Just one big nightmare. _I resorted to staring at the soft pink wall of my girlish room. I was blank wall. A blank _stupid_ wall.

A ring and a knock on the door assured me that my troubles still weren't over. _Scourge._

Storming to the door, I let my fury manifest itself as my face settled in a snarl.

"I thought I told you to-"

Looking at me like I was a psychopath (which I probably was by now. _An emotional psychopath..._) was non other than my pyrotechnic friend, Blaze the Cat.

"Is every thing okay, Amy?" Blaze asked, concern weighing heavily on her voice. "Why are you in a towel?" she added, scanning my appearance with her acute cat eyes.

_Oh no._

"Fine-I'm _fine_," I quickly assured her, trying to brush off her questioning. I took a moment to stare south of my body. Huh, I _was_ in only a towel. I suppose blind fury and rage will do that to someone.

I secured the red cloth around my frame. "What brings you here?" I finally questioned back, as Blaze strummed a hand through her perfect, feathery lavender locks. I wanted to roll my eyes at her concern. Blaze was always so put together... unless worrying about me. Like now.

"Trust me, everything's fine," I persuaded further, flashing a bubbly smile. Blaze rolled her eyes slightly, not entirely convinced of the game I was playing.

"Remember, I'm here to help in anyway if you have an issue," she dismissed my reassurance, her ember orbs conveying a friendly doubt. I nodded.

"So how's the move going along?" I said this time. She replied with a gentle shrug.

"Decent. It's_ going_, but I'm not entirely sure where. Silver and I are having trouble deciding what to keep, and remove..." Blaze replied, her eyes now flickering with tired distress.

"I didn't realize that it would be so difficult. But Silver's ESP helps," Blaze laughed, and I'm pretty sure for the first time this day, I genuinely smiled.

Blaze used to be my neighbor. It's actually how our friendship became what it is today. Now that she and Silver were becoming serious, the two were in the process of moving in with each other at Silver's place. They're a lovely couple, really. And for that reason, I die a little bit inside when I remember I'm still single.

And now hooking up with guys I meet at bars. _Oh Amy..._

Blaze smoothed her white jacket, a content expression resting on her face. "I'm retrieving a box from my apartment and I decided to stop by. Am I imposing?" she said, as I shook my head. Not if me staring at a wall, mentally moaning _'Why me?'_ counts.

"I'll be heading out then," Blaze said, facing the hallway. "Anyways, we're still on for tonight, correct?" she faced me, a reassuring smile settling on her face.

"Yup, definitely," I agreed, wondering if I should just have Blaze come in, and explain the nightmarish situation that is now my life...

But somehow I couldn't bring myself to do it.

Blaze was perceptive enough. I'd rather her discover my flaws then outwardly tell her. At least not now. I wasn't too sure what was happening myself. It was a whirlwind of events, and I was still assessing the damage.

I let myself grin as I basked in the presence of my friend. "I'll see you later then. And I'll try to help you more with moving."

Blaze released a playful scoff, "I think I'm good. You're not so good with heavy lifting."

I pouted before nodding in agreement. "Maybe so, but it's the thought that counts, right?"

"A lazy man said that." Blaze placed a hand on her hip, something she only did when she was trying to make a point. "It's the _help_ that counts. Anyway, I'll see you later Amy."

I waved good-bye as she ventured out into the hallway until I could hear faint footsteps from the other side of the adjacent wall. Sighing, I closed the door before me. My mind was still racing with unanswered questions.

_What do I do about Scourge? What about Blaze? What do I do now?_

_Is there really a problem? Or am I just making one in my he-_

Before I could drown further into my sea of thoughts, the ringing of my phone cut me off. Running into the kitchen and grabbing the folly colored device swiftly, I placed it to my ear before speaking.

"Hello?" I said, forcing my normal, optimistic tone.

"Hey, Ames. It's Sonic."

* * *

Uh oh. How will Amy be able to handle this?

Haha, the Oh my God at the beginning of the chapter reminds me of the song "Omigod You Guys" from _Legally Blonde: the Musical_. But I'm just ranting. Please review! I'll see you soon!

~Koko B


	8. Feeling Sorry

Hello. Here's Chapter 8. I'm surprised how well this story is going along, but I'm also glad that it seems everyone is liking it so far.

With that, thanks for reading. And also, thanks to Guest, DIM666 - Insane Leader, Blue-Fire on Ice, and AN-DoubleRainbow-NA for reviewing the last chap.

Now on with the story.

So Amy and Scourge hooked up, but will that compare to the_ conversation?_

**Disclaimer: I do not own SEGA or any of their characters I'm about to use._  
_**

Read and see!**  
**

* * *

Chapter 8: Feeling Sorry

Pause.

"_Sonic?"_ I gasped as my eyes widened in shock.

"Yeah, Ames," he replied with slight suspicion on his breath. "You okay?"

Just dandy.

"Um, yeah, yes Sonic," I told him, my pitch rising as I was suddenly trying very hard to remember why I was ever mad at him in the first place. Damn his affect on me...

"Okay then," Sonic's voice relaxed, as I tried my best not to tense up. To think, this time yesterday I would have been ecstatic. Now _hanging up_ the phone could only produce that type of joy.

"So, ah, w-what did y-you need?" I sputtered like the fool I was. I shook my head, clenching the phone harder in my hands. I just wanted this to be over.

"Well, Ames, some half-wit threw some chilli-dogs at my house," he explained, "And in favorite my running shoes..."

I delayed a flout, as I tried my best not to feel insulted. _Half-wit?_ Of course he would call to unknowingly shame me. Coiling the phone line around my pointer finger, I tilted my head up to get a better reading of his words.

"That's _terrible_, Sonic," I spoke, trying my best to sound concerned. My momentary feelings of dread were over. _Serves him right. Wait, no it doesn't. Sonic doesn't deserve that! Or does he..._I thought before taping my fingers against the granite kitchen counter. _Get a grip._ "Do you have any leads?"

"No," Sonic said simply. "I can't believe I didn't notice it. I went out yesterday, but I left through the garage, and I didn't return until nightfall. Ha, my carelessness right?" I could feel him grinning that boyish grin that I loved. I sighed.

"But you're always buying chilli-dogs for me," Sonic continued, "and it looks like someone might 'ave been trying to frame you," he considered, before adding, "You'd never do such a thing."

I was suddenly very grateful that this conversation was occurring over the phone. I didn't know how I would carry on if this happened in passing. Being the fastest being alive, I was somewhat surprised that he didn't decide to confront me personally. Under any other circumstance, the sight of him in my apartment to talk to _me_, instead of just _being_ here when the other guys also came for annual gatherings would have made my day. My frickin' year.

Now my day was just starting, and I wanted it to end. Starting with this call.

"Amy?" he called out as I halted my response. Caring but somewhat impatient. What else was one to expect from the radical blue blur?

"Of course not," I finally said in a sigh. _Why would I hurt my hero? Even if he's been hurting me? _I've just been too _stupid_ to realize that his un-romantic behavior towards me was just that. Maybe the reason why our relationship never progressed from awkward friend-self proclaimed lover zone wasn't because of him.

It was me. I shook my head, quickly disagreeing with myself. All I did was love him. And he apparently didn't want to love me back. He just didn't like me. At least not the way I wanted him to. And I felt like an idiot that this was all coming together. If it wasn't for the _incident_, I'd still be lost in my unfortunate delusion...But now wasn't the time to think about this. With him on the line, I didn't want my very personal thoughts to escape from my mouth. If I felt mortified before, try spilling my guts about how I felt about him. Wait, never mind.

I did that on a daily basis.

"I have a hunch that it's Shadow," Sonic began to joke, possibly feeling the harsh tension coming from my side of the line. Or maybe lack of. I hadn't offered a marriage proposal, or discussed dating destinations. To him I probably seemed unnaturally quiet. And I was a talker. Especially about all topics blue.

"Um yeah," I tried to consider, opening my mostly silent mouth to say more. "Shadow was telling me something about how you two were going to have some duel or match or something. I guess he was trying to get your attention. Don't tell him I told you, kay?"

I frowned a bit. It wasn't fair to put this false accusation on Shadow's shoulders, but he was being a real douche to me. Sure he wasn't _unprovoked_...but this was just me returning the middle fingered favor.

"That figures," Sonic decided with a sigh. "And sure thing."

And that was that.

He was gone as fast as he came.

* * *

There was a whole day to kill.

And it wasn't even noon.

I had managed to get dressed, optioning for a cream, short sleeve peter pan collared tunic with a black buttoned-up contrast, navy skinny jeans, and a pair of chocolate brown boots.

Physically, I was more than presentable.

Mentally, I was a distraught little girl—_woman_—didn't know what to do with herself.

I paced around the apartment trying not to become bored with myself. I didn't have a job. Practically a lifetime of helping to save the world payed off quite nicely. And since most schools were on summer break, I still had months of free time until heading off to law school.

_Ha_, people said I was a persuasive person. But somehow I could only manipulate things to happen that I _didn't_ want.

I was expecting to fill this time by hanging out with my friends, and genuinely having a good time. But movie night with Blaze wasn't until 7pm, and it seemed like everyone else had their own lives.

_What to do?_

Now that I think about it, I didn't even _have _my own car. It was still at Merriment Plaza. I sighed at my foolish actions. I'd have to go back.

The outlet mall was about a mile away, and I wasn't in the mood to walk over there in the May heat. But I didn't want to stay here either.

Grabbing my purse, I headed for the door hoping that only good things would come from leaving my apartment. But a girl could only hope.

And away I went.

* * *

It probably would have been a good thing to have actually _checked_ the weather forecast today because it was blazing. My feet felt like they were melting, and the cool chiffon-like texture of my shirt was the only thing that ventilated me enough, preventing me from looking like a total fur ball of sweat.

Because it was me, I tried my best to ignore the heat as my feet skimmed the pavement instead of marching back inside the instant I felt uncomfortable. Now, halfway between my home and the plaza, I was at odds with myself.

Yesterday, there was a cool, optimistic breeze in the air. Now the staggering heat of reality was blaring on me, burning me senseless. There were other people on their bikes, walking the paved path alike, but they seemed unfazed by it. But unlike me they looked happy, as if happiness was some sort of natural coolant. I on the other hand, in all my bothered bliss, was roasting like nut. Wiping a bead of sweat from my head, it was clear. I, and I alone, was put on hell on Mobius.

_Sweet, merciful-_

"Amy?" I spun around quickly, as I was presented with a rather horrific sight.

"_Sally_?" I choked out, my mouth dried like this desert of a town. My eyes fell to the squirrel girl jogging in place. She took off the ear buds of her MP3 player before focusing on me. For whatever reason, she was glowing in her athletic wear—a sky blue sports bra and shorts—like a fitness goddess, completely undeterred by the incredible heat before us. Even though _she_ was running,_ I_ was the sweaty mess.

Great. Now I know why he picked her...

She brushed her auburn hair from her eyes as she allowed her glimmering azure gaze to grace mine.

"Are you okay?" she asked, as she stopped bobbing in place, studying me further. _God_, I was so tired of being asked that. Especially by the two beings who were the very reason why I am not okay!

I gave a reluctant nod. "Well good!" she chirped, a graceful smile settling on her lips. Why were all the females in my life more put together than me... "I was asking because you look like your about to have a heat stroke," she observed.

"I'm fine, really," I objected, forcing myself to a perfect upright position, and trying my best to look decent. _Not_ dying of heat. Sally laughed lightly. _Of course she would..._

"I don't think so," she said, taking her hand in mine. Great, I was holding hands with the pleasant girl who had defiled the boyfriend of my dreams. "Here, I'm just about done running, and my car is parked in Merriment, which is a few blocks over. I'll drive you were you need to go-"

"Actually," I interrupted, unsuccessful at trying to suck up some of the dry, humid air before a hot gust slapped my face, "my car is parked there too. So there's no need for that-"

"Well good then! We can go _together,_" she practically exclaimed, pulling me along with her. Caring, responsible, _perky...Y_eah Sonic, I can see what makes her better than _me_...

"I rarely see you and it'll be fun," she added, a satisfied ring in her voice. I tried to force a smile.

_Oh goody. _

We reached Merriment a lot slower than I thought we would. But I have to admit, me being focused on the squirrel...chipmunk-_sight before me_- acted to distract from the heat.

"What side are you parked in?" she called before me.

"...Uh, North," I gracelessly remembered, as she nodded.

"Me too," she said, as we walked through the outlet mall, already filled quite nicely with eager buyers.

"So, why did you leave your car here?" Sally turned to ask me, as I blinked thoughtfully, a bit taken back.

"Well, I-I, um..." I stammered for a bit, as Sally's gaze remained, unflinching. _Ugh_, I was never good on the spot. Nor did I want to tell the truth. "I came here yesterday...and I lost my key. I walked home, and I got a spare," I finally said. _Not a bad lie_.

"Oh, too bad," Sally commented. "But I suppose the weather was a bit more pleasant than today," I merely gazed at her appearance. _I _was the one sweating to a pulp, while she was glistening. A few whistles from vendors, and other nosy guys acted to assure her regal, alluring presence.

She ignored them as we walked further to the other side of the mall. She was already taken for. "You wanna get a smoothie with me?" She said suddenly, as I blinked at her.

If I had any self-respect, I would have thanked her, declined, and went on my merry way. But I didn't.

"Sure," I agreed, suddenly hating myself. The last thing I needed was to continue to see how much better she was than me even _without_ Sonic.

"Great!" she cheered lightly. "I know this great place, Smooth Junction, it's up ahead."

We walked further until the establishment came into view. It was the kind of trendy, but earthy place that I'm surprised I overlooked. I suppose I saw a lot more when my gaze wasn't permanently fixed on Sonic.

The space had city like feel to it but managed to appear like a tropical escape. A cool, tea green, a warm orange, and a refreshing ocean blue were the basic palate of the place, and they worked in unison to produce a relaxed, stylish environment. Of course, Sally had good taste.

We walked further into the establishment to place our orders. Out of the back, a rabbit, dawned in a Smooth Junction uniform, came to attend to us.

"Hey, Sally," Cream greeted politely before turning to me. "Oh, hello Amy, what brings you here?"

I motioned to the female standing next to me. "Sally," I stated. But what brought _Cream_ here?

"Since when did you get a job?" I questioned. Maybe I was loosing focus on the friends in my life...

"Oh, just last week. Sally would know, she's a frequent customer," the squirrel nodded, running a hand through her slightly tasseled hair as she smiled.

"Yes, Cream can make a killer smoothie, " she commented, as the rabbit blushed slightly. I allowed myself to smile.

"Technically, I don't _need_ a job," Cream noted, bringing out cups, "But mom said that it would 'build character'," she mocked, using air quotes, "and when she means 'build character' she means that she doesn't want me making out with Tails all summer. But he visits frequently, so I don't mind..."

With a worker's smile, Cream's russet orbs settled on us. "So, what'll it be?"

Sally brought a finger to her chin thoughtfully, "The blue blurry, please." _Of course she'd want that._

Cream nodded, taking a mental order. "And you, Amy?"

I peered at the foreign menu. "I...um, the strawberry _sizzler_," I said, feeling a bit ridiculous at the name. God forbid just strawberry-kiwi, right?

"Nice one," Cream assured, whipping up various ingredients in a blender. In little to no time, the slushy concoctions were presented before us. Clicking some buttons on the register, she turned to us.

"Will this be separate?" she gazed up. Before I could respond, Sally placed a ten on the counter.

"I'm paying," she told the apricot rabbit. Cream nodded before cashing bill.

I didn't know if I should of rejected her offer right there. I mean, I had the money to pay, and I didn't want to be thanking Sally for anything.

But I did anyway.

"Thank you," I said, trying my best to avoid eye contact. Undetecting how tense I was, she merely smiled.

"No problem," she brushed off before we settled at a high-rise table. Sally sat there, like a queen on her pedestal, as I felt like her hand-out. She lead me here—a perfectly air conditioned, bubbly environment—when I was on the verge of having a heat stroke, and then paid for my smoothie.

With all of the things she has done for me, it felt like I was paying some price instead. Part of me wanted Sally to pay (not actually_ pay_ anymore, it was bad enough that she was richer than me) for taking Sonic away from me, but the again, at what cost? I had no right to Sonic, and me disliking her because of the guy in between didn't seem worth it.

We sipped our beverages in silence (less awkward than I would have anticipated, however) as I tried to remove these deep thoughts about Sally from my head. With her being right next to me, it seemed like I was wronging her some how. Like talking smack about a friend in their house. Only we weren't friends. At least in my mind. Like I was Sonic's self-proclaimed girlfriend, Sonic's _real _girlfriend may have self-proclaimed herself as my friend with all of her actions toward me so far. Which was really nice of her...

But I didn't want to get soaked up in her niceness...So instead I focused on the wooden oak floors, the grey, powerful fan above my head...

"Hey guys," Cream greeted again, scooting a chair in between the two of us with her own smoothie in hand. Sitting down on the chair in a soft _plop_, she took a quick sip from her straw before her innocent gaze met ours. "I'm on my break," she finally said, as we nodded.

"That was quick," I lightly humored as Cream's lips ascended into a grin.

"Well it's noon, and surprisingly no one else has stepped through the door," she smiled, before sucking down on her beverage.

"Very true," Sally noted. "So how are things with you and Tails?"

Cream continued to grin. Only now it was a wild, clearly love-struck one. "It really couldn't be better. I'm really grateful for what we have." I tried my best to look happy for her, but this was not the conversation I wanted to hear. The slight, superficial admiration I had for Sally was gone just for bringing that up. I scoffed. _Curse relationships. _

Cream gave me a questionable look as I waved my hand in defense. "Sorry," I said, beginning to slurp rapidly on my straw. "_Brain freeze._"

Sally opened her mouth as if to say something, but shook her head in an effort to push on, "Well, that's really nice to hear."

Adjusting her apron, Cream nodded in Sally's direction. "Thank you, Sally. How's Sonic?"

Wait.

Was I the only one who didn't realize that Sonic and Sally were in a relationship? You know, before the whole walk-in sexual trauma event? _How?_

"Amazing," Sally commented, practically swooning. In order to stop myself from crying out, I bit down on my straw, crushing the nonexistent life out of it.

"Have you found someone, Amy?" Sally said swiftly, her eyes gleaming with interest. I fought the urge to jump on her. So this is why she brought me here. To assert her superiority. Her claim on my beloved Sonic. I shook my head, my eyes boring past her. _Should I even respond?_

"No," I finally said with a slight wrinkle of my nose, back to placing my lips against my cool straw hoping this conversation would be over. I thought we were here to _enjoy_ smoothies. Not _enjoy_ my expense due to my screwed up love life.

I mean, I really, _really_ wanted to despise her right now, but she wasn't particularly awful. Her question wasn't out of bounds. Especially since she probably considered me to be her friend. But what was the point of asking a question if you already knew the answer?

"Well, don't worry, you'll find someone," she assured as I shrugged.

"So how's the sex?" Cream said out of nowhere, earning a frenzied stare from me. _Since when did Cream talk about sex?_ She was only eighteen. The little girl I knew couldn't have grown up that quickly, could she?

"_Really_ _good_," Sally admitted, a blush settling on her face. I gave her an unsatisfied smile as Cream reached her hands out to the woman.

"That's great. I was a bit reluctant to do it with Tails for the first time, but Tails is really good," she announced, beaming. "I mean, _really good_," she boasted.

The two began to commence in rapid giggling and laughing as I threw a fake ha-ha their way. Chugging down the rest of the contents of the drink, and ignoring the freezing sensation at the back of my tongue, I threw the container away, studying the table before me.

They were on another level than me.

Even though I had technically lost my virginity, it wasn't in the same context as them. They had boyfriends, while I felt like a harlot. They had experienced love. I hadn't _experienced_ anything that close. That precious.

They were all, _'Yay, we're in a committed relationship with guys who love us'_. While I was all, '_Damn it, only a whore would have a drunken, mistake of a hook up'_.

Seeing how they continued, drinking their smoothies, and being so invested in each others conversations...

I knew I had no place here.

Leaving the establishment, I refused to look back.

It's not like they cared.

* * *

Sorry, Amy. I put you in a pretty tough situation. But you still have the movie with Blaze. I'm sure things are going to look up.

Anyways, thanks for reading, and please review. I've had like 700 views on this story, and only 25 reviews? C'mon guys...

Yeah, I'm being pushy. If that's okay.

See you soon.

~Koko B


	9. Some Nights

Hello. Like always, it's me again. Thanks for reading. I enjoy writing, and I'm so grateful that I have such a great audience. With that being said, thanks to anonymousWriter37, DIM666 - Insane Leader, AN-DoubleRainbow-NA, and xXxJAMIE-JULIA-RAVENxXx for reviewing. I love you guys. If that's okay.

Speaking of love, there is some **sex**y stuff in this chapter. Wanted to get that out. You'll see when it's coming, and if you don't like, you can kindly scroll out of it. I'm not one to write such a thing, and I'm not a pro at this sort of thing, so bear with me.

You have been warned.

Anyway, so Amy has a movie night with Blaze...How will that go? See it below...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SEGA. Yay.

* * *

Chapter 9: Some Nights

Seriously.

Someone should have told me that being single meant being publicly shunned by my friends. I know that they didn't mean it, and that it was unintentional. But it still pissed the hell out of me.

So the movies seemed like a great way to stop thinking about that afternoon. Blaze wasn't relationship savvy, even if she was in one. She was a modest feline who kept her private business to herself and who it concerned.

And with everything, I thanked her for it.

I mean, where does Cream _get off _talking in front of me like that? First off, she's a _teenager_. She probably shouldn't be letting too many people know that she's having sex. They could tattle to Vanilla...

Secondly, when did she become all _friendly_ with Sally? Is there some type of club they suddenly received membership for when they decided to swear in their independence for a boyfriend? Thirdly, when did being in a relationship suddenly mean romantic diarrhea of the mouth? Seriously.

Talk. Talk. Talk. Talk. TALK.

It was a total blah fest, and the fact that neither of them even called to clarify why I left (even Sally who seems to deem herself as so _fricken_ righteous) confirms that they didn't even notice me. Or care for that matter.

But moving on.

The movies.

I have to admit that I was actually looking forward to it now. Just me and Blaze. _Vienna, My City of Love. _A charming rom-com to lessen the burdens of reality for a little while. Film love was fake, unlike the conversation I was forced to witness with Sally and Cream today. But enough of that.

With the heat subsiding with the setting sun, I rolled into the movie theater parkway with cool spirits. I strolled out of my car and into the Gaiety Movie Theater. The cinema was still technically in the plaza, as it followed the same parking system, but it was it's own entity, meaning that I didn't have to deal with all the crazy vendors on a Friday evening.

Upon entrance, my eyes locked onto Blaze as I waved at her to get her attention.

"Hey, Blaze!" I called out to her, shuffling in her direction.

Blaze's halcyon orbs fell on mine. "Hey, Amy," she addressed. "Nice to see you put some clothes on," she humored, as I playfully rolled my eyes. "Ready to see the movie?"

I nodded. I needed the escape. "Definitely."

We purchased our tickets and beverages with ease, before walking into the movie room. Ah, I love being on time for previews. Sometimes they were better than the actual movie.

I settled into a scarlet seat to watch the preview before me. I was an animated movie about toasted bread.

_Well, not always._

I closed my eyes taking in the atmosphere. The chill air, the smell of yellow-butter popcorn that was the ultimate symbol of the movies, the quiet chatter of a hall that wasn't yet crowded...I didn't know what it was, but I felt the most relaxed than I had in days.

"Hey, Blaze," a male's voice called out. "Did I miss anything?"

I opened my eyes slowly, not quite ready to see the distraction I knew to well sitting next to Blaze. With my gaze now fixed on the white-silver hedgehog, my assertion was confirmed.

Blaze shook her head, "Not unless you call _Mr. Bread Man: Toast-ally Awesome, _missing something," Blaze teased, her ember orbs remarkably playful. Silver chuckled a bit before he extended over his mate, his golden gaze meeting mine.

"Oh hey, Amy," he said, noting my presence. "Didn't see you there, but it's been a while, hasn't it?

I nodded slowly, "Uh, hey Silver?" I greeted back, my eyes broading as I tried to verify his presence that was very uncalled for. "Um, what brings you here?"

"Explosions," he simply stated, wrapping an arm around Blaze's shoulder. _Explosions?_

"But, I, uh, _wait_," I stammered, as the couple blinked at me cautiously. "I thought this was a chick-flick. A romantic comedy?" I tried to ration as Silver shook his head.

"_This?_" Silver asked, pointing his thumb at the screen. "Nah, Vienna, My City of Love: _Total Destruction_, is an action flick. There's comedy. But romance? Enough to justify the title."

_Way to be observant, Amy._

"I hope you don't mind that I brought Silver," Blaze intervened this time. _No, of course I wouldn't._ "When I realized that it wasn't a girly movie and he wanted to go, who was I to say no?" she considered, as I sighed.

"But I should have at least verified this to you," Blaze said, as I shrugged my shoulders. It wasn't the first time I'd been disappointed by a friend. And it wasn't like I was being completely honest with her either. "I'm sorry," she apologized, as I shook my head.

"It's fine," I assured her. "I don't have a problem with Silver. Right Silver?" I called out to the hedgehog.

"Right," he replied with a smile. Blaze couldn't resist sporting a grin too. I nodded at their direction. I could deal with this. Three didn't have to be a crowd. _Right?_

The lights dimmed and movie finally started.

Only time would tell.

* * *

Lights on.

I didn't _hate_ the movie. You know, aside from hearing, _"Die Viennese scum!"_ approximately 64 times... but it was more so the action _off_ of the screen that lead me astray.

Blaze and Silver were not the type of couple to show strong, physical displays of affection. And for the longest time, I realized why our friendship blossomed. Blaze didn't make me feel like her substitute when her boyfriend was unavailable. A lot like Cream and some of the others did when I was present. And like I always said, I always thanked her for it. But as they say...

Less is sometimes more.

The subtle actions I saw from the corner of my eye: squeezing hands, Blaze resting her head on his shoulder, Silver reeling her closer to him, weren't extreme forms of affection in the slightest. But that was it. The crazy romantic-fluff stuff earns an annoyed eye roll. This was actually very sweet. Lovely. But it only reminded me of what I didn't have, and what everyone else seemed to possess in abundance.

"So, how'd you like the movie," Silver asked out loud, but I knew who it was directed towards.

"I enjoyed it," Blaze said as we ventured out into the lobby. "I wish the explosions weren't so loud," Blaze added, tossing her empty container into the trash bin, before soothing her cat ears.

Silver laughed, "But the explosions were the best part!" he playfully argued. "What about you, Amy?"

I shrugged my shoulders, looking down at my boots. "It was good, I guess. Action movies aren't my forte."

"Said the girl who picked it out," Blaze considered as I stuck my tongue out at her. I'd been too preoccupied to notice. Or care.

"Well as fun as this has been, I should be heading home," I expressed, pulling my purse over my shoulder.

"Wait, it's only nine. The sun hasn't even completely set. Was there anything else you wanted to do?" Blaze offered as I shook my head. She was right, after the movies we'd usually hit up the restaurant next door, or find some other girl thing to do.

But that was before the two of them became serious.

I took a quick glance at Silver, trying to detect his expression. He didn't look against going some place, but maybe that was the other thing about relationships. The unwillingness to _not _spend time with each other. Even if I was butting in.

But I wanted to be alone.

"I'm fine," I pushed, as Blaze's glance turned into a slightly worried one. "I have a lot of work to do, prepping for law school in the fall and all..."

Blaze nodded. "If you sure..." she said, as if _she_ wasn't sure, taking Silver's hand in hers. "Then we'll be leaving. Which lot are you in?"

"North," I stated.

"South," she said reluctantly, meeting my gaze with a concerned sigh. "Then we'll see you later, Amy." The two of them waved goodbye as I watched them disappear into the darkness beginning to dawn outside.

_Alone._

I guess I shouldn't really be complaining. I could still be with them if I wanted. I chose to chase them away.

Starting off in the direction of my car, I became invested in my sorry thoughts. _Was I making myself miserable? Lonesome?_ I pulled my keys out of my purse, rejecting these ideas. But who was I kidding? Even with their presence, I would still be alone. Just with company.

My boots shuffled against the parking lot floor, the space much more expansive than I had previously realized. I should of parked closer. But the word _should _never worked for me. I'd been a neglected victim of the should, could, and almost as worst,_ would_.

_Should_ the day suck? Probably.

_Could_ the day suck? Very likely.

_Would_ the day suck? Most definitely.

I released a groan, wondering what I did to earn such cruel luck. I was a world hero. We all worked in tandem, with Sonic and Shadow receiving most of the credit because they could do more than the rest of us. But just for preventing worldwide destruction on more than one occasion, shouldn't the universe be permanently inclined in my favor?

_Of course not._

Because as I roamed the endless sea of cars, there he was, leaning on his motorcycle. Taking a passive draw from a cigarette, I could see the smoke ring out from the back of Scourge's head. I considered making a break for it, refusing to put myself in a situation to talk about everything that happened last night. I was blocking it, and I didn't want it to be unleashed by the teasing way he knew how to push my buttons. I preferred them _un_pushed.

Exhaling, and walking toward him, I disbanded that cowardly idea quickly, as I tried to look more confident than I actually was.

"You know smoking is bad for you," I said from behind, trying to start off as the dominant one in the conversation that would follow.

He cocked his head as if to register my words before taking another drag, clearly ignoring them. Tossing it to the ground and crushing it against the sole of his shoe, however, I decided that my words were victorious.

"You look hot," he finally whistled, turning around to study my appearance. Eyes of ice danced on mine as I tried my best to remain unflinching. "You back for another round of meaningless sex?"

I was too bothered to reply with an eye roll. Melting his icy gaze I shook my head. "No sex is meaningless," I asserted, my arms crossing over my troubled heart, "it means more to some than others..."

Scourge stared out into the night sky. "So it does," he considered, before rising from his vehicle and staring intently at me. I fought the urge to fall back as his gaze held me. "So which one are you?"

I blinked at him in confusion, never before had I seen his face so serious, so determined to know my response. My hands clenched.

"I don't know," I finally said, "I don't know what to think about the whole thing." I hated suddenly being vulnerable but it was true. Part of me wanted to throw a fit, devastated that I carelessly lost something that I'll never get back. But that was pointless. The other part wanted to dismiss the whole thing all together. Just like I wanted to dismiss any feelings I ever had for Sonic. But like that too, it wasn't that easy.

Scourge's gaze softened as a look of sincerity graced his eyes. "Look Amy, I'm sorry for putting you in this situation," he finally said, as my eyes broadened.

"You were confused that night," he continued, "It was wrong what I did. Just because I could have didn't mean that I should."

I have to admit. I didn't know how to react to Scourge's words. The sight of him apologizing to me was almost as crazy as the thought of the two of us being intimate. But it happened.

Shaking my head, with a sigh I looked up at him. "It's fine. I'm still getting used to the idea that it happened, but I'm not going to fret over it."

That was the old Amy. The desperate, make an uproar about everything that doesn't go my way, Amy. Now I was going to break away from my stereotype. I wasn't going to do what I thought anyone wanted, just like I did with Sonic. You know, besides, actually leaving him _alone_ when I was dead set on his affections... I shook my head again. Forget about my blue standard. I was finally going to act for me.

Hopefully that wasn't too much easier said than done.

"Really?" Scourge replied after a while, his eyes brightening with anxious surprise like the stars beginning to form above us. I brushed a stray hair into place before nodding slowly.

"So you _don't_ think I'm a douche?" Scourge said this time in a mocking tone, but it wasn't complete without his signature smirk. I narrowed my eyes, shrugging slightly.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far..." I offered, clearly teasing him. And there it was, the smirk was back. I gave a half smile, fixing my gaze on him. "But I'm trying to view what happened with an approach—that's not immediately anger at myself."

If not anger, then the opposite would be love. But the very least, which I could handle—would be forgiveness and affection. After all, if I was ever going to get past this, I was going to have to forgive Scourge. I couldn't hold a grudge against something we were both accountable for.

But then there leaves affection. I'm not sure what type of feelings I had toward Scourge. I couldn't say that they were romantic, but what _were_ true romantic feelings? I mean, I strived to be in a relationship with Sonic based on him saving me when I was a kid. Wasn't that a bit shallow? Maybe I waltzed around the place, claiming to be a lover or love when I didn't really know what it was. To feel_ real_ love for someone.

For me to have _kissed_ Scourge must have meant something. I couldn't hide behind the intoxication card. I _felt _something. Something about the way he treated me, the way he advised me attracted me to him. And the fact that he wasn't entirely bad looking could have helped...

But I was getting ahead of myself. We had slept with each other, but he was sort of right. It wasn't meaningless in the slightest, but it was pretty casual. It happened under the assumption that we could both part ways and never think about it if we wanted. But I didn't want to do that.

Maybe there was something here.

I placed my gaze back on the harlequin hedgehog who also seemed captured in a daze. Only, speaking for the slightly foolish simper on his face as he let out a small chuckle before he continued to stare at nothing confirmed that he was probably thinking about something funny on TV or out in the parking lot horizon that I couldn't see. _Or maybe us. When we were having sex..._

I shivered slightly. It was still weird. But I still wanted to do it. Again. Call it hormones, but I felt unfairly deprived of the moment that was supposed to blossom me into a woman. Maybe that's why I was so worthless to Cream and Sally's conversation, even though I was technically part of their 'club'.

"So anyway..." I started, halting my incessant mental ramblings. "...I just want to say that I'm not mad. From what I can remember—_and it's very little_—I liked it."

Scourge looked a bit taken back. _"Really?"_ he said again, in both shock and revelation. I nodded.

"I'm so sick of compromising myself, and I guess this morning was my first true act of rebellion, and I didn't know what to do with myself," I considered. It was true. I went from being a prude in waiting to a practically participating in a one night stand. I wasn't proud by a long shot, but the experience opened my eyes. "Maybe it's not a bad thing to take a chance."

"Maybe not," he also said considerably, before flashing me a smirk. "I like you, Rosie."

"I like you, too," I said, before my slightly irritated gaze met his.

"But if you don't stop calling me Rosie, you'll never come back to my house."

* * *

I still invited him in anyways.

I realized that when you fight for something so long it may decrease your chance at success. Fighting him on the nickname thing was a pointless battle I wasn't going to win.

I liked Scourge. I know it may have seemed like I was rushing with moving on, but who was I not to? The relationship I had with Sonic was almost entirely composed in my head. If you took away my desperate mentality to be with him, my relationship so far with Scourge was completely innocent and natural. Boy meets girl. Girl meets boy. They hook up. It's how the world goes round.

Besides. I liked him. And it's not like we were eloping. I liked how he would listen to me in an objected manner, and wouldn't judge me. He was impartial, a bit smirky, crude even, but never condescending or over righteous. He was nothing like me, but that was a good thing. The world didn't need a male equivalent of me running around. As they say, opposites attract. And I wanted different.

As a _screwed_ up girl like me, I _needed_ that.

Just like I_ needed_ him in my bedroom. To be _screwed_.

He was on top of me, kissing me all over, sucking on my chin, that ticklish side of my neck, and slowly began undoing the buttons of my blouse. His lips came upon my chest, only shielded by my bra. He unhooked that too.

_"Scourge,"_ I gasped in a hush, as his lips settled on my erect nipples. Suckling on them hard, I was blinded in bliss. My eyes glazed over, as my hands ran greedily over his back as I tried to contain myself. My hands settled on his shoulders, as he leaned further on top of me, sealing me in a lip-lock. I quivered underneath him as he roared, exploring my mouth rapidly, his tongue lashing against mine.

His chest pressed against mine, my heart beating like a hummingbird as he held me close. I chose to nibble on his lower lip, and the back of his chin as he groaned, using his hands to assault my curves, moving on to those breasts he loved so much.

By now his throbbing member was tickling my belly. I kissed him back, capturing his attention with my lips.

"_I want you.._." I slurred, his pursed lips brushing against my neck, cutting me off.

"_I want you..."_ I began again, as he groaned this time, an impatient roar emitting from his mouth as he seize my ear in a nibble, claiming me as his, scattering my thoughts this sinful ardor.

Coming up to my glistening face, his parted eyes flickered against mine. "You don't have to say it, Rosie."

He gave me a final deep kiss as I drank him up, my hands rushing through his silky, harlequin fur. He tilted my head with his hands to gape harder on my face, to _tease _me, before entangling his fingers with mine.

I was becoming restless in lust. My lower region was burning, like liquid fire, and I could barely stand it.

"Scourge-" One thrust cut me off. I released a suppressed moan, as I could see Scourge's eyes roll back. It was lust. _Lusty lust lust._

"_Shit_," he gasped, pulling out, and driving in again. I could feel his hands tense and clench against mine, as I watched him, trying become accustomed with this new feeling. He was so hard, and I was tight.

Another thrust silenced my thoughts, as pleasure began to soar in me. Picking up a slow rhythm, the green hedgehog began to move in a steady pace. Making contact with that..._that part_...of me that me that made it very difficult to..._think._

In and out. Up and down. We gridded as one, like a cork in the ocean.

The man before released a howl, dissatisfied at the pace he had previously established. Burying my hands into the mattress, he rose his hips, gyrating them faster, rolling them in circles and making my body feel, dare I say..._happy_.

I moaned, holding him closer to me with my head tilted back, feeling like Hedone, Goddess of Pleasure, as he delivered kisses to my neck.

I could feel a smile creep on my face, as my hips started to dance against his, fueling me further with mental explosions of happy feelings. After all, it takes two to vertical tango.

"Rosie," he called out, as I grinded with him, his phallus hitting that-ah spot. Straddling my legs over his shoulders, he pushed himself in deeper, penetrating me harder, faster.

"_Mmm_," I moaned, eyes glazed over like the virgin I was yesterday, my mind racing as I tried to feel _everything_.

Faster. Quicker. Accelerating at super speed.

"_Scourge,"_ I called out in a hushed sigh, on the highest of erotic edges, _"I'm about to..."_

Stop.

I gasped for air, as if I had been suddenly released from being submerged underwater. I could punch him if I wasn't in such a bothered haze. "_Stop teasing me,"_ I moaned, pleading almost, _"I'm going to lose it."_

I could see a smirk return in his eyes as he resumed. "Just..." _Thrust. _"Building..." _Thrust. _"Suspense..." _Thrust._

Burying my hands in his back, I could feel the mind-shattering sensation return. _"Yes," _I gasped, before a powerful moan over took me. My eyes rolled back, and I could see stars. Orgasmic, outer-worldly, stars.

Scourge took no trouble, sucking, teasing on my breasts which severely increased the sensation, blinding me from reality, as my toes curled against the white sheets, and my hands prodded into his back for support, clinging me back to Mobius.

A groan escaped him as he pummeled my insides with no mercy.

"_Shit-_" he called out again, until I felt it. _Him._ As his thrusting lessened, and my body was welcomed by a warm sensation.

He rolled off of me with a groan before bringing me too him. He released a whistle before satisfied eyes met mine.

"How was that?" he said, regaining his breath as I nestled closer to him, taking in his presence.

"I can't believe I waited..._so_ _long_ to do this," I simply replied, panting slightly, not entirely answering his question. Winded and tired, I rested my head on his chest, feeling it rise as he laughed.

He smirked. "That's because you were waiting for me," he informed, as I gave him a playful nudge on the shoulder.

"_Yeah_," I humored, but perhaps seeing some truth in his words. Maybe I needed someone like him. Not necessarily what most would call a _stand up guy_, but someone with drive and character. There for me although I never asked him to come to my rescue. And there here was. My martyr was lying next to me.

"I want to move forward," I said, running my fingers in his hair, "I'm tired of going in circles."

"Then," Scourge started, bringing an arm over my shoulder the same way Silver had done to Blaze, "What are you afraid of? Take a chance."

I sighed. "_I am_. Let's go back to two days ago._ Tonight._" Scourge nodded. The uptight, Sonic-driven Amy of two yesterdays would never have done this. the idea wouldn't even exist in my mind. We all knew that cobalt thoughts were filling it.

"You're right," he agreed. "But there's no harm in forgetting him."

I sunk further into the bed, into his arms. _Just forget him? _I didn't know if it was that easy.

But nestled in Scourge's presence, his soft breath reigning over me, my body flustered with these new feelings he had given me...I was quickly beginning to. Within a fleeting moment, my eye lids became anchors, falling over my orbs as I drifted off to sleep in the warm, liking arms of Scourge...

He was already forgotten.

* * *

This is what happens when I try to write **sex**yness...hope it was decent. So it's probably safe to assume that for the time being, this is ScourgeXAmy. I'll tell you my intention behind it in the upcoming chapter(s). But for now, review and I hope you liked it.

~Koko B


	10. Day Dreamer

I know. I know.

I'm spoiling you.

But since I'm leaving for college Sunday, I need to have two updates a day to complete the story. But since I was a little late, there will be three for today, Saturday. It's about midnight where I'm at, so expect another one in the afternoon, then later that night.

So your welcome.

Hopefully, you've been enjoying it so far. It's been my pleasure to write. So I'd like to send a shout out to AN-DoubleRainbow-NA, anonymousWriter37, and DIM666 - Insane Leader for your reviews on the last chapter. I've never written anything like that, and you're support was very warming and very appreciated.

Also, a new character appears in this chap. Who will it be?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SEGA or any of their characters I'm using.

On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 10: Day Dreamer

Gone.

When I woke up, he had disappeared. It was as if last night was a dream. A very, _very _sensual dream. I rose slightly from the bed, trying to declare his whereabouts. I wasn't worried. At least I didn't _want_ to be. I sighed. It would take a while for my tragically over zealous mentality to fade.

One thing was for sure though. Out of sight definitely didn't mean out of mind.

I rubbed my head, ignoring my aching body, a result of a night time of bliss we shared. I pondered the words Scourge that weighed so heavily on me.

_There's no harm in forgetting._

I had a feeling that was what careless and or carefree people said. That's why Scourge had the nerve to screw me. _Careless. _And Sonic most likely forgot our promise years ago. _Carefree._

I shook my head, trying my best to quickly rise from the mattress. Scourge wasn't careless. Sure he didn't make it his life's mission to please other people, but that didn't mean he didn't care. Although I didn't know how _much_ he cared about me, I knew it was there. I cared about him too.

And I was no longer thinking about _him_. Yeah, _him_. I was choosing to move on with my life, and I didn't want_ him_ to have any bearing on my thoughts. My life right now longer had to do with _him _(okay, I'm getting tired of emphasizing the word. If I really didn't have a problem, I could just say his name...).

Or even any of my friends. Maybe that was also why I was being so reluctant to tell Blaze about the new romantic turn I've taken. It didn't have to do with her. And I intended on keeping it silent until I was ready. I didn't want to become predisposed to her concerned opinions. _No shame, no game._ I shook my head in approval, retreating to the bathroom.

I was an independent girl, testing the waters with a new guy.

Speaking of water, I turned on the facet. Showered. Clothed.

Then—as I ventured out into the hallway, my nose sniffed anxiously as it was welcomed by the odorous smell of...

_Food?_

I immediately darted into the kitchen, hoping to confirm my olfactory instincts.

Was Scourge cooking in my kitchen? _Nope. _But he was sitting down at the table, sipping from a plastic cup of coffee. He trailed his eyes to mine before motioning for me to come closer.

"I bought coffee," he said, before I nodded. "I bought you some, too."

I shook my head. "Thanks. But you didn't have to do that," I said, turning to the cabinets, "I have some here."

Scourge took another sip. "Nah, all you have is that organic stuff."

"Oh, right. _Rabbit food_," I considered with a shrug before taking a seat next to him. "Do you want me to make you something?" I offered, like the old married couple we suddenly felt like.

To that, Scourge also took another sip. "We don't have time. We're going out."

I blinked at him a few times, not quite sure how to respond to that. Our relationship was sexual and backwards. It was probably hard enough knowing how to respond to in an _actual_ relationship, let alone whatever this was.

"Where?" I asked, taking the warm tan cup in my hands.

"Don't know yet," he simply responded, before rising from the dark oak stained chair. "Are you coming?"

I nodded. "Sure."

More like _Un_sure. His desire to take me off someplace was both romantic and troubling. Like our relationship so far, I had no idea where it was going. Where _we _were going.

I could only hope that it would be worth it.

But some fun wouldn't kill either.

* * *

I was on his motorcycle.

Again.

But the combination of the fresh air brushing through my quills and the tranquil sky above put me at ease. I clung onto the hedgehog before me as I noted the sights we were passing.

We rolled along the coast of the city, escaping the park, Merriment Plaza, and the very place that reminded me of _him_. Once out of the outskirts of the town, I could see the beach come into view. I rested against his form, breathing him in. I knew it might have seemed strange, but his scent reminded me that this was actually _happening_. That it wasn't some unspeakable daydream.

"Are we going to the beach?" I asked, half yelling over the roar of the engine. I could see a body of blue water suspended underneath the bridge we were on as it was welcomed by the splashy shores of a white beach.

"Why not?" he decided, before riding into the entrance of a relatively inhabited boardwalk.

Parking along the pier, Scourge helped me off his vehicle. "What do you wanna do here?"

I took off my sandals before feeling the plushy, but gritty sand coax my feet. With a shrug I answered.

"I don't know. There's barely anyone here, but it is only nine..." I considered. "Give a few hours and this place will be filled to the brim," I noted, observing a fisherman some hundred feet away. "But sometimes it's good to do nothing..." I then said. Like sleeping in a rainstorm, utterly unmotivated to do anything.

Scourge nodded. "I don't know what I'm gonna do with you, Rosie," he laughed, before joining me in the sand.

I watched the water before us. The waves were at peace and it was comforting. _I was at peace._

I twirled around, basking in this new feeling. Everything felt fresh and raw, but I didn't know if that only came with the early hour.

"Let's walk," I suddenly said, taking Scourge's hand as if we we're lovers or_ whatever_. I probably needed some clarification on that...but for now everything felt right, and I didn't want to spoil it by poking at our relationship status too much.

"Okay," Scourge agreed as we trailed the lonely beach. I looked down at my bare feet as my blouse danced in a gentle breeze.

"So let's talk about you," I said out of nowhere as Scourge blinked a few times, naturally taken back.

"Ah, sure," he said, with a slight conviction in his voice, "Ask away."

I looked up at the sky that had just finished dawning, as if it would give me the questions I had promised him.

"Well...since we've spent most of the time addressing me and my problems..." I started. "...I just wanted to know, well...ah...whatever you care to tell me."

Scourge scratched at his quills for a moment, taking his sunglasses from his eyes as we roamed.

"I like causing trouble."

I stopped in place. "Huh?"

Scourge snickered. "I don't mean it like that, but I like stirring the pot. Going the opposite way people are running from and seeing what the big deal is. I'm a trouble seeker, therefore I like to cause trouble."

I gave a reluctant nod. "So you mean that if everyone's favorite shade is white, then yours is black?" I said, trying to ring logic into his words.

"Nope." he stated. "Green."

"Um,_ okay_..." I felt myself laughing at his absurdity. "What else?"

"I like to destroy things," he said this time, before crouching in the sand to crush a sand rock in his hand. He rose up, letting the dusty remains slip like a waterfall from his open fist. I slightly pouted.

"So troublesome _and_ destructive," I considered. Teasing him. "So how the hell are we going to work out?"

"I told you, Rosie, _hell_ is a man's word..." Scourge playfully cautioned, firming his grip on my hand. "And besides, we're more alike than you realize."

"I told you, Scourge, _Rosie_ isn't my name," I mimicked back, before blinking in confusion. "And besides, how so?"

"Look at this beach," he said, extending his free hand out as if to touch the entire space. "We're both alone. Lonely-ass people who were fortunate enough to come together."

I trailed my eyes to his face as he looked ahead, unbothered. _Like the beach._ I let my feet dig into the ground as we continued off into the sandy promise of nowhere. Scourge wasn't outwardly righteous, but he told a perceptive truth. And maybe because he wasn't so upright—I could see that he was faulted, and a bit atrocious given the hour—made him easy to relate to. Easy to talk to.

Whereas my other friends, like Blaze who probably possessed more grace in her pinky toenail than I did in my entire body—or the life I would ever hope to live—always seemed to be reprimanding me. She unknowingly asserted that she lived the put together life while I was always the damsel in distress. And sometimes it brought me down a bit. Even though Blaze was constantly trying to raise my spirits.

Slightly squeezing Scourge's hand, I met his cool gaze as a slight smile crept on his face. "Any more questions, Rosie?"

I sighed with a grin. Like the relationship I would never have with Sonic (and I was confident that I no longer wanted), I suppose I was going to have to accept the nickname Scourge penned for me.

"So, any more unpleasant secrets?" I offered, as we were beginning to meet the end of the shoreline, huge rock-like structures and some small trees beginning to hinder our path.

"Well..." he thought for a moment. "_I like you, _don't I?"

I laughed before nudging his shoulder as I replayed the same words we exchanged last night. "Good thing I like you, too or we may have a problem."

As we began to turn back, my mindset took a shift as well.

"Why do you like me?" I heard myself ask suddenly. "I mean, why did you hit on me whenever you got the chance, like you did in the bar? Why are you even interested in me?"

"Amy Rose," he simply stated, not bearing to take his eyes off of me. I looked at him cautiously. He never called me by my whole name. Heck, he didn't even call me by my first name.

"You've always wanted a hero, right?" he began again as I nodded. "Well, I'm no hero. Not even by a long shot." he said, as I rose a brow.

But that was a good thing. I was rejected from my so-called hero. That fact alone practically justified the grounds for our relationship. Sonic didn't want me. So I found someone who did. Even if I was still questioning the extent.

"What if I was saving you from your hero?"

To this, I blinked. _"What?"_

Scourge shrugged his shoulders. "I always see you compromising yourself for him, and you know what? I'm even sick of talking about him," he offered, pulling me closer to him.

"But whenever I'd see you, I'd always say how great you'd be if you just forgot about that blue boy and decided to be yourself," he considered, his icy orbs burning with an intensity I hadn't seen before.

"And the day that happens—I'd say—that beautiful girl would be free."

_Free?_

I turned to him, unable to say anything. What Scourge said...I had never—just—_wow_.

Pulling him by his collar, I brought his unsuspecting lips to mine. I kissed him with all of the emotion I had as my arms curled around his neck and his hands fell to my waist.

To be _held_. It was a feeling I'd been waiting a long time for.

I parted after a while, desperate for air. But the exhilaration of it all was immense, as if every feeling I had within erupted out me, right here before him. It wasn't lust. It was more than like.

I don't know if I was moving to fast, but-

"Scourge, I-"

"Well then," Scourge cut me off, regaining his breath as he brushed a smudge of lipstick from his lip, "What do you like about me?"

I grinned. I was beginning to love him now. His words carried wonders, but I didn't want to get carried away. I didn't want to spoil this precious moment just because of the way he made my heart skip. I was being melodramatic. And that was the mistake I made with _him_. I had to play it cool. Coy.

"Oh, the same," I teased, as he cocked his head in frolicy disapproval. "_No_, but I have to admit that I never imagined liking you, or even _touching_ you, for that matter," I paused, as Scourge laughed, forcing me to smile as well.

"But you made me realize that I was limiting myself. I like to _believe_ that I am a free spirit but the fact is that for years I have been lying to myself. And I'm really glad you were there to show me that.

"No one is ever really there for me. And I have always felt alone, truthfully. But I don't when I'm with you. I feel like I have someone to relate to, someone who cares about me, and someone that I care about too," I continued, looking at my green savior. "We're mutual, and I like you for that."

Scourge nodded, before drapping his arm over my shoulder. These subtle things that I had always wanted, that everyone else seemed to be enjoying...I was thankful to have it now.

"Well, Rosie, you forgot to mention that you like me because of how great the sex is," Scourge said almost matter-of-factly. Okay, not so subtle. I grinned seductively, before tracing transparent circles on his chest.

"Oh, and the _sex_," I said almost too loudly, before noting the influx of beach goers now entering the main space. But I didn't really care. "It's to _die_ for," I emphasized. But it was beyond true. Now I had something to contribute to that uncomfortable conversation with Sally and Cream. Not that I would. I preferred to keep personal matters just that. Personal. And besides, I didn't know if we we're telling people about us yet. Or if we were even an _us_.

_Calm down, Amy. It's only been a few days._

Scourge was still chuckling at my response as we strolled into the main beach area. Which was quickly losing it's morning glow as more and more Mobians seized the space.

"Ready to go?" Scourge asked as I nodded. We made our way back to the pier, and with my helmet on, and me reassuring myself that motorcycles _were_ safe, we were on the road again.

* * *

This time it seemed like my lover in question seemed to know where he was going.

As I watched us return back into the city, I took note of the route we were taking, unable to figure out where we were going.

I wanted to question him, but I didn't want to be a bothersome, have to, know-it-all. If this relationship was going to go anywhere I'd have to trust his instinct, right?

With the afternoon in full gear, the sun was fierce, but the breeze was cool.

We rode into a neighborhood that I had probably passed a dozen times but never considered. Sage Ridge.

"Is this where you live?" I asked, as the hedgehog nodded.

"Yeah," he said, before parking in a driveway that I presumed to be his. Removing my helmet, I examined the house closely. I never took Scourge for living in a house, but then again it's not like his living arrangements were a constant subject on my mind.

His home had double doors painted a color consistent to that of Scourge's fur, only a bit mintier. The arches along the doors were stained a dark brown, all encased by an orange-red brick and a roof the same color as the arches. I was decently surprised. The home appeared to be roughly the size of Sonic's if not larger. Simple Living. Even though I didn't even know _what_ he did for a living.

I winced slightly. Probably not a good idea to sleep with a guy whose occupation I knew nothing about.

As he brought his key to the home, I let him know what was plaguing my mind.

"Hey, Scourge," I started, not quite sure I wanted to know the answer, "what do you do for a living?"

Scourge shrugged before opening the door. "Destroy things," Scourge said seriously before laughing. I put up a cautious smile. _What?_

"Just messin' with you," Scourge informed, a smirk settling on his lips. "Truth is, I made most of my money in youth, sorta like you guys. So I mostly just fix up cars and have _them_ destroyed."

"And live with me," a female voice called out of nowhere as I looked up.

"Huh?" I called out, my eyes trying to find the source that only my ears had confirmed. Within a few seconds, a sultry vixen walked down the wooden steps. My eyes narrowed at her. Not entirely from suspicion, however. I was trying to place her. _I knew her from somewhere..._

"Fiona," Scourge answered for me, irritation spilling from his tongue. "Only she doesn't realize that she _doesn't_ live here."

"I live where _I _want, _honey_," the fox simply replied, her similar ice blue eyes boring past him. To me.

I held my gaze, trying not to feel irked at her presence. _Honey? Where does she get off calling my man that? _I fought the urge to shake my head to that. I didn't want to seem like I was falling back. He wasn't mine. But we were something. And I really didn't want to hear that they were _something _either...

"Whose _she_?" she asked this time, coming closer before leaning against an emerald wall.

Scourge's eyes narrowed. "Amy, meet Fiona." I gave a reluctant smile. I've seen Fiona before, but in passing. She had sort of a chesty, self-important flair that I wasn't particularly fond off. But perhaps I was judging her too quickly. After all, I had done the same to Scourge. And look how we turned out.

"Ah, nice to meet you," I greeted anyway, as her eyes narrowed with a snarl on her mouth.

"Don't care, Pinkie," she said, denying my greeting. I sighed. _Pinkie, really? _Not that I liked being insulted, but if she was going to take a crack at me, why go for the most obvious card?_ How uncreative. A valuable opportunity wasted. _

Because it wasn't going to happen again.

"_Fiona_," Scourge cautioned as the fox gave an exasperated sigh before brushing a hand against her maroon bangs.

"Hi," she tried this time, her voice littered with false approval. "I'm Scourge's girlfriend."

_Girlfriend?_

My eyes darted at Scourge as his gaze remained fixed on the vixen before us. "_Fiona_," he warned once more, before turning to reassure me. "_Ex_-girlfriend."

I blinked a few times trying to read the two of them them. Suddenly the girl shrugged.

"Guilty," she finally said, looking at her shiny black nails, a cocky grin playing on her face. It was weird. She was like the female equivalent of Scourge in attitude an demeanor. Nodding, I decided to take it like that. Everyone has history, right? Even if said history was a _bitch_.

"She likes to cause trouble," Scourge interjected. The harsh grin on her face didn't vanish. She was more like Scourge than I thought.

"Absolutely, _Scourgey_," she said this time, before starting to walk off into the hall, disappearing like the sly fox she was. _Good._

That was awkward.

"Is there any reason why you live with your ex-girlfriend?" I asked cooly, trying my best not to let my emotions get the better of me. Just because this was my first real (or not real) relationship, didn't mean the same for him.

Scourge looked at me thoughtfully before blinking. "I guess when we broke up we didn't really do it in a big way. We just stopped dating. And we've known each other a long time. In short, we're friends who started goin' out and it didn't work out. But I don't know what the hell she's doin' here now. She has her own place..."

I nodded, trying to register his words. Okay. I could see some yellow flags shoot up in my head, but I didn't want to make a big deal out of nothing.

"Don't worry," he said, studying my face. "We're not an item. She's just my clingy ex."

_Yeah, like that's better._

"I can tell her to leave if you want," Scourge asserted before I shook my head against it. I didn't need to give her another reason to dislike me. But I was slowly realizing that I didn't really care what she thought. After all, I didn't steal him from her (like a certain squirrel-chipmunk did in a similar situation...). And it's not like I was his girlfriend or anything. But in her eyes, we might as well be...

"No," I said. "To kick her out would be saying that I'm intimidated." Scourge smirked at that.

"Well then, do you care for a tour?" he asked, taking my hand. I nodded, clinging onto his warmth.

"I'd be more than delighted to."

* * *

I was right.

Scourge's home was about the same size as Sonic's. We went through the living room, kitchen, sun room, and all of those rooms that didn't seem very essential to explain.

At last, he rolled open the patio door, and I was welcomed to his spacious and well cultivated backyard. It was sort of surprising. I didn't take Scourge to maintain bushes, and even a few plants that lined the caramel colored fence. Unless he was growing weed or something.

_No, don't go there, Scourge is a nice guy, _I assured myself, biting my lip. Of course, _nice_ doesn't necessarily mean _good..._I shook my head again. _Stop trying to ruin everything for yourself!_

"Nice backyard," I complimented, taking a seat on one of the wooden patio chairs as I admired the picturesque sight before me. The yard wasn't too big, about the size of a large room, but the green grass and lack of man-made appliances made the place appear spacious. It made me wish that I had a yard.

Scourge took a seat next to me. "Thanks," he said, his eyes also darting off into space. "Yard work is a trade for me. Couldn't stand to live in an_ apartment_."

I smiled, ignoring his teasing blow. "I personally wouldn't have taken you to be a garden enthusiast."

Scourge shrugged his shoulders. "There are weirder hobbies," he considered. "I bet you probably have a comic book collection or something."

_Had._ Just the issues that Sonic had graced. But now they were nothing but ashes in my fireplace.

"Nope," I said rather smugly, as the green hedgehog smirked devilishly. Rising from his chair, his eyes fell on the setting sun.

"C'mon, let's go," he said, motioning to me, as I looked up. I was about to question where, even though instinct told me not too, but he answered for me. "Let's go get something to eat."

I was getting hungry, but this quest that we seemed to be on was successful at curbing my appetite so far. "Okay," I agreed.

Walking back inside, and to the front door, I couldn't miss the sight of Fiona from the top of the stairwell. Watching him.

Watching me.

* * *

"So where to?" I asked loudly, feeling the wind ripple through us.

"Wherever you want, babe," Scourge said. I rested on his back, trying to think of an answer. I didn't know what time it was, but the way the sun hung in the sky told me that it was late afternoon. But on a Saturday, the options (and crowds) were endless.

"Why don't we go into Merriment?" I suggested. "I know a bar."

Scourge seemed to wait before responding. "McAlisters?"

"Yup, " I replied, as he began to drive into the plaza. "Wait, do bars even _sell_ food?" I wondered as we pulled into a parking space. I was pretty sure that Scourge frequented the place more that I did. He would know.

"We'll find out," he simply said as he helped me from the bike. I guess not.

Inside the establishment, I was presented with the sight I wanted to see.

Walking up to the bar, I greeted him enthusiastically. "Hey, Phil!"

Looking up from the order he just taken, he greeted me with a smile. "Amy. What brings ya 'ere?"

"Food," I stated with a grin. "No more drinking for me!" I playfully reassured.

"Although..." I began to contemplate, as I gazed at the green hedgehog passively standing next to me. "If I hadn't been that night, I probably wouldn't have run into him!" I began to laugh, as Scourge couldn't help but smile. See? I _was_ infectious.

"So what's the lad's name?" Phil asked, spraying a bubbly liquid the color of honey into a glass, and sliding the glass to a customer.

"Scourge," he replied, as Phil nodded in approval.

"Good to see that you've moved on from Sonic," Phil said. "This hedgehog seems to be nothin' like 'em." I shrugged my shoulders.

"They're more alike than they realize," I assured the older possum, earning a scoff from Scourge.

"Hell no," Scourge mumbled under his breath.

Phil laughed before a serious expression settled on his face, "But I do miss ya stoppin' by the hotdog stand. Make sure ya visit now and then."

"Right," I agreed. "Well, Scourge and I are going to get a table. I'll see you later, kay?"

With a nod from my old friend, Scourge and I ventured further into the bar.

"So there it is," Scourge said, as we settled into a booth. I peered up at him.

"What?" I asked, as he snapped his fingers with conviction.

"You're trade," he stated, matter-of-factly. "You're friends with creepy old men." I gave him a slight punch in the arm before laughing.

"Really?" I said, dumbfounded my his conclusion. "_That's_ my trade?" He replied in a single nod.

"Definitely," he said. "But since the elderly disgust me, we'll end this conversation here," he said, before glancing at the food menu before him. Shrugging, I followed in his lead.

Like the lady I was, I was going to stop talking and eat.

* * *

Bar food. More like _barf_ food.

It wasn't that the food was bad (my veggie burger was actually quite delicious) it was the problem with getting food at a place that technically wasn't suppose to serve food, like eating chicken at Bob's Sea Food Shack. But then again, that cheetah waitress was serving...

I sucked up my grumbling stomach as we made it to my porch, the dimming quality of the outside affirming that my day, my blissful daydream with Scourge, was almost over.

"Thanks for taking me out," I said, squeezing Scourge's hand lightly. "Are you sure you don't want to come in?" I asked, even though my stomach was protesting against it.

"Nah, you look pukey," Scourge said sort of immaturely, earning a giggle from me. "And besides, you know we'd just have sex."

"Is that a bad thing?" I tried my best to hide my blush as Scourge cocked a brow, smirking excitedly.

"Never," he said, holding me closer to him, causing me to become momentarily lost in his eyes that matched the bluish moon above. "But I wouldn't want to burn you out. You're practically a virgin."

I opened my mouth to say something before closing it. To be honest, when it came to our sex I had no idea what I was doing. I just knew that it felt _good_.

But since I didn't feel _good _now it didn't make much sense for us to participate in such an intimate act. So we'd leave it off here.

"Okay then," I said, "Goodnight."

"G'night," Scourge replied, but not without bringing his lips to mine, parting his mouth to taste me...

My head was spinning. The way he kissed me...ravenously, almost desperately as if he couldn't bare without me...made my heart flutter. He _wanted_ me. I moaned slightly, taking him in, inhaling his presence, _his lips_, as my hands rested on his chest, clinging onto his shirt for support. His hands fell on my waist, bringing me closer to him. Feeling my mind explode, I realized that it was the sensation of me having to breathe. Drawing my hands from his chest, the urge to inhale grew. If only kisses lasted forever...

Parting away for air, I was flustered beyond repair.

"You sure...you don't want...to come in?" I said, regaining my composure. And my stupid breath that was preventing me from kissing this wonderful being...

Scourge shook his head. "I do. But if your this hot and bothered with just kissing, it's probably best if you rest, Rosie."

I nodded, taking in his advice. I was still engulfed in a flush. "Alight. I'll see you tomorrow then."

Smirking that smirk that I was beginning to fall in love with, he gave me one final, short lip-lock to seal the deal before disappearing off into the night.

Smiling a cheeky, satisfied smile, I let myself into my apartment.

Who knew that Scourge would become the man of my dreams?

* * *

Aww...

See? ScourgexAmy isn't so bad! Now with my reasoning. The basis of this story sort of came with me getting angry at the whole ShadAmy premise. It's hard to find a story where Sonic isn't taken out of character and context. You know what I'm talking about. The tell off. Or maybe he literally smacks some sense into her, and a hurt, distressed Amy runs into the arms of Shadow, who is unnaturally willing to show some ludicrous affection toward her. I hate that.

So, this was my idea of Amy disbanding from the likes of Sonic without compromising his or her character. Why she goes to Scourge was because as I wrote chapter 4, where Shadow appears, I started writing their interaction, and taking it from Shadow's perspective I felt that he would be more irritated than understanding toward Amy. So I began to doubt their chemistry for this particular story. So then came Scourge. Being Sonic's anti, I felt that since Amy was so devastated over Sonic, she would need a different opposite, that didn't necessarily have to be Shadow.

Kay, I just wanted to get that straight. I know I don't have to explain that, I am proud to say that I am a ShadAmy fan but I can support any other reasonable pairing if the situation is right, and the characters are true to just that. Their character.

So, enough of me. I just wanted to get it out since the end of this chapter seemed fitting. I'm not saying what lies in the future chapters regarding any of Amy's relationships, but I wanted to get that out.

So thanks for reading, and review!

~Koko B


	11. Set Restrictions

Back again. Shocker.

Once again, thanks for reading and reviewing. It makes my day. Especially with all of this packing I have to do. I shouldn't have chosen a school so far from home...But then again, my parents _wanted _me to go there. They should be packing for me. JK.

But thanks for the support. Okay, I'm going to stop talking. I said enough in the last two chaps.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SEGA or their characters I'm currently using.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 11: Set Restrictions

I was guessing sleep was all that I needed, because I woke up this morning feeling better. Shifting from my white sheets, I glanced at my alarm clock. 9:16. There was a lot of day to still kill. And I was going to have to find away to kill it.

I climbed out of bed, my mind going back to the past few days. Everything seemed _so_ unbelievable. That type we're you can't even fathom it enough for life to become any less repetitive. I still felt like Amy. I still did Amy things. It just seemed like the disbanding of Sonic and gaining of Scourge neutralized my life. It still felt the same. _Kind of._ However, there did seem to be a haze trailing over my head, something weighing me down that I couldn't think of.

I sighed while brushing my teeth. I was always a worry wart. A go getter gone wrong. And here I was in this relationship-type-_thingy_ with Scourge. I didn't know what to call it.

But oddly, most of me was fine with the uncertainty. The other part of me, the naggy one that constantly needed to have a claim on something, couldn't be at more odds. Thus explaining the weird dreamlike haze I had soaring over my head, unable to accept the reality before me.

_Me and my problems._

Stepping out of my bathroom and dressing for another unpredictably predictable day, I was interrupted by my house phone. Jolting to the side of my bed, I picked it up without trepidation.

"Hello?" I asked, holding the phone awkwardly in a crunch between neck and shoulder as I slid on my skirt.

"Amy, it's Blaze," my feline friend answered.

"Oh, hey. What have you been up to?" I said eagerly.

"I could say the same about you," Blaze said over the line, worry coloring her voice. "Anyway, how about you come to my house? I'm almost done packing and I'd like you to see it all," Blaze informed me. "Afterall, you have more of a designer's eye than I do."

I smiled to that. It was a nice, refreshing change to feel somewhat needed by my best friend. Instead of the opposite way around. Like it always was. However, the smile on my face feel quickly. Scourge. _What if we had some sort of plans today?_

I shook my head. Blaze asked me first, and I didn't want to treat her as a second-string companion. She never had, and I didn't want to do like the others had done to me.

"Sounds like a plan," I finally agreed.

"Good," Blaze said, a small smile in her voice. "See you soon."

"See you," I concluded, bringing the phone down.

After checking my appearance, I left the apartment quickly.

At least I knew what I was going to do today.

* * *

Silver's house.

Or, excuse me, Silver and _Blaze's_ house. I strolled into the neighborhood, oh so conveniently the one of that of my formerly beloved Sonic the Hedgehog. Unfortunately for me, I had to drive _past _the home to reach my destination located further into Cardin Falls. _Don't think about __**it**__, Amy..._

As time would have it, Silver's monochromatic home appeared into view. Structured with white panes, black wind shutters, and a matching black door and garage, the house was almost entirely composed of subdued shades.

Jumping out of my car, I walked slowly along the paved sidewalk before knocking on the door.

"Blaze?" I called as I did so, a bit annoyed that it was taking her so long to open the door when _she_ asked me to come here. When a combination of knocking and ringing the door bell became futile, I jiggled the door knob to see if it was open. And it was.

I was about to push forward with the decision that with Blaze expecting my presence. She probably left the door open while tending to some other things, some last boxes perhaps. But it seemed that _open _doors were a negative sign that I should probably ignore. And when I say ignore, I mean start running like hell in the other direction.

_But..._

That open door from a few days ago might have been an unsuspecting blessing. It did lead me to Scourge. And although I wasn't entirely sure what that meant, what _we_ meant...I decided it was a good thing.

So I decided to open it.

Pushing the entrance open with my index finger, I carefully peered inside before stepping in. Darkness.

Was this deja vu? I was beginning to see some truth reign in my previous accusation that my days were becoming repetitive. This was starting up like the_ incident_...

With a click, however, lights flickered over my head. Okay, maybe this wasn't a reiterative dream.

But when my eyes fixed on not only Blaze, but Cream, Rouge, and even..._Sally_...

I began having trouble even telling up and down...

"Blaze?" I called, blinking around the room as my supposed friends enclosed me. "What's going on?" I spun around, my eyes desperately turning to the door. _The door! _I could escape!

Running toward it, I heard Rouge scoff from behind me. "Oh no you don't!" she hollered, flying over me and blocking my only exit. _Shit._

_Trouble. _

I exhaled, reading the face of Blaze—who for the past few months seemed to always wear a concerned mask in my direction—and the rest of the crew who were apparently holding me hostage. They seemed to look concerned too, but it didn't seem as genuine as Blaze. Especially Rouge, who was studying her nails...

_Oh Rouge..._

I held my hands up in defense like the captured burglar I apparently was. "Okay, you got me," I said, half tempted to humor with them, but their serious expressions told me that wasn't the best idea. "Now what?"

Motioning to the sofa, which I reluctantly sat down on as the rest of the females assembled around me, Blaze was the first to answer. "Now, we talk about you."

I sighed. When it's not about me, it's about me. They we're probably going to yell at me for being single (or maybe single and a half now) and how they're tired of me seriously cramping their twosome style. But I had another thing coming.

"We're worried about you," Cream said this time. I blinked at her.

"Worried?" I said, as the females nodded. "Why? I'm fine," I reassured my young friend. "Everything's fine."

And it was, I actually felt better than I had in years. Even if I was still somewhat in a relationship limbo with Scourge, there was a physical and emotional aspect that I never had before and I was enjoying it.

"That's just it," Rouge intervened this time, "Saying you're_ fine _all the time usually means that there's something bothering you. We know you Amy. If everything _was_ alright, you'd practically be exploding with joy. And confetti."

I let myself giggle at that. "Well, people grow up. They change, Rouge," I offered. Rouge who would usually strut around, claiming that independence was the greatest treasure she could ever have, was now engaged to Knuckles. Keep in mind that she was preaching the single song only two months ago.

"Yes," Blaze agreed. "But it doesn't happen in a matter of days," she argued. "On Wednesday, you were your usual bubbly, determined self. When we went to the movies—and even the day before that—you we're completely out of it. And you didn't return _any_ of my calls yesterday."

I felt my fingers dig into the leather sofa as I cursed myself internally. Scourge swept me out of the door so fast that I forgot my cellphone.

"I left my cellphone at home," I said. "It happens."

"Well, what _were _you doing?" Blaze questioned like the mother she clearly wasn't. I didn't want to answer. I didn't have to justify anything to her. Even if she was my best friend.

"I was at the library," I lied. "Remember? I have law school in the fall. Sometimes I have to study."

"In the _summer_? On a _Saturday_?" Rouge interrogated. I nodded slowly, still paving my way through this lie.

"I wasn't doing anything else in particular," I said again, the dishonesty spilling off of my tongue. "And sometimes when I feel like I am forgetting a topic, like say the courts and circuits of the Judicial System, I brush up so I don't forget them entirely by the time the summer ends."

Creams eyes narrowed. "I don't believe you," I gave her an annoyed glare. However, Sally who seemed to be merely watching this divine intervention, waved her hand at Cream's direction as if to discredit her words.

"Now, come on ladies. Let's give Amy the benefit of the doubt. What she is saying sounds reasonable."

I motioned toward her. "Thank you, Sally," I said with a soft nod, half tempted to add 'I hate you less'. But maybe her support only came from the fact that she felt sorry for taking Sonic away from me. I didn't need it, but it was still a little appreciated.

I turned toward the girls, trying to capture their attention all at once. "And anyway, what do you guys care? Don't you have boyfriends to keep you busy? I don't need you to treat me like I'm a charity case."

"We're _not_," Blaze stressed. "We just wanted to make sure that there is nothing troubling you. We're your friends."

"Yeah," Cream shot up, "Like how you left Smooth Junction without telling us." Sally nodded to that. I take back my thank you to her.

I rose up slightly from the chair, seeing that this whole meeting was going to become much worse before better. But I didn't want to lie anymore. Looking into the rabbit's chocolate orbs, I began with a sigh.

"Look Cream, I only left because you and Sally we're talking about sex and relationships and I had nothing to offer to the conversation. I was going to tell you I was leaving, but you both seemed so invested that I didn't want to interrupt. I'm sorry. Maybe I should have texted the two of you stating why I left instead of letting you guys wonder the worst."

Cream shook her head. "Or I could have called you. I'm sorry, I guess I wasn't thinking that way."

Sally placed her hand lightly on mine. "Me too." Of course, she wouldn't _actually_ apologize.

Enough of this. I hated being the center of attention in this sad matter. I was perfectly fine. In fact, I was better than fine. I was borderline happy. But they didn't need to know why or how this was the case.

Releasing another sigh, I gazed at all of my concerned friends. I hate to turn on them but I could see that this was going nowhere fast.

"Maybe it's you guys," I said, fixing my bangs, "Maybe all of you have been so caught up with everything that you're ignoring _me_." I offered. "Maybe we're all just misinterpreting everything.

Rouge nodded to that. "She's right," she admitted, her teal orbs glinting with an emotion I'd never seen from her. Defeat. "Since we've been wrapped up with our men, the second Amy seems sad, we're making it out to seem a lot worse than it actually is. Am I right, sugar?"

I nodded. Fighting the urge to protest her nickname for me, I responded. "Exactly. I'm a hedgehog, I have my off days, but it doesn't mean that I'm _suffering. _You're my friends, and I'll come to you if I have any trouble."

And then it hit me.

Maybe the reason why I hadn't told anyone about my _thing _was because it wasn't an issue. Maybe I was being independent through Scourge, whereas with Sonic, practically every hour I would have to run to Blaze with some sort of news, however pathetic it was. I was dependent on him, and all the while I didn't even notice what was actually _happening _around me. That's why I never noticed Sally. And that's why none of the others had the heart to tell me that they were in a relationship.

So when I relinquished my dependence on Sonic, even in the slightest, Blaze must have feared that I was going in a depression or something. I didn't know she or the others cared do much.

"Thank you, guys," I said, overwhelmed by their empathy and all of the emotions that surrounded it, "for caring so much. It means a lot to know that you have my back."

"We're here for you," Blaze and Cream practically said in unison.

"You know it," Rouge grinned, before bringing me in a crushing hug.

"Always," Sally chimed in. And for once I didn't think of her in a negative light. Like Scourge, maybe she had been an essential force in saving me from my hero.

Soaking in the sacred friendliness of the room, Rouge was the first to break the spell.

"So are we_ done_ here?" Rouge shot out of nowhere, earning some laughs from us.

Blaze rose from the couch, "Yes, I would say so."

Bringing her purse over her shoulder, Rouge turned to the rest of us, "Not that I don't love the love, but I have some planning to do," she informed us, before her eyes fell on Sally, "Come on, Sally you have a wedding to plan."

With a groan the princess rose to her feet, straightening out her dress, "Alright, but you have to stop being so picky and let me _do _something," Sally waved goodbye to us, before trailing the bat out of the door.

"_Yeah, yeah.._." where the last words heard by Rouge until the two disappeared outside.

"Well, I'll be heading out too," Cream said, before also disappearing, probably to Tails. "Bye-bye!"

And then there were two.

"Well that's that," I said, before turning to my favorite feline friend. "I believe you have some things to show me?"

"Yup," Blaze, agreed as I examined the progress of the move in. I gave her a reassuring smile. The place was a mash up between a bachelor pad, with stupid, ugly things that guys liked like a pinball machine, and a gumball machine, and a bunch of other contraptions that consist of _balls, _and that of a upscale hotel, as the contemporary-traditional pieces that Blaze owned clashed head on Silver's.

Yeah, this was going to take some work. Good thing she had a friend like me. Which with all of the sorting, changing and rearranging we would have to do—was now a _bad_ thing for me.

* * *

I'm too nice.

Some eight hours later I returned home with an aching everything. Hurling and loading. Rearranging and redistributing. Designing and critiquing.

Every ounce of my body hurt. And for whatever reason Silver was completely out of sight, meaning that I had to be subjected to hard—it puts the man in _man_ual—labor.

_Ugh._

I crawled into bed fully clothed, strongly considering passing out like this for the night. I rolled my body slightly to grab my cellphone on my nightstand. Even though I actually had my phone on me today, I was was so busy that I never bothered checking it.

Reading through the missed calls and or texts, there was only one that I was specifically looking for. And there it was. Scourge.

**Scourge: Where are you? You alright?**

I smiled, I had to admit that I liked that he didn't text like a stupid teenager. Opting for the same method of communication, I let my thumbs convey my thoughts.

**Amy: I'm fine. I was helping Blaze move in. With just the two of us, it took forever. :(**

I laid the phone next to me. As I heard another beep from the phone, I heard the doorbell ring almost simultaneously.

I grunted as I rose in pain. But I was eager in the fact that it might be Scourge.

It wasn't.

* * *

So who is it? I don't think it's that hard to tell. It's probably not the most impressive cliffhanger I've set up for you guys...

But it will do.

The next chapter should be up soon.

Bye.

~Koko Bandiku


	12. Keep Coming

Let's see who it is.

Again, like the broken record I am, thanks for reading. And thanks to anonymousWriter37, AN-DoubleRainbow-NA, xXxJAMIE-JULIA-RAVENxXx, and DIM666 - Insane Leader for reviewing.

Don't worry. Your suspense will end soon. But trust me, there's more than one surprise (or visitor in this chapter). You've been warned.

And sorry, I would have had this up sooner, but I went to the movies and I had to submit a summer assignment. I know, I thought you _didn't_ get summer homework in college, but I digress.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SEGA. Or anything SEGA related that follows.

READ.

* * *

Chapter 12: Keep Coming

I just wanted to go to sleep. To forget that pain existed.

But there _she _was, my very unwelcomed visitor. Fiona Fox.

"You mind if I come in?" she asked bluntly, somehow coming out more as a demand than a question. The words were polite, but her tone was not. I blinked at her, trying to determine if her presence was real. Maybe I was more tired than I thought. _H__ow the hell did she know where I lived?_

"I-uh..." I began, moderately confused. Before I could properly respond, the vixen waltzed past me and was already in my apartment. _She certainly was a sly one..._

Well, she was a fox._  
_

"_Thanks_," she replied before her orbs darted at mine. I resisted the urge to blink. Her gaze was intense, giving me a chilling vibe. And the fact that I didn't know _why_ she was here did nothing to help the situation. I was tired. I wanted to escort her the hell out and collapse into bed. But I was a courteous person. I needed to learn her intentions of being here before I act so harshly. Even though her sinister eyes made me want to kick her out anyway. _Hadn't she heard of calling first?_

"Okay then..." I said, not entirely sure that I should close the door behind us.

"_Shut the door_," she snapped, as my eyes narrowed. _Who was she to tell me what to do in my house?_ But even with her behavior, I was into much physical agony to truly care about her bitchiness. It could very well just be her personality. And if it got too out of hand...I'd confront her about it.

"Alright," I said, closing the door behind me. I was hoping that the passive expression on my face would mask any anxiety I was feeling. I sighed. Suddenly I was a victim of my own house. It was sad. "Do you need anything?"

"Yeah," she said, her fists clenching. _Oh boy, here comes trouble... _"Scourge."

I cocked a brow. "Didn't you two break up?"

"_Didn't you two break up?_" she mimicked in a high pitched shrill tone. I tried to blink away how offended I felt. I knew I had a high voice, but I didn't see why she had to come to _my_ apartment to mock me.

"We did," she reluctantly agreed, returning to her normal sultry tone. "But you _can't_ have him."

I rolled my eyes, not quite ready to fight with this woman. "And _why_ not?"

"Because he's _mine_, _Pinkie_," she spat. Her hand grazed on the counter top (which I will now have to disinfect) as she turned sharply towards me.

"He's just using you, darling," she said like it was a common fact. Her eyes now burned with a playful murderous intent, the way a predator's gaze does before preying on their victim. I was the victim.

But I wasn't going to take it.

"Don't call me _darling_," I could only come back with, slightly irritated that everyone seemed to have a nickname for me. I wrinkled my nose. But now was not the time to be bothered about that. It was a trivial matter. Call me straight forward, but I just wanted this viper _out._

I narrowed my eyes, holding my ground. After all, this was _my_ house.

"I bet you probably lost you're virginity to him too, didn't you?" Fiona continued to taunt, my eyes hardening against hers.

"What difference does that make to you?" I said, both angry at her and myself. I practically confirmed her instincts._ Good going, Amy._

"Whoopsie, thought you were a prude..." the maroon vixen studied me sharply, her sinister eyes devouring my frame. _Is that the best she could do? Stare at me aggressively and determine my sexual status?_ I shook my head with a scoff, annoyed that I was so quick to unknowingly open the door to her. Just because I thought it led to the promise of Scourge.

"And no he's _not_. He's _not_ using me," I fought back. I refused to be taken down by her. Not in my domain.

"Why don't you ask him?" she taunted, folding her arms where her heart should be. It was probably filled with ice to match her cold, bitter eyes. "Do you think he loves you? No one would love a desperate, little girl like you."

"I don't know, and I don't care," I shot back, ignoring her insult to me as Fiona's eyes widened slightly. I had always put too much expectation on relationships, and Scourge and I were just taking it as we went. I was fine with that. For the past nine years I was professing marriage to a guy I wasn't even in a legitimate relationship with. Now that I was in one, as indeterminate as it may seem, I was in no rush.

"I'm fine where we are now."

Fiona sneered before emitting a foul laugh. I frowned. It matched her disgusting character.

Leaning against the counter now, the half grin on her face was uncalled for. "You're going to fall in love with him—if you haven't already," she sneered, nearing closer to me as I held my gaze, "and you're going to be fuckin' disappointed when he doesn't return the favor. _Pinkie_."

"So let me guess? That happened to you?" I asked, undeterred by her shallow questioning. I was taking a shot in the dark, but the way her eyes broadened in shock assured me that I hit my sorry target. _Gotcha._

She scrunched her nose in scornful contempt, before summoning a wicked smile. "Face it, Pinkie. Scourge is like _me. _Can't you see it in our eyes?" she said, letting a hand graze over her too shiny bangs above her orbs. "He's evil, honey. I'm evil. And I'm his immoral muse."

I scoffed. Now this was sickening. I thought _I_ was desperate when it came to love, but Fiona topped me. _Was she really trying to intimidate me?_ Even the _blind_ could see that she was down right unpleasant. Why would anyone like her? I mean, I could sense that Scourge had a darkened aura, that matched hers to an extent, but he wasn't vile. Not like her.

"And before you pull some _shit_ about how you're gonna _change_ him..." she began again, her nose so close that it was almost touching mine, "know that you're nothing but his sorry ass tease-"

_Smack._

The wretched vixen clasped onto her injured cheek as she stared at me in repulse. I didn't _want_ to use my hammer, but she was practically begging for it. Repulsing me like that.

I rose my free hand, pointing at the door. "Get out."

She stood up straight, a devilish smirk appearing on her face in an effort to dismiss the pain. But who was she fooling? Her cheek was already swollen, bloating rapidly by the second. She's lucky that her words hadn't penetrated me. I was only irked off that she stormed into my home with a silly attempt to deter me from Scourge._ But oh_. Had I been furious...She'd be clinging onto dear life. Not her cheek.

Fiona rubbed her cheek before shaking her head at me slowly. Her eyes burning with rage. Yet only harmless words escaped her mouth. "Fine, you slu-"

"GET OUT!" I cut her off, summoning my hammer before her once more. Raising her preoccupied hand in defense, she disappeared with a smirk, and I quickly locked the door behind me.

_Psycho bitch._

* * *

As fired up as I felt, I still couldn't shake off my exhausted spirit. But I couldn't go to bed. No, not after _that._

Part of me wanted to charge after her and continue to beat her senseless. But would I really want to go to jail for assaulting her? She wasn't worth it.

And then that left Scourge. As much as I wanted to march up to him and demand the truth, I didn't how I would react in the jolted state I was in. The latter part of me naturally didn't trust Fiona, and I didn't want to give her the satisfaction that her words affected me by running off to my boyfriend...lover..._fling__ thing. _

I was in no place to take offense. It was like my whole situation with Sonic all over again. Only this time there weren't any chilly dogs and I hadn't stumbled upon my own trouble. Now trouble had just slithered out of my door.

I just didn't want to question the authenticity of our relationship. It was a game I had already played with Sonic and frankly, I was sick of it. When I was losing all my senses over Sonic, I didn't realize that I _didn't_ have a right to him. Aside from the promise-kiss to the cheek he had given me years ago, and me giving him death hugs just last week, we didn't have a very physical relationship. I just loved him. It was all emotion and happy mental feelings. The relationship was only real in my head.

But it was different with Scourge. I had given myself to him. Twice. Even if I wasn't his girlfriend or anything, it was safe to say that we were in some sort of romantic relationship. And unlike Sonic, if I _didn't_ have the slightest claim on Scourge—that is, if he was _still_ in a relationship with Fiona—there would be a serious problem.

I would feel humiliated. And then I would know what true devastation felt like.

What I witnessed some days ago in Sonic's bedroom was child's play compared to this. This was real.

Banishing the troubling thoughts overriding my head, I decided to do what most tired people did after being threatened.

I went for a walk.

With the sun setting behind me, I let the cool air relax me, practically using it as drug to lessen the influx of overwhelming thoughts I had.

_What the hell do I do?_

I glanced around the fairly filled parkway, as the Sunday night gave me no inspiration. I was restless, but I couldn't bare to pace around in my home or even attempt to fall asleep. No. I was confused and I needed help.

I released a sigh as I instinctively walked toward my car. I needed someone to talk to. Someone impartial. Completely objective in this matter.

I groaned as I sat down, taking in the hot air my green-house of a car was producing. Clicking on the ignition, I knew where I had to go.

The only question now was if they wanted me there.

* * *

I drove north until I had reached the outskirts of the town. I parked my car as I reached the home, still fueled on irritation. The drive here only made me replay everything that just happened, making me wonder _why_ it was impossible for me to _not_ be a troubled soul.

I guess that was why I was here, because they were a troubled soul too. Seclusion was their name, and indifference was their stride.

I knocked on the dark door, tapping my foot impatiently. I knew I had no reason to be. It was late and I was an uncalled visitor, but I didn't care.

When the door finally opened, exposing me to the dim lighting of the house, I bolted through the barracks, seizing the the space, the dark castle.

"Shadow," I said, meeting his unheeding ruby gaze, before he lightly cocked a brow. "We need to talk."

The harshness in the male's face slightly fell, before he closed the door behind him with the tips of his fingers. "I could say the same."

I blinked at him a few times, trying to gage his angle without withering underneath his daunting presence. I didn't know what he was talking about, but I knew why _I_ was here.

"Apparently your little faker isn't very good at concealing sources," Shadow continued, his eyes narrowing.

_Oh right. _

The chilli-dog blame game. I had completely forgotten about that. I shook my head. I was too steamed to be fazed by that. After all, Shadow kind of deserved it after the way he treated me at the bar. Although I wasn't completely innocent either...

No matter. I wasn't going to let these thoughts weigh me down. No sir. I needed advice. This was suppose to be relatively painless and insightful. I was ready to move on from this topic.

"That..." I said, taking a seat on Shadow's sofa, trying to assert some dominance. "I'm sorry. But sit down, I _need_ to talk to you." Shadow glared at me, clearly uneager to take a seat. However, with a sigh, he came down, his form settling against the black leather.

"Need is a strong word," Shadow said, his eyes staring off before trailing back to me, "But in any case, I'm glad to see that you're finally sober, Rose."

I gave out a smug pout, "Oh, _ha ha_ Shadow," I humored, a slight smirk bringing amusement to his face. I sighed.

"Come to loose your virginity as well?" Shadow suddenly shot out of nowhere, thee way I had when we were at the bar. I glared at him in shook, my nose flailing.

"_W-what?_" I stammered, trying to process his words. Where the hell did that come from? Was Shadow trying to make a _joke_?

"Back to stuttering again, I see?" Shadow noted, reasserting the dominance that I had foolishly tried to claim by barging in here. By _coming _here. "Are you sure you're not drunk?"

I shook my head rapidly, trying to regain my composure. I didn't want to play victim. I wanted to play two adults talking, but Shadow was a predator and I was his pathetic prey.

"For your information, I already lost it," I blurted, attempting to gain some control by the bluntness of my statement, catching him off guard. But Shadow's crimson eyes merely focused on mine, his smirk still intact.

"I did notice a different glow to you," Shadow considered, his sideways smirk diminishing. "Well then, who was the unfortunate being?"

I scoffed before looking away, "That's none of your concern!"

There was a bit of vexation in his eyes as he replied. "Rose, you made it my concern the moment you asserted yourself in here. I would like to know. It's a simple request."

I groaned. I had come here to talk about my feelings that revolved around the green hedgehog. Not this. But as I remembered, Shadow was pretty open when he told me who he had done the deed with. It was only fair that I did the same.

"Scourge," I simply said, looking down. I wasn't ashamed, it was just...weird. I hadn't told anybody yet.

"_Scourge_? Not the faker?" Shadow repeated, as I nodded, unable to read the emotion on his face.

Silence.

Then more silence.

Shadow began snickering. Then he was _laughing_.

"_Stop it_!" I screeched, baffled at Shadow's chuckling form. I didn't even know that Shadow was _capable_ of laughing. Telling him that I had slept with Scourge was uncomfortable. This was unbelievable.

And he _wasn't_ stopping.

I sat there until his laughing seized. "Wow, _that_ was out of character," I said back as he brushed it off, an amused grin resting on his face.

He shrugged. "Well, your actions clearly convey the same," he asserted, before the grin on his face vanished, his usual temperament returning.

"Now why are you here, Rose?" he asked sharply, as if I hadn't just witnessed his laughing fit. "You've succeeded at amusing me. Now either leave or continue on."

I sighed. "I'm _trying_. It's not like you're easy to talk to," I said, slouching further into the sofa.

"Is that so?" Shadow said.

I nodded. "But you're unbiased, and if I'm going to talk to someone, I'm going to talk to you."

"Well then, carry on," Shadow said.

"Okay," I said, tapping my fingers against the cool leather, hoping to produce thought. "I'm in a relationship with Scourge. I don't know what it is, or _where_ we're going really, but I do really like him and I could see it going further. However, when I was at home, his ex-girlfriend Fiona confronted me."

"Did she threaten you?" Shadow asked, as I shook my head.

"Well no...but sort of indirectly. Like if I don't leave him alone she's _going _to do something bad to me," I explained my eyes falling to the black stone fire place. "But she was saying how he belonged to her, and then cursed me out."

"Have you talked to Scourge?" Shadow suggested. I shook my head again. As much as I wanted to, I didn't want to give Fiona the satisfaction that her words had affected me.

"No. I didn't really know what would happen if I did," I considered, twirling a finger thoughtfully through my quills. "I mean, I was angry. I still am. And she probably knew that if I went running to Scourge at that state we would probably break up."

If we _could_ break up. I knew it was safe to say that we _weren't _exclusive, but that didn't mean I was fine with him going off with other girls or anything.

"So," Shadow stated, pausing shortly to draw a conclusion. "You're ultimately saying that you don't know what to do with what the girl has told you, am I correct?"

I nodded, confirming his words, "Spot on. It looks like Fiona is just talk, but part of what she says is eating at me. Maybe I am just his tease..." I said, putting my face in my hands.

From what I've seen, men were two faced. I knew Sonic (aka Mr. Righteous) was. Hell, even Shadow as he sat before me all stone faced and put together probably had some ulterior agenda.

"The solution to your problem is simple," Shadow began, as I rose up slightly to take in his words. "You need to stop fooling around with Scourge and evaluate your relationship. Or _whatever_ you call it."

I nodded. "But what about Fiona?"

"The only reason why you are fretting about Fiona is because you're confused. You know, more so than usual," I narrowed my eyes at the onyx hedgehog as he shrugged.

"You're associating yourself with Scourge. Having sex with him. But you are doing yourself no favors. Decide if you actually want to be in a committed relationship with him, or find someone else."

I bit my lip, agreeing to his words. I was in lover's limbo all over again. Only this time, instead of being neglected, I was being attained to, and we were driving off in some unknown direction. That's why I couldn't talk to Blaze about it. I didn't need to be judged. Because I didn't know what this was myself, and only someone as blunt and objective as Shadow could help me see what I must do.

I rose up from the chair, my eyes falling to a large clock mounted on the wall. 10:00pm. It was getting late, I was still tired, and I had gotten much more than I needed from Shadow that I couldn't have gotten anywhere else. I shook my head._ Ugh, that came out wrong..._

Bottom line, right now he was like the ultimate relationship guru. Even if he didn't know it.

"Thanks Shadow," I said, as he rose as well. "You helped me a lot."

Shadow nodded. "You're welcome, I suppose," he said, as I rolled my eyes, still smiling, however. "Just don't return to bare your relationship issues on me. I've had enough of your nonsense."

And then the smile was gone. "_Whatever_, Shadow," I said, heading for the door. "Just take a compliment."

"From you?" Shadow said, his eyes slightly playful. "I'd rather die."

I scoffed. It wasn't possible. He was _freakin'_ immortal.

With that the door slammed, and by the way Shadow had turned on me just now, I was assuming that I was to pretend that our conversation never happened.

Fine by me.

* * *

So Shady appears! With this update, you're probably wondering, how the hell does she update so fast? I've already written the story, but I edit, and tweak up each chapter before submitting it. But your reviews help me with that process. That's why I didn't just upload the entire story. I change things based on how you guys respond, and how I watch the story progress day by day. I think I'll follow the same format for my other stories. Other times I've tried to upload a story chapter by chap, I usually hit writers block, and end up forgetting about the story entirely. When it's written out completely, I'm so eager to publish it, and present a finished project. I started writing the story in April, and sort of wrote it on an off until the end of July. So I'd say it took me a little over three months, but had I just sat down and wrote the entire thing (forced myself to be inspired) it would have taken about a little less than a month. But I think it gets easier to write as time goes on.

So enough of my blabbing, I just like to tell you guys whats up with the story since I have the luxury on fan fiction with these author's notes. So, all in all, I do have a life. Well, not really, because I'm still packing...But this is my escape. Thanks for joining me.

I'll be back again, tomorrow.

~Koko B


	13. Settle Down

Hello.

Once again, thanks for all of your support and reviews. You guys make my day. Seriously.

So Amy's finally putting her foot down. But will it lead to better, or worse?

Find out...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SEGA or any of their characters. Even though I sort of wished I did...

Moving on.

* * *

Chapter 13: Settle Down

I was at Scourge's door.

I had waited until the afternoon to make my move. I had cooled down, gotten some very much needed rest, silenced any negative thoughts and completely blocked out Fiona.

But even with all of these actions, necessary and encouraging as they may be, I still had no idea what I was going to say.

The results I desired could easily be a product of what I said, or simply how Scourge_ felt _about me. I was feeling moderately confident on both areas, but then again, only a week ago I was convinced that a guy loved me when he clearly didn't.

Oh boy.

Oh _man_.

I shook my head lightly. _Different person you're dealing with here_, I assured myself. The two hedgehogs were practically opposites. If Sonic had rejected me, naturally Scourge would act in reverse. He would accept me with all heart. _Wouldn't he?_

But as I remained on his porch with the breezy May air blowing through me, my mindset shifted like the wind._ But what if he just declines me for a different reason?_

Whereas the blue blur constantly told me that he was too carefree to engage in a relationship before randomly seeking Sally, maybe Scourge would pull a similar, but ultimately different plug. Like going _back _to Fiona, after appearing to be promised to me. As much as I wanted to forget about our harsh encounter, why did I feel that Fiona's supposedly empty put downs carried more weight than I was willing to accept? Woman intuition, I suppose. But what did that say about the proposal Shadow had given me?

Yesterday, Shadow's advice seemed so simple. Establish my relationship with Scourge. Or end it. Both options couldn't be particularly hard, either way, right?

"_Decide if you actually want to be in a committed relationship with him, or find someone else."_

I didn't know. Things were moving fast. Less than a week ago my allegiance was with another man. _Sonic._ Now I was in a whirlwind, deliberating whether or not I wanted—whether or not I _could—_be in a relationship with the new one. _Scourge._

I sighed, bracing myself to knock on the door. There were two clear options.

Commitment. Or rejection.

_Decisions, decisions, decisions..._

Unfortunately I had not control in either choice. They were polar opposites of the same thing. Like death or exile.

I know I was making everything more extreme than it had to be by prolonging merely _opening_ the door...But like I said before, doors seemed to cause trouble for me. A door tainted the love I had for Sonic, and held me hostage in Blaze's divine intervention. Of course, those were actually _open_...

Scourge's door was closed. And I was still deliberating if it was best for me to open it. Could that fact before me be a good omen?

I'd only know if I open it...

I shook my head, cutting the overgrow of unpleasant scenarios that began to sprout from my brain.

I still had to knock. I had to be be confident, otherwise I'd fall victim like all of the other times before...

Just _get _in there.

I brought my fist to the tea green door, feeling the wood-like texture against my knuckles. I exhaled before focusing on the door before me, as if I could see what, or more importantly, _who _was inside. I brought a firm first to the door again and nodded in assurance.

Accept me. Reject me. It was now or never.

I was going to do it. I _needed _to do it—

Just then, a sharp ringing within my purse cut me off. Digging into the cotton abyss, I pulled out my cellphone before placing it hard against my ear. _What now?_

"Hi, Blaze," I said, a bit annoyed. It seemed like she was calling me a lot more than usual. "Did you need anything?"

"Ah, no," she said on the other line, her voice not as careful as it usually sounded. I gave a sigh of relief. At least the intervention actually worked. "I just wanted to call and let you know that Silver really liked the job you did on the house."

I smiled. I had worked hard. My paining body was evidence. "Thanks, girl."

"Did you have plans for today?" Blaze then said, "the rest of us—Cream, Rouge, and Sally—are planning on going to beach later."

"What, no boys?" I indicated, studying the door before me as I still contemplated knocking on it.

"They have some other plans," Blaze assured me, "I think they went out of town. _Sports Zone_."

I ran a hand through my quills. "Um, good to know," I said, not quite knowing how to respond. "But, uh, anyways I can't. Busy."

"Are you sure?" Blaze said, the concern back on her voice. I rolled my eyes. When was she going to get off my case?

"Yes, Blaze, I'm fine," I said, trying my best to reassure her. "I just have...something to attend to."

I heard a sigh from the other line. I fought the urge to scoff. _What?_ I _was_ telling the truth.

"Are you sure you're fine? You've been saying that a lot." she then argued, which was not usually in her nature. I knew that she was distraught, confused and concerned by my actions but she had to give me some space. How am I suppose to help myself if she's always breathing down my neck? I'm sick of it.

"Look, I said I'm _fine, _Blaze. What else do you expect me to say?" I shot back, trying my best to refrain from unleashing my full irritated wrath. Did she prefer good? Great?_ Ecstatic?_ I didn't think what I said really mattered.

"Something is definitely still wrong," Blaze fought, as I could practically hear her shaking her head. "Just be honest. I can tell when something isn't right. I _know_ you Amy."

"Then you should know that I'm not lying!" I yelled back, waving my hands in the air. There was no way to get through to her. I wasn't telling her the full truth, I knew that, but I had to do this alone. She couldn't help here.

"You don't have to be up my ass all of the time-"

"_Amy!_"

"It's true! You're not my mom!" I asserted, no longer able to hide my anger. I knew Blaze didn't deserve this response, but it had to be said. This wasn't about her, and I needed to do this without her interruption.

And since the only time she left me alone was when she was angry with me, I knew that I would have to resort to angering her so I could deal with Scourge. It was mean, I know. But I couldn't let her get in the way.

My love life was at stake.

"Please leave me alone," I said then, my tone in a soft hush.

"Amy-" End call.

I groaned lightly, my troubled jade gaze hitting the door. I had to do this. Otherwise that whole confrontation with Blaze would have been for nothing.

Here goes nothing.

With a few taps against the door, I awaited the sight that would befall before me. I was partially afraid that it would be the vixen, but I knew how to deal with her. Just like I did last night.

I heard some shuffles from the other side of the door and braced myself.

"Rosie?" Scourge said in a question, as I waved back lightly, trying my best to conceal my anxiousness in my smile.

"Hi Scourge," I replied back, studying him. He didn't seem particularly troubled by my presence, but the way he was scratching at his quills told me that my appearance was unexpected.

"We need to talk." _Why'd I say that?_ Now he was just going to get suspicious!

"Uh, okay," he said with a shrug, dispelling my worries. He opened the door wider for entry.

We walked into the space, the same as a few days ago. Turning to the right, we approached his kitchen which opened up into the living room. Although the windows were open, the space had a dimming quality. Maybe it was just the choice in wall color, as the grays and dark green did little to brighten up my spirits.

"You want anything to eat?" Scourge asked, pointing toward the pantry. I shook my head.

"Um, no thanks,"' I said, sitting down on the rosewood nook in front of the bay window..

Sitting besides me, Scourge's warming smirk faced me. "What's up?"

_Fiona. _Probably upstairs somewhere. _Watching us._

I placed my hand on top of his. "I want to talk about us." Scourge's brows rose up slightly, before he nodded, edging me to continue.

"What are we doing?" I spat out—blunt as ever—meeting a gaze. "I mean, it's been really nice, and I know it's only been a couple of days...but what do we callus?"

Scourge's finger tips began to dance on his knees, as he stared up at the ceiling contemplatively. "That depends...what _do_ you want to call us?"

My gaze softened. "I don't know. I've never been in a physical relationship," I considered, with a sigh. "I'd never had sex. I've had a lot of firsts with you, but I don't know if that means-"

"Do you love me?" Scourge said out of nowhere. I blinked down, my eyes facing the hardwood floor. I thought I would be the one asking that...

"I..." I started, unable to meet his gaze. I really liked him, and I didn't see our relationship as causal anymore, but-

"Listen, Rosie," Scourge interrupted, "I think I may love you, if that's okay." I nodded. "I know that we've only been together for a few days, but I don't want to beat around the bush. We started our relationship backwards, and I should have respected you enough to actually court you properly.

_Court me? _I looked at him with a confound expression. _Could it be that he did have feelings for me?_

"I mean, I even stopped_ smokin',_" Scourge said with a laugh. "I think you've been a bigger effect on me than I realize."

My mouth parted as I tried to comprehend his words. The harlequin bad-ass had fallen for me? Like I had fallen full heartedly for him?

"Me too," I agreed, squeezing his hand. "Before, I followed Sonic like a robot. I felt that I needed to have him because he was my hero, but you made me realize that that wasn't the case. You saved me from delusion. From myself..."

I smiled. A bit cliché, but it had to be said. I was so dependent on the idea of being with Sonic that I had lost myself, and it was our fated gathering that exposed me to this. "...And I thank you for it."

I stared into his eyes, slightly mesmerized. The icy orbs that I once thought were snarky and overbearing, were now sincere and loving. It was everything that I wanted in a man. In a partner. And he was sitting right beside me.

I grinned harder, staring out into space before meeting his gaze again. "So, does that mean I have a boyfriend?"

Scourge smirked, before taking me in his arms, kissing my lips tenderly. "Rosie, you had me when we met at the bar."

I smiled to that before kissing him again. I felt_ so_ relieved, so fortunate to finally have this. The feeling of finally having my love reciprocated. It may have only been a few seconds that our relationship status was confirmed, but my cold, lonely heart was warmed with a sensation I'd never felt before. Unconditional love. I was beginning to feel the feeling that Cream had spoken about, when the man of one's dreams is found. _At last. _

With silent excitement, I rose from the chair. "So, Scourge—_my boyfriend_—what do you want to do today?"

Scourge jumped up behind me, hugging me from behind before kissing my neck. I laughed with a giggle. "How about-"

"_You_ can start by _leaving_," the venomous vixen suggested of nowhere, fire on her tongue, as I saw her emerge from the darkened hallway as if she were darkness itself. Pointing a finger towards me to clarify her the object of her scorn, my eyes narrowed.

_Of course_ it was impossible for me to have a pleasant moment for more than five seconds. With my boyfriend. _Boyfriend._ My mind and was still tingling with joy, but I ignored the delightful sensation of finally claiming a mate. Unfortunately, I had to deal with _her._

"Fiona," I merely spat, holding my ground. "What brings you here? I thought I beat some sense into you. Or do you really have _no_ dignity?" I grinned eternally. _Far better comeback than yesterday._

The vixen scoffed before steeping in closer. "I thought I told _you_ to stop messin' with Scourge. Or can't the whore keep her legs closed?"

"Can't the _whore_ look in the mirror?" I pushed back, happy that my taunting was up to par with hers. I didn't want her to think that she was superior to me just because she had a sharp tongue. A defiled, nasty one too.

"_Oh, good one_," the maroon fox humored back, brushing her bangs from her face.

"How the hell did you get into my house, Fiona?" Scourge finally called out, feeling the feminine tension banter die down long enough to make a proper comment. His eyes hardened on the attention whore. "And what the _fuck_ are you talkin' about?"

"I didn't think I would have to tell you," I answered instead, my eyes never leaving the unsightly vixen, "but last night Fiona came to my house, telling me that I'm your tease, and that I have no right to be in a relationship with you."

"And let me guess who I should be in a relationship with?" Scourge sneered, glaring at the fox. "What the _hell_ Fiona?"

Fiona's face hardened. "Stop fooling yourself, _Scourgey-_

"Don't call me that," Scourge sliced, his body drenched in anger.

The fox sat on the counter, crossing her legs. Knowing her, it was probably something that happened rarely. "What you you see in her? Huh, Scourge? You suddenly like_ pathetic_ _girls_ now? I thought you wanted a woman like _me_."

Scourge spat. "Are you _serious_? Rosie's more of a woman than you'd ever be. At least she's not a fuckin' slob in bed."

I blinked at him a few times, not quite sure how to respond to that. "Um, thanks?"

Scourge's gaze softened on mine, before turning back to the harpy. "I _don't want_ you Fiona. Now get the _hell _out of my house."

Fiona growled, holding her unwelcomed position. "_No_."

Scourge released an aggravated roar, slamming his fist down on the table. I jumped slightly, as Fiona stared at him, baffled by his action.

"Shit, Fiona! Get out! Can't you realize that _you_ were the tease? You're a _slut_. So why don't you do us a favor and leave us alone while you go mess around with one of your man whores. You're not welcome here. You never were."

Fiona's face shriveled up like a raisin, a mixture of anger and probably hurt sucking the life out of her appearance. With a soft, defeated sigh, she rose soundly from the ash granite table, trying to appear unfazed. But she wasn't fooling anyone.

"_Alright._ _Fine_," she spat, trying her best to not explode. _Implode_. "_I'm leaving_," she said, not even bearing to look at us. Not that we cared. "You enjoy your crooked little romance."

And with that, she was gone.

And I could finally breathe.

* * *

Later, we found ourselves in the park. Some hours had passed since the _pleasant_ meeting at Scourge's house, and with time passing, I was quickly feeling better about this situation. Although I was not too shaken up by my second encounter with Fiona, I did have to admit that I couldn't remove her from my mind.

I felt like she was still going to do _something_. That I hadn't seen the last of her.

But for now, she was just a thought. And if I knew what was best for me, I'd stop thinking about her.

The park was tranquil as usual, and I liked the fact that as we approached the lake, the amount of people in passing diminished. Maybe it was because of the decreasing sun as it receded into the dark sky, but I preferred it this way. Just me and Scourge. Together, but alone.

Only it was the good type of alone.

My mind skimmed back to Blaze as we approached the shore, my bare feet becoming wet in the waves. I hoped that she wouldn't be _too_ mad at me. Hopefully the fun that she would have with the other girls would offset my cruel words. But knowing her...

I grabbed onto Scourge's hand, shaking these thoughts from my head. _Get your head out of the past,_ I urged myself, my eyes gazing up at Scourge, _be in the present_.

Scourge picked up a bluish stone and skipped it in the lake, a smile settling on his lips. "The simple things, eh?" he said, before throwing another one, this one nearly reaching the other side of the small lake as it _plubed_, _plubed_, across the water.

"Nice," I said, observing his skill. "Let me try!"

I picked up a grey rock, one that could fit perfectly in my palm, and threw it as hard as I could. It traveled a decent length, say 20 feet, before sinking immediately as it touched the water.

"Not bad," I considered, even though Scourge had effortlessly thrown his three, maybe four times farther than me. The green hedgehog laughed.

"No, you gotta put some_ flick _into it," he said, _flick_ing his arm with an imaginary rock in his hand. "If you just throw it, it's going to sink on impact. Try again."

I giggled slightly at the seriousness in his tone. We were tossing _rocks_.

"Alright." I parted my feet slightly, focusing my attention on the lake before me as if this were some type of competition. Taking a deep breath, I brought the rock back, before _flicking _it quickly. And I have to admit, the way the stone dashed on the surface of the water was amazing. Stopping at about five feet from the other side of the shore, I nodded before taking up a ridiculous victory stance.

"I'm victorious!" I yelled, pumping my fists in the air, as Scourge chuckled.

"Oh, _really_ Rosie? I'm pretty sure I got ya beat," Scourge taunted, as I shrugged.

"In my standards, I'm victorious, and there is nothing you can say against that," I said childishly, before sticking my tongue out. Scourge smirked, taking the opportunity to encase his lips over mine. I moaned in surprised ecstasy, kissing back. In a moment, he released me, shrugging his shoulders as if nothing happened.

"Fair enough, babe," he said with a satisfied grin, turning away from the lake shore.

We walked farther in land before I sat on large rock figure, taking his hand once more in mine. I hate to seem clingy, but I wanted to soak up this progressive stage of our relationship. I had waited long enough for this. This was real love.

"I hate to sound like a broken record—or rather, I hate people _asking _me this—but is everything okay?" I wondered. "I mean, with the whole Fiona thing?" I said, before adding, "_With me_?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Scourge replied, leaning on the same figure, staring off into the sunset. "Fiona's always been a bothersome bitch. She just doesn't _get_ it," he said, his eyes meeting mine. "But she has nothing to do with how I feel about you."

I smiled shyly, drawing hearts with my toes in the sand. We were lovers, and I was glad that it was finally confirmed. And that Fiona couldn't get in our way. My smile widened. Forget the rocks. Here, right now, with Scourge..._I really **was** victorious.  
_

"Anyways," Scourge said, his orbs flashing on mine. "How d'you feel?"

I pursed my lip. "I'm okay, I guess. She strikes me more as talk than action. But it's not to say that her words didn't get to me. So in some sense I thank her, because her confrontation wouldn't have led me to take a chance—like you said—and confirm our relationship."

Scourge shook his head. "_Rosie_, you should know that I always had the intention of being with you. I didn't want to scare you off about talking commitment. Not to say that I took the sex lightly, or anything."

"I actually liked that," I said, "I mean, I would have preferred for us to have waited, but I have been waiting a long time, and as my previous experiences with a certain blue hedgehog has taught me, sometimes when you wait to long, you're just wasting your time."

"Nicely put," Scourge considered, "But just know that I would wait for you."

"And I would too," I smiled, taking in this moment. "But what about Fiona? What made her the person for you at...one point?" I didn't want to bring her up _again_, but my question wasn't out of jealousy or feeling inferior. It was simply curiosity._ Mostly._

Scourge scratched his chin, before resting his arms on the earth figure, captivated in thought. "Fiona likes to do what she wants-_get_ what she wants. It's a turn on, really. Guys like a girl who acts for herself. But she lacks..." Scourge paused briefly. "...Humility. It's like she has no compassion, no under layer that makes knowing her worthwhile. Like you may think that a serial killer is a terrible person at first, but if you really got to know them, you'd probably see that to some extent they're not as bad as you may have imagined.

"Everyone is suppose to have a tender spot, but Fiona doesn't. She acts _like_ she's in control but in the inside, I think she's confused," Scourge continued, as I nodded for him to go on.

"How so?"

Scourge clicked his tongue against the roof of her mouth before shrugging. He let out a sigh. "She's been with other guys behind my back. She'll tell me she's through with me, and then she's at my doorstep demanding that I take her back. As if_ I'd _done something wrong to her."

I began to feel uneasy, seeing that their history wasn't completely resolved. On her end. But that did affirm that she didn't act like a psychotic gripe only towards me. Scourge had also been victimized by her unruly, aggressive behavior.

"Do you have feelings for her?" I asked, not entirely knowing why. He had picked me. That was suppose to be good enough. Maybe it was just general tension I was feeling toward Fiona that hadn't yet faded. But then again, girls could hate each other for no reason. And I had _plenty_ of reason to despise her. My questioning was completely natural.

"Nope," Scourge stated, his certainty relaxing me. "That girl's slippery. She's a snake, and I don't want to deal with her shit."

I nodded, before fixing my orbs on his. Peridot against zircon. "So you'd rather deal with me?"

Smirking that devilish smirk that I was beginning to adore, the green hedgehog nodded. "Absolutely."

I don't know if it was the scenery, him, or my heightened spirit, but I uttered the words I was too afraid to say this morning: "I love you."

Sliding closer to me, and placing a hand underneath my chin, my words were reciprocated. "I love you too, Rosie."

Then it was us. Kissing wildly, like a couple of teenagers on some make-out rock. He deepened the kiss, his hands gliding down my back, as I held on to his shoulders. I was quivering underneath him. Feeling every trace of affection he had for me. And it was lovely. A stray hand fell on my thigh, sliding up. His grip hardened as he plunged himself further, exploring my curves, sucking on the side of my neck...to my collar bone...to my..._oh my_

"_Mmmm..._" I managed to escape, before his left hand fell on my cheek, as he brought himself in for another lip-lock. His tongue intertwined with mine, before he brought me closer to him, sucking on my tongue. Hard. Just driving me—

I pushed off lightly to regaining my breath. "Scourge," I panted, running an affectionate hand though his quills, "I just need to—"

He pulled me into him again. Reclaiming the sensual feelings from before he replied in a manly groan, as I pushed myself further on top of him.

Kissing. Him. Senseless.

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I gave him a fury of kisses, parting my lips against his. Going further, further...

"Whoa!" I shrieked, before I settled on top of him with an _ooph. _Sand sputtered around us, and I began to giggle as he drew me into him, laughing with me.

The moment was perfect, and I wanted to give myself to him then and there.

But I didn't. _Too much sand..._

"Let's take it to my place," I said, placing another angst filled kiss on his cheek.

"I know the way."

* * *

So it does work out for them! Amy finally has a boyfriend!

But how long will it last?

Ha ha, I'm just teasing. I think I'm getting way too much fun from throwing your minds in a loop. But hey, it's one of the perks of being an author. Even if it's for fan fiction.

Another fun fact, I never really intended on Fiona being a bitch in this story. I actually had in mind that she might help Amy realize her feelings for Scourge. But hey? That's why we have Shadow. And besides, I like controversy. :p

And sorry if there were more typos than usual. I'm sort of crunching to get them all up in time. Tomorrow's the last day. :(

Or is it?

Sorry! I hoped you enjoyed it! If not, I can take your critique. Maybe.

Just kidding.

~Koko B


	14. Trade Mistakes

Man, I'm exhausted. If I thought I was spoiling you guys before...

I was mistaken.

But I love what I do, and I'm glad to share the fun with you guys. Better to over update than none at all I suppose. However, when I write my other stories, I hope you don't assume that I will be able to update quite as frequently. Since I'm going to have to adjust to my first year of college, I really wanted to get the complete story out, to prevent you guys from waiting weeks for something I already have pretty much written. It didn't seem fair to keep you hanging. So even though I may seem like the best now (_like a boss_) I just don't want to seem like I'm saying that I'm going to be some sort of super hero updater-writer for all my other works.

But that's another story. _Literally._

I just like to tell what's on my mind. Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing, it means EVERYTHING to me. And writing this is way more fun than packing. Which I'm still not done yet...

So thanks to DIM666 - Insane Leader, TextMessage, AN-DoubleRainbow-NA, xXxJAMIE-JULIA-RAVENxXx, and anonymousWriter37 for reviewing the last chapter. Sorry if I didn't get to everyone. Sometimes, I put up the chapter before checking for new responses. I'm only human.

So no cliffhanger. Good sign? Bad sign?

Read on.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own SEGA. Or their characters. _Duh._

* * *

Chapter 14: Trade Mistakes

"_Get up!" _

_I could hear a voice above me yelling, tugging against the bed. Who?_

_There appeared to be another figure too—I couldn't see them. But their grunts of disdain told me that they were fighting against the inaudible voice. Darkness._

_Why couldn't I see anything? There seemed to be some sort of commotion around me. Was this a dream? _

_No. A person could actually** see** in a dream. I was reliant on my ears. The feeling was weird—unnerving. If I was dreaming, I wanted to be awake. If I wasn't, I guess this was a nightmare. An invisible nightmare. Scary._

"_Get the hell out!" I heard a voice yell—I couldn't tell if it was the same as before. Scourge? What was if this was real, and he was telling me that he didn't want me anymore? I felt my head shake against the bed, but I still couldn't **see. **That would only happen in my worst nightmares. This had to be a nightmare._

_And I had to wake up._

_I tried to shake my still body awake with my very lost mind. _

_Must wake up._

_Must wake up._

_Must wake up!_

_MUST WAKE UP!_

_MUST-_

_There was a bang on the wall. Real, or a figment of my dreaming mind, I didn't know._

_But when my eyes sputtered open,_ I knew.

Now I had to be dreaming.

Sadly, I'm pretty sure I wasn't. Scourge was pinned to the wall. And the person pinning him against the wall was non other than Sonic the Hedgehog. I jolted out of bed, screaming.

"SONIC!?" I yelled, as the blue blur glanced at me before returning his attention to the hedgehog he was trying to choke the life out of.

"Go put some clothes on, Ames," Sonic said, as Scourge stared down at me, before glaring at _him_. "I'll handle this."

I glanced down at my naked body, feeling even more mortified. Ripping the blanket from my mattress to shield myself, I turned back to Sonic. "Handle what!?" I practically screeched, pulling Sonic away from Scourge. "Stop it! You're going to hurt him!"

Sonic shook his head angrily, fending off my unsuccessful attempts to bring him away from Scourge. "Oh, I plan to do a little bit _more_ than that."

Scourge began to gasp for breath as I tried to reason with Sonic. "Why?! Why are you doing this?" I asked frantically, fearing for the life of Scourge. "Why are you even _here_?"

Firming his grip against a dying hedgehog's neck, Sonic turned to me. "I'm here to protect you." I sighed, angered by his late and unnecessary timing. Apparently this enraged Scourge too. With a growl, he decided to play dirty, delivering a hard kick to Sonic's groin. Sonic fell back with a defeated groan, wincing in pain.

"Is that the best you can do?" Sonic said, still trying to regain his composure, as a naked Scourge stood before him. It would have have been a funny sight if it wasn't for the circumstance.

"What the _hell_, man?!" Scourge spat, inhaling deeply as he soothed his neck. He turned to me.

"Who invited blue boy over here?" I shook my head, wrapping the blanket securely to my body.

"That's what I'd like to know," I said, looking at Sonic as he finally rose up. "What _are _you doing here, Sonic?"

Sonic blinked at me, as if to study my expression. "A better question is what is _he_ doing here. And why are the two of you naked?"

I turned away from him as Scourge came closer to me. "You're the trespasser, I believe we should be asking the questions."

"_We_?" Sonic shot back, his emerald eyes looking towards me in disbelief. "Amy, don't tell me that your with him—''

"We'll she is. We're a couple. And as to why we're naked...couples have sex," Scourge stated, a sly smirk evident on his lips, "_Mind blowing sex_."

I felt my cheeks turn red as Sonic's face spoiled in disgust. "I don't believe this. Don't you know that he's dangerous, Amy? And you're _dating_ him? You're having _sex _with him?

"So you can't have me, so you sleep with the enemy? You go for my _anti_?" my eyes darted at Sonic.

"This has nothing to do with you!" Sonic scoffed at my words.

"But it has plenty to do with _you_. I came to check on you, saw the door open and wanted to make sure you were okay, Only I didn't think you'd be in bed with _him_," Sonic said, before shuddering. "_Naked_."

"It's not like you're a virgin either," I shot back. "Why don't you continue live you're life, and I'll live mine?"

"Amy, look I'm _sorry_," Sonic said, realizing how childish he was sounding. "But this _isn't_ right. it has to stop."

Scourge opened his mouth, stepping further, but I held my hand out to block him. I was sick of Sonic's convoluted righteousness. He had already stepped on my heart once. He wasn't going to do it again in my house. In front of my boyfriend. "No. _You_ have to leave."

"But Amy—''

"_NOW_," I said, pointing out the door.

"This is_ madness_, Amy."

I shook my head, trying to stand my ground. This was my home, and Scourge was my partner. Deal with it.

"Fine, because I'm _crazy_ in love."

Sonic looked at me again, that look of not being quite sure how to respond, but I knew he wasn't happy.

"This isn't over Amy," Sonic said to me, however, his fierce gaze was settled on Scourge. "I'll be back."

With that, Sonic shut the door behind him, leaving me more emotionally detained than usual.

Scourge took me in his arms. "Nice one, babe." I nodded, felling tears beginning to stream my face.

"What just happened?" I asked, holding back a sob. "What was he—_how_ did he—_Why_?" I questioned in a babble, trying to make sense of everything. I sat down on the mattress in an effort to regain my breath. In an effort to regain any control in the slightest.

I shook my head, battling my baffled mind. _Why was I so worked up? It was just Sonic. _

I gulped, staring down at the carpet. _But the way he looked at me...it was if he didn't know me anymore._

I threw a fist down on the mattress, shaking my head once more, my body consumed in anger. _What gives him the right to look at me like that? What about him? _

I blinked back my scorching tears, before Scourge wiped them away.

"That bastard made you cry," Scourge said with venom on his voice, throwing on his clothes. "I'm going put him in his place."

I shook my head, "No, there's no reason to," I gazed up at him, rubbing my puffy eyes. "I love you, and there is no reason why I should be upset. It was just unexpected." I decided, rising from the mattress.

"But _how_?" I went on, Scourge coaxing me. "_Why_, would he be in here? Why now?" I continued to ponder. "I locked the door...didn't I?"

Scourge shrugged his shoulders lightly, but the intensity in his eyes had not faded. "I'm pretty sure, but considering how we came in last night...there's a chance we didn't."

I thought back to last night. The kissing, the moaning, the desperate, lustful drive to _do_ it...

_Scourge was carrying me bridal style, as I continued to kiss him frantically, paying special attention to his neck, and chin, moaning wildly but not too wildly—I didn't want to bother the neighbors—as Scourge pushed the door open. His eyes were half hidden, as a smirk relayed on his lips. I wanted to reach out for them with mine, and suck them as hard as I could, but before Scourge groaned._

"_Careful Rosie, if you push me too far, I might drop you," he cautioned, as I giggled a seductive laugh in his arms._

"_That's not helping." I kissed his forehead, as we continued into my home. As for the status of the door? I was too blinded in bliss to care. _

I slapped my hand against my forehead. _Shit. _Maybe it was left open. I shook my head. But whether or not the door was open (even it might have put us at danger) it didn't explain Sonic's uncalled for presence. True, we we're friends, but because he knew of my previous intentions to be more than that, Sonic wasn't a frequent visitor. He wouldn't be _checking up_ on me. He wouldn't even come to my apartment to drink his favorite beer.

Something didn't add up and I wasn't going to stay here and cry about it. I knew that this whole thing with Scourge was happening quickly, but maybe it was to compensate for the turtle pace I was in for the race to win Sonic's heart. Slow and steady doesn't always win the race, unlike the lesson, the experience taught me. Instead it only increased and smudged the expectations of what the two of us should have had. And ultimately didn't.

Now I was a hare. And I was happy. Again, I hated to use that elementary word, but that's what I always wanted, and I wasn't receiving it from Sonic. So was I suppose to remain miserable under his supposed self-righteousness? No.

I had Scourge.

But I had to admit, I was still flustered by the whole thing, like being doused with a sprinkler on the middle of the sidewalk on a chilly day, I wasn't going to brush this off so quickly. I had to do something.

I peered down at my body. Well, maybe I should get dressed first.

"Scourge," I said, walking toward my closet. "I'm going to dress," I alerted, as he headed toward the door.

"Do you want me to leave?" he smirked, as I rolled my eyes.

"Your choice," I offered, it's not like he hadn't seen me naked. After all, I _was_ naked right now. "But Sonic's right about one thing."

Scourge's brow rose, probably a bit taken back that I would agree with Sonic after what happened."What?"

I pulled on my outfit, before turning to my boyfriend.

"This isn't over."

* * *

Scourge decided to stay in my apartment. Said that he wanted to avoid Fiona for the time being which I didn't have a problem against. Maybe if she didn't see him, she'd finally realize that no one wanted her, and she would_ go away_. In leaving, I told him not to open the door for strangers (which he snickered to and I took it as a yes ) and I was off.

I had to find Sonic, I had to set everything straight. Even if it was none of his business.

I was out of the apartment, preparing to go to the one place that started this mess, but liberating at that.

Opening the car door open, and casting away any doubt from my mind, I knew that this had to be done. I should have fessed to what I had seen when it happened, especially since _Sonic _had no problem doing so to. And we were _sleeping_. Not having sex. Even though we had earlier...

I mean, I practically _spared _Sonic. He only saw the two of us naked because he had to be physical about it. Nearly strangling Scourge against a wall, completely catching him off guard. When he was _sleeping. I _on the other hand had to be both exposed and repulsed to Sonic and Sally's jungle sex. And I kept it to myself. I started the engine to my car, venturing to a familiar, but lately unused path.

Well not anymore—

A ringing cut me off as I stopped in the parking lot to dig into my purse. I swear to God it better be Sonic apologizing for what he's done...Instead, I got even better.

_Blaze._

My heart fell slightly. What if Sonic had started blabbing to the others about this? I shook my head. No, Sonic wasn't one to talk down about others, unless it was Eggman or one of our foes. I sighed. But at one point, Scourge _was_ his foe, and regardless of the fact that I was involved with him, I didn't know if that would keep Sonic to his silence.

The phone rang again, and as much as I didn't want to answer...I picked it up. Blaze could be calling to demand why I was such a bitch to her yesterday. Sadly, that would be a far better alternative to the whole Sonic thing.

"Hello—look Blaze, I'm so sorry about yesterday. I know that you are concerned, it's practically your personality trait, and instead of bitching on you, I should just be thankful that I have a friend who cares so much about me, even though I haven't been returning the favor. I'm sorry, and I love you, Blaze. You're the sister I never had. Please never forget that. I was just having a bad day-the future has been weighing heavy on me. Law school,_ relationships, _I've been an emotional _wreck_—"

"It's okay Amy," Blaze intervened, cutting off my sincere ranting. "I've just been worried about you, and I'm glad to here that you are okay," she said, her concern in her voice lessening. "I can just _sense_ when something is wrong, and for these past few days I've been receiving that vibe from you. But you sound better."

I shrugged my shoulders on the other end. _Barely._ But once I talked to Sonic, once I fully freed myself from him, I'm sure that I would be. Better at last. "Yeah, I think I will be, I've been cooling down, taking it fairly easy..." I assured her, practically feeling her nod on the other end. "In fact, listen. I need to tell you something about S—"

"Oh Sonic," Blaze interrupted as I felt my heart beat rapidly. Maybe he did tell her. And before I did? Blaze would never forgive me; she's was probably just been playing coy until now... "I hope you don't mind, but I called Sonic to check in on you. Since we were at odds yesterday, I knew that he would be the only one to bring you back to yourself. So I gave him the spare key you gave me, and told him to lie that the door was open and check in. I'm so sorry, I went overboard, but I didn't want you to do something rash," she said softly, in an effort to justify her actions. I was speechless. "Amy? Look, I'm _sorry_."

My breathing increased as my eyes widened. _She did what?!_

"So now I'm _suicidal_? You know what, Blaze? What the hell is wrong with you!? God, can't you see that you're _unbearable_?"

Only I didn't say that. Because I was unbearable too. How else could Sonic waltz in my home like that thinking that he was saving me? Because he always had. And even as much as I hated this, he deserved an explanation too.

"You still there?" Blaze called, the natural worry back in her tone. And so did Blaze.

So instead I said: "No, you had every right too. Because I haven't been completely honest with you."

"Why? What is it Amy?"

I sighed, bracing myself for what I would say. "I'm in a relationship with Scourge."

Only I didn't say that either. I didn't know what Sonic had told her, and I had to know before I unveiled this big truth to her. "Has Sonic said anything to you?" I asked her, ignoring her question.

"Um, no. Not since I had him come to your apartment. Which I'm_ very_ sorry about. Is there something I should know?"

_Yes. _But I didn't know if I should tell her. I mean, Scourge and I just became an item some hours ago. And Blaze was already breathing down my neck for supposedly _acting funny_. How would she respond when she discovered the reason?

"No," I said, before adding, "Not yet. But I appreciate your concern. I'll talk to you later, kay?"

"Okay," Blaze agreed. I could tell that she was not entirely satisfied by my response but it was better than what I offered yesterday. "Just don't be afraid to—"

"Tell you anything. I _know_," I said, trying my best to reassure her. "Bye."

"Bye."

So I was back to lying again. Part of me was mad that I hadn't taken the opportunity to tell my friend the truth, but I didn't want to jinx it. I wasn't ashamed of our relationship or anything, but I didn't feel that it was particularly necessary for her to know. Yet.

I still had that showdown with Sonic.

* * *

The front of his house.

Now that I had calmed down, I was beginning to rethink this. What was I going to say?

_I'm in a relationship with Scourge? Screw you?_

Then in the likely hood that he would respond with a why, what would I say then?

_This happened because I saw you screw Sally? So screw you? Again?_

Right.

I walked up to his porch, remembering the chilli-dogs I threw at his door. His window. His shoes.

I wasn't completely innocent in this whole altercation, but that didn't give Sonic the right to barge into my home like that. Even if Blaze gave him my key.

I had never realized it, but our whole relationship was screwed up. I was using that word a lot. _Screwed up. _I mean, we made a promise. Nine years ago. And even though it has never been fulfilled, Sonic was in a relationship with Sally that I was too ignorantly in _love_ to realize. I have delivered chilli-dogs to him at least once a week since the day of that promise, I sneak into him having sex with Sally because the door was open. Sonic walks into me sleeping with Scourge because he happened to be _God so_ _upstanding._

And now I'm here. In front of the cobalt door that I stood in front of only five days ago, now with a boyfriend who was not my self-proclaimed boyfriend, as I try to make sense of the relationship Sonic and I now have. If we ever had a real relationship.

Because men, relationships, and of course, _doors knobs, _would always be my undoing—

"Amy?" I blinked at the open door that I had been staring past as I focused on my own mental deliberations about a certain blue blur and I.

"Sally?" I called out, as I was presented by the squirrel, chipmunk, _badger_—"Just pick one!"

The Acorn girl's mouth grew slightly ajar as her eyes settled suspiciously on mine. I would have been mortified my my random, very unnecessary outburst about her species, but I had more important issues weighing on my mind.

I had a _boyfriend_, and instead of being with him, I was here, trying to make sense of the broken relationship Sonic had shown me time and time again that he was not interested in. _God, I was so stupid then_. Just five days ago...

Bouncing up and down to an inaudible beat playing from her headphones, Sally propped them out of her ears, allowing them to fall against her hot pink sports bra. Stopping in place, she smiled graciously at me, looking even better than the radiant athletic, divinity I had met a few days ago on my way to Merriment. I sighed. It was confirmed for a second time. Why he picked her, over me, I mean. I shook my head mentally. But it didn't matter. I didn't want to be with Sonic. Not anymore.

"Oh, hey Ames," Sally said, as I tried my best not to roll my eyes. _When was it okay for her to call me that?_ I was having trouble tolerating Sonic calling me that now, let alone her. And besides we weren't friends. I didn't come here for her. "Did you need anything?"

_Just your trespassing boyfriend, _I thought to say, but I didn't have a bone to pick with her."Not from you," I said, trying not to sound as agitated as I was. "I need to see Sonic."

Sally's sky blue orbs fell slightly as she closed the door behind her. "I'm about to go for a run, but Sonic should be in the backyard," she informed me, adjusting her matching headband. "Why?"

I sighed. Here I was explaining myself to someone I owed no explanation to. "Nothing that you need to know," I said, asserting my right. He was her boyfriend, and I knew how possessive girlfriends can be, but I didn't want to deal with her questioning. I was restless. And Sonic was the reason why I woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.

Sally's eyes widened slightly, as she walked closer to me. "Look, Amy. Is this about your crush on Sonic? I'm sorry that we never actually told you about our relationship, but I didn't want your feelings to be hurt. Plus I didn't know how exactly you still felt about him. He said you made a promise like ten years ago, but he didn't think that you would still take it to heart. I'm sorry if you still did."

I shook my head, my mind slightly soaring. _So Sonic did remember? _I shook my head. It didn't matter know. I feel in love with Sonic because I loved the idea of being with him. Being with my supposed hero. But now that the hero was losing his appeal, I couldn't say if I had any true love for him, more than my superficial teenaged reasoning. And I was pretty sure that I didn't.

I glanced at Sally, for the first time seeing true sincerity in her eyes. It was fair to say that I didn't hate her anymore. "You didn't do anything wrong. I don't love Sonic. I loved the idea of being with him, but I realize that I don't want to be."

Sally smiled softly, "What made you realize this?" I shook my head rapidly.

"You don't want to know. Trust me."

Sally nodded. "Okay, I do. You know, I'd like for us to be friends Amy."

I returned her smile. It was fair to say that there was no more animosity between us. It was a slightly unsettling feeling, but I appreciated it. "Me too."

With another gracious smile, Sally began to jog in place again, preparing for the run that I had interrupted. "Well, I'm going to go out then. See you."

I replied with a single nod, waving as she exited. Sally made it to the driveway before turning back.

"Oh, Amy?" she called, as I spun around to meet her.

"Even though I'm his girlfriend, know that Sonic cares for you a lot. He's been mumbling about you in the backyard, but I wanted to give him some space. But if there was any monkey business between the two of you, I'll kick your ass!" she said with a laugh, before turning back, feet pounding against the road. "HARD!"

I couldn't help but laugh back, enlightened by this new Sally I was seeing. Well...Sonic did technically see me naked, but he didn't seem to pay much attention...

"_Go put some clothes on, Ames," Sonic said. "I'll handle this."_

I rolled my eyes before waving at Sally. "Not if I kick yours first!" I yelled back, as Sally disappeared further from my sight. I breathed a sigh of relief. It was official. Some cocky banter and we were now friends.

Now that just left her boyfriend. I began to walk around the house, hoping that this would be as easy as the conversation I never would have hoped to have had with Sally.

When I saw the cobalt hero pacing around the backyard, as opposed to running the town like he did when he was happy, I knew this wasn't going to be easy.

But when his emerald orbs settled against mine, I didn't think it was going to be this hard.

He was in tears.

* * *

_Crap._

Pretty much a role reversal from chapter 1 and 2. Only Amy didn't confront the Sonic and Sally. And Sonic didn't have to see Amy and Scourge..._you know_.

Have to say, I think this may among the best cliffhangers. I'm pretty proud.

And I hope you are too.

Please review. And see you a little later for the final two chapters.

~Koko B


	15. Two Way Street

Second to last chapter!

Because I'm running out of time, I just wanted to say thanks again for everything. For reading. The reviews.

All of you have made the experience worthwhile.

I just wished that I uploaded the story sooner so I wouldn't have to update like two, three times a day. But I don't entirely mind. I like a challenge.

So, thanks again.

Moving on. Sonic in tears. Never thought that would happen. But why was he crying?

See down below...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SEGA. Or their characters I've been using.

* * *

Chapter 15: Two-Way Street

_Showtime?_

"Sonic?" I said, running toward him, "Why are you..." _Crying. _I wanted to say, but it seemed like acknowledging the fact that he was in tears seemed worse than witnessing it. Let alone being the reason why.

From what I knew, men were suppose to cry only three times in there lives. When they were born. When their father dies. And when their country falls. Although I didn't quite get the last one, and can clearly see that the women in a man's life are completely ignored, it only increased my worry and guilt. _Where the hell did I fit in that?_ And more importantly, what had I _actually_ done?

I couldn't remember the last time I saw Sonic this distraught. It was usually a vice versa affair—him running off triumphantly as I tried to catch up with him in a pathetic attempt. Sadness was an unheard emotion of Sonic the Hedgehog. Sure he would sometimes get serious when lives were at stake...but this was the polar opposite of his usual carefree and cheery deposition. And if Sonic was really in tears because of me—

Then I messed up bad.

I blinked at him confounded with anxiety, my mouth dry in bewilderment before repeating my incomplete question, "Why are you..."

"I'm not," Sonic simply said-sniffling-wiping his face with a gloved hand. He turned away from me. "_Who am I kiddin'_?" he mumbled.

"What?" I shot out, as Sonic shook his head weakly. _Weak. _Never in my life would I associate that word with Sonic. "What did I do?"

I tried my best not to mentally ridicule myself at my words. _What did I do?_ I knew what I did; he knew what I did; even _Shadow_ knew what I did. But I hadn't done anything wrong, and I didn't need to act like I did. After all, I was out of his quills now. I know I never would have thought that I would be with Scourge, but I'm no longer obsessing over Sonic. Isn't that he always wanted?

Or.

Was I some sort of confidence booster to him? His ticket to an over fueled ego as his former self-professed girlfriend and undisputed die-hard, number one fan girl? And now that I had found another interest, another lover, I was suddenly the bad guy?

"You didn't do anything," Sonic said, wiping his eyes, that began flickering a familiar emerald hue. "It's me."

I cocked a brow. _It's always someone. _"What are you talking about?"

Sonic inhaled the sour air around us. "Amy, you're one of my greatest friends, and we've know each other for the majority of our lives," he began, as I gazed at him. _Did we really know each other?_ It seemed more like he was the prince and I was always his damsel in distress.

He shivered lightly, starring past me as he went on. "Seeing _him_ in bed with you made me realize..."

"What?" I impatiently said again, becoming tired of saying the ineffective word.

"I didn't save you."

I blinked at him a few times. Part of me, a cruel cynical side wanted to interject with a _So? _But I withheld. I needed to get his full story.

I smiled lightly, trying to rid the emotional fog that had just taken over Sonic's yard. "I'm twenty-three Sonic. I'm not a defenseless little girl anymore."

Sonic nodded. "I know that. And seeing you with him confirmed that. But I've made it my duty to be there for you, and I feel like I failed you."

I came closer in an effort to comfort him. "Sonic—"

"I mean, Scourge?!" Sonic suddenly exploded, his tears evaporating in the wind that swept us as quickly as his outburst. "That scum! _Think_ about the danger you put yourself in. The diseases—what if you got _pregnant_?! That _bastard._ What if he _killed_ you?"

My mouth snapped shut, my lips pressing into a tight line. I inhaled, blinking away my anger. I didn't want to storm at him. I didn't come here to argue.

"We've been careful." Spontaneous, but careful. But I wasn't going to point that out to Sonic.

"I mean, how did this even _happen_?" Sonic continued, rubbing a hand through his quills hard enough that I worried that he was going to pull them out.

My nose wrinkled as I shook my head. I hated seeing him talk down at Scourge. _Sure._ He wasn't my ideal match at first, but Sonic knows how much I wanted us to be together, and completely ignored me. For nine years. Didn't he expect me to emerge from my childhood ignorance? To stop sleeping?

To wake up?

"I feel like I let you slip, I don't—_just_—_why_ didn't you tell me?" Sonic continued on his tangent, perhaps the most out of character I've ever seen him before. Worried and contemplative. It was even worse than Shadow's slip yesterday; displaying _laughter_. I cringed, still lost in subtle rage.

Worse. Than. That.

My hands clenched lightly. I didn't want his sympathy. I've never had it before, and it had donned on me days ago that I didn't need it now.

"Maybe because you were too _busy_ with Sally." _Sally. _I didn't want to bring her into this because I no longer had anything against her, but Sonic wanted his answer. It started with the two of them, and until I offered my reaction to the matter, it would never end with Scourge and I, our relationship would always be seen as being the product of me witnessing their act. _Sleeping together._

Sonic blinked a few times as I hardened my gaze on him. "I'm no longer against the two of you dating—but you never told me about her."

My arms folded as if to shield my heart from the hurt I had wrongly assumed was completely gone. "So I had to find out myself in a not very good way." I exhaled. _Good._ On that day there was nothing good in the world. The day had began as a cloudless dream, until nightmares began to thunder, taking over the bright aspiration of the day. Of my life. That is, until Scourge had fortunately shaken me awake (as well as some other things), bringing me to a reality far better than the dream I dreamed of Sonic. But enough of my internal babbling. "You really hurt me Sonic—even more than leading me on all these years."

"I never led you on," Sonic replied, his voice light. "I remember that promise, but Sally and I sort of just happened, and I thought that after this much time, that you wouldn't think much of it either."

I shook my head, partially rejecting his words. "Then how come practically everyone else knew about it before me?" I shot. "And don't say that I'm _ignorant_—I know I was, but why did you keep it a secret?"

"Well, you found out, didn't you?" Sonic offered, his emerald eyes dimming to match his tone.

"Only because I walked in on you two having _sex_!" I yelled. I know I was loud—the kind of loudness that seemed to ripple through the sky, echoing into unsuspecting ears—but I no longer cared.

Sonic's mouth fell open, jerking slightly as if it dried of all the words he would say; (un)fortunately for him, I wasn't done yet.

"The same way you snuck in on me—only I didn't need Blaze's help," I said. "The door was open, and I heard a sound coming upstairs and I thought you were just waking. If I knew I was going to see _that..._Trust me. I wouldn't have come in.

"So you can't act all high and mighty," I continued. "Because even though I'm still a little bit traumatized...We're both guilty of the same crime. Only there's no penalty for what we've done."

I would have smiled, proud of how witty that remark came out, but I didn't want to loose my power in this situation by reducing to a grinning, self-aware little girl. No sir. No Sonic.

By now, Sonic's gaze on me had softened as he stood, unflinching. Another light wind flew under us, causing my skirt to sway. I stood my ground, however.

"You threw the chilly dogs at my house, didn't you?"

I blinked at him a few times, a bit taken off guard. Sonic picked _today_ to be more perceptive than usual? With a sigh I answered. "Yes, Sonic. I was angry." Try an infuriated mix of homicidal/suicidal/_genocidal_ but through admitting to this act, Sonic probably thought that I was temperamental enough. Not that I cared what he thought.

But out of everything the two us had done, that was what I directly owed an apology for. Him screwing with Sally led me to Scourge, and for the first time since I began my man-hunt for blue hero, I had to say that I was actually happy. Simply happy. Well, if this whole confrontation thingy was over. And I could feel us descending from the climax.

"I'm sor-"

Sonic wove a hand up to halt my words.

"No," he began, a boyish lightness returning to his orbs. "_I'm _sorry, Ames."

My mouth parted slightly to ask him to elaborate, but he answered on his own. "I love you, Amy."

Heart. My heart started to beat faster, as my brain tried to process what to do with this new information. How it would have made me explode in glee, (or maybe _confetti_ like Rouge always felt I did on a daily basis) swearing my allegiance to him before. Continuing to love him forever. But not today. Not ever.

A little shake of his head assured me that he hadn't just confessed to me. And I could breathe.

"But I've always loved you like a sister. And I know that I should have set you straight a long time ago, but I knew how you felt about me, and I didn't have the heart to, you know...break yours."

I nodded. "So I didn't tell you about Sally because, I knew that that news might have the potential to do so. And I should of just talked to you. We're adults, and I shouldn't have let it blown out of proportion."

From a nod, I shook my head. "No. I've practically _stalked_ you for years, proclaiming that you were my boyfriend to anyone who'd listen," I said, feeling a little bit ridiculous at an act that I was doing _only_ last week. It's amazing what can happen in span of days.

Sonic chuckled at that. "True," he agreed. "But I didn't help the situation. And here I go around being a hero."

"To be honest, even if you had set me straight earlier, I probably wouldn't have listened to you," I shook my head, revising my words. "I _know _I wouldn't have listened to you."

The charm in Sonic's eyes was back. Just like how I tried to charm him all these years. "I tried to convince you—_make_ you love me and it doesn't work like that. Real love isn't one sided." I smiled a bit this time. Scourge taught me that. "Love is a two-way street."

"Huh?" Sonic said, raising his brow. I decided against rolling my eyes.

"Just because you love someone, doesn't mean that they love you back. And if they do, they may not in the same way. There are different types of loves, and it just so happens that we don't have the same type for each other anymore." I looked at Sonic, my jade eyes unflinching.

"You're my hero. You saved me time and time again, and I love you. I love you and I can't imagine my life without you._ But_. I realize that I also fell in love with the idea of being with you. I suppose I always felt that I had to be with you because you were my hero," I paused, seeing if Sonic was reading into my words. I smiled lightly when I saw he was, for the next thing I was about to say.

"You're handsome, carefree, fun, a real stand up guy. You're _ideal. _And it's not that I wouldn't love you if you weren't all those things, but that doesn't mean that I have to be with you. Just because I like—_liked_—the idea of us being together." The sun shifted to the garden, casting us in a clouded shade. "Just because you're my hero and I love you doesn't mean that I have to have you."

My smile fell slightly. I felt that I was beginning to overuse those special three words when I had someone I should be using them on. Scourge. I love Sonic, from his infectious, spirited character to his impressive physical attributes. Sonic was a notable being in my life and to the world. I admired him just as the world did. He was my savior but that didn't mean that he was going to save me from loneliness.

And I should have seen that coming years ago.

"I look up to you, and I want to take advantage of something I never have with you," I said, as Sonic appeared eager, pondering my open ended statement.

"What, Ames?" he said with that reassuring smirk on his face he was known too well for. The painful, awkward part of this conversation was over, but there was still one more goal to reach.

"Friends."

Sonic grinned wider, giving me a legendary thumbs up. "Sounds good to me. I've always considered you to be one of my greatest friends mentally, but not in action. You know me, runnin' away from you and all..." Sonic scratched at his head, the way he always did when he was laughably embarrassed.

I let out a giggle before bobbing my head in a nod. "So you admit it!" I giggled as Sonic joined me.

"But seriously," Sonic said, wiping away the laugh from his face. "It will take some getting used to."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I know. But I had to get used to _Sally_."

Sonic groaned like the boyish young male I'd always take him to be. "_Fine_," Sonic said reluctantly, before adding. "I don't trust him...But I'll try."

I sighed with a smile. "That's all I could ask for."

* * *

The _little_ talk had taken longer than I had expected, because as I was leaving Sonic's home, with him playfully shouting over my mini-copper, I could see Sally returning in the horizon. Casually shouting over me, Sonic was taking too much joy in telling me to "Take it slow" and "Be careful" and the most ludicrous, but perhaps most necessary, "_Don't have too much sex_."

As I shut the door, I shot back. "What about yourself?"

Sonic pointed to himself as if he wasn't quite sure that I called him out. But I did.

"_Me_?" he said before scoffing. "I'm a _guy_, Ames."

"_And_?"

"Telling a guy to not have sex, is like telling them to join a monastery." he said, jiggling his house keys in his hands. I sighed before putting my keys into the ignition. First Shadow with scotch being a _Man's Drink. _Scourge with shit being a _Man's Word_. And now Mr. Righteous over here being all _Man's Sex_. Okay, that one didn't completely make sense, but they were seriously abusing the double standard.

But all in all I was glad to see the progression of the conversation I was just having with Sonic. From a grim, particularly stern talk about what was left of our relationship, it was refreshing to see Sonic's true personality again, confirming that our confusing little stance we had earlier had evolved into friendship. True—be yourself, and _I'm no longer swooning over you_—friendship.

And I think that's what I actually needed from Sonic. Seven days ago, Sonic never would have said anything like that to me even thought I was fully capable of hearing it. I was getting a glimpse of the Sonic that the rest of the crew—the guys, and gals—knew. I already couldn't wait to see more of that. And he was finally seeing me. Not a self-proclaimed girlfriend. Not a number one fan. But me.

Amy.

I smiled before pulling out of the driveway, my window down.

Sonic flashed his million dollar smile. A companion smile.

"See ya, Ames."

"Bye, Sonic."

* * *

As much as I enjoyed talking to Sonic—It's funny, I think it's the first time we actually _talked _in years—I had other plans.

I had a man waiting at home for me.

I beamed in my seat. Sure, it was a bit of role reversal. The _Man _usually didn't stay at home while the lady worked (or in my case, made amends) but the hypocrisy Scourge was displaying served him right. Girls can talk like sailors. Not that I completely condoned it. I sneered, _girls can do whatever they want, damnit. _

And it felt _good_. Returning home to him I mean, not the swearing. Even though I hated resorting to using that simple word. But it was like my relationship with Scourge. It could be more complex, extravagant, splendid, even. But we didn't need that. We had each other, and that was enough.

However, part of me did worry if I was moving to fast with him. Our relationship was backwards, and I wasn't entirely to happy about the fact, but I was happy with Scourge. Maybe I was just doomed to be in unorthodox relationships. Whereas some people need to date and court for several months, the two of us bypassed that along time ago, being that I known him for years. Being that he's been pursuing _me_ for years.

In passing. The grocery store. Merriment Plaza. And finally, McAlister's Tavern. Scourge was the guy who I lied to, the _'Sorry, I have a boyfriend'_ dude that I constantly swatted at, desperate to be left alone in my ariled single hood. Now I was running toward him. Now, like I said before, I _knew_ him, but now I get to know him as _mine_.

And it was the greatest feeling in the world.

I drove into Mable Place with my mind at ease. It finally felt like everything was falling into place. Even though I never intended for anything to happen this way. I never intended for Scourge to be mine.

_To have a boyfriend that wasn't Sonic the Hedgehog._ Me, Amy Rose. I giggled some more as I opted for the stairs, my mind running high on the eventful adrenaline that the past few days had fueled me with. I was practically a stereotype. A desperate fan girl. And I was just glad that after a decade, I had finally grown out of it.

I had finally grown up.

My face settled into a soft smile as I brought my key to the cherry stained door. I had to admit, I didn't completely know what Scourge and I were going to do; how we were going to take day by day, but maybe that was my problem, over thinking everything. I had the commitment, now I just had to let it sail, with the hope that huge wave won't knock us down.

I sighed. _Stop with the negative thinking and just open the door. _My face turned into a grin. There was nothing to be mad about—so I wasn't going to fall into the trap of finding something to make me mad about.

Straddling my purse over my shoulder, I opened the door without another thought. I walked into the entry way, intact as I had left it with Scourge. I tried to pick up the sounds of the television or him talking, or napping, but it appeared that I was alone.

I sighed. It had been what—my eyes peered over to my clock mounted on the light beige wall—two hours since I left? I know that he probably had other things to do than chill at my apartment all day on a Tuesday afternoon, but he could have given me a warning. A call, maybe. Instead of getting my hopes up.

My hand fell into my purse, as I tore my phone out as if I was retracting a punch. Pressing the dials, my face spoiled slightly in suspicion. No missed calls. "Hmm..." I said out-loud, suspended in place, the foyer before the kitchen. It's not that anything felt off...it's just that something didn't seem right.

Well, guys weren't usually as alertive as females. And we have been spending a great deal of time together. It was only reasonable for him to go out and swallow some fresh air, rejuvenate himself before coming to me, right?

I tapped my fingers against the side of my thighs. _No Amy,_ I thought. _I'm not going to be the overeactive, suffocating wannabe girlfriend that I was to Sonic. _

No, it was a different ball game now. I _had_ a boyfriend. I just didn't know where he was.

I shook my head, forcing myself to relax my slightly vexed spirit. _Since when did I become so desperate?_ But I knew the answer. So like the restless person I was, forcing myself to become _un-restless_, I set my purse on the granite counter top without another thought. I blinked briefly at the same direction, a double taking as I saw the key to my sanity.

Resting daintily on the fuchsia fruit bowl was a folded piece of paper. A letter.

I smiled stupidly, half tempted to slap my forehead like the distressing half-wit I was. Scourge wasn't particularly tech-savvy from what I knew. His highest technical achievement I had witness from him was that text he sent me a few days ago. Of which he said he'd never attempt again. _Flip phone._

I breathed out a halcyon sigh, before taking it in my slightly less desperate hands. It was a nice gesture, and I supported traditional methods (like chasing down the man I had_ once _loved as opposed to letting my phone do the running), so seeing this was no difference. My grin widened.

"How sweet!" If it wasn't obvious at this point, I was a romantic.

I unfolded it with a smile.

* * *

What's in the letter?

Until very soon,

~Koko B


	16. Stop Trying

Hi.

I know what you're all thinking. _Where the hell have I been?!_

Well, I just wanted to say that I hope you are all doing dandy, and that unforeseen circumstances caused me to be so delayed. See, my college was _suppose_ to give me a laptop with my scholarship. And although it's safe to say that I have it now, I didn't get it until the week of Thanksgiving. Which was when I wanted the sequel up. And maybe I could have used the school computers but it felt weird. So I waited.

And here I am.

I hope the new year has been treating everyone well. And I know what you are _still_ thinking. _Where the hell is the sequel?!_ I can assure you that it will be up before the end of the month. I'm half-way done with it, but comfortable enough with what I have written that I can start publishing. However, I can't promise you that I will update as quickly as I did before. But I will do my best.

For now, on this random day, I am putting up the first of the two final chapters. In other words, the revision to the original final chapter. Some of you said it was too short. Others said it sucked. I felt it sucked. And to be quite honest, I wince a little bit when I think about it. So here is my peace offering, and I hope it will be better. But if you read and enjoyed the other ending and don't feel the need to read this one, it won't change your comprehension of the sequel.

Still, I recommend that you do read them if you have time. But enough babbling.

Read. Enjoy. Eat pie.

Unless you're on a fast like me. :(

**Disclaimer: I do not own SEGA or its characters. There. Did you hear me, SEGA?!**

Read on, loves!

* * *

Chapter 16: Stop Trying

_**Meet me at my house. **_

_**Love you,**_

_**Scourge**_

That explained where he was.

I smiled lightly, appreciating his sweet gesture. A slightly mushy effort on his apart, but I appreciated it nevertheless. After all, he was my boyfriend. I curled a finger around my hair as I grinned dreamily like the lovestruck idiot I was. _Boyfriend.._.

But enough of this lonely love fest. I wanted to be with him.

Folding the letter and placing it in my purse, I trotted out of the apartment with high spirits. With the sun smiling enthusiastically on me and the gentle wind of outside carrying me in its light embrace, I was on cloud nine. Hopping into my car, I couldn't explain it—I was _beaming_ with joy. Everything had worked out.

Sonic and I were actually on friendly grounds. And I had a _man_.

Why shouldn't I be happy?

Sure, I may be being a bit premature with my feelings—I mean, I was practically _swooning _and I wasn't even _with_ Scourge yet—and the reasonable part of me knew that a relationship didn't guarantee a fairy tale ending...But I didn't care. I was just glad that I was finally with someone I could appreciate and love. And _making _love was pretty nice too.

My smile intensified as I pulled out of my apartment complex, overwhelmed by these lovely feelings of love. I don't know what it was. There was just something incredibly comforting and humbling about being in a relationship with Scourge. I let out a sigh of astonishment._ Being in a relationship with Scourge._

Sure, I realized that I also sounded like an over passionate teenaged girl. But this was my first relationship. It couldn't be denied that this was a pretty monumental occasion. And go ahead, say I'm delirious in the most naive sense but I was smitten. And I was smitten bad.

Maybe I didn't know what love really was. But now was my opportunity to explore it with Scourge. And I welcomed the opportunity with eager arms.

_But were they too eager? _I now felt myself questioning since I was apparently incapable of being on a happy mental streak without my doubt intruding. And my doubt was the worst kind.

I focused harder on my driving in an effort to rid my sudden destructive thinking. But it was no avail. _Was I going to mess this up? _I bit my lip, letting myself contemplate this. I mean, even though I didn't _feel_ desperate, it was easy for me to appear desperate. And ultimately_ become_ desperate.

I pouted, tapping my foot impatiently at the red light of an intersection. Where did I get this stupid mentality? Whereas everyone else was all calm and sure of themselves, I was always misinterpreting things and being pitifully overzealous. I wanted to change.

_Change? No, just keep doing what you are doing, _another part of my warped brain assured me. But that was the problem. My relationship with Scourge was composed of me _not_ doing things I would normally do. Getting drunk at a bar, giving myself to him, telling off bitches...

This was all foreign territory. And besides, how I acted before was_ before_ we were together. Well, we were, _technically_. But not_ together-together_. I knew that sounded silly, but in all honesty, the time that we'd spent together for the past few days was in an iffy-casual state. This was different.

This was a kinship of love.

But not the strongest of all kinships, however, I mean this wasn't an engagement or matrimony. I gave a mental slap to my forehead. _See?! Together for one day and you're already talking marriage?! _

I wasn't ready for marriage. But here I was again, jumping face first into conclusions when there weren't even any conclusions in the making. It was time to just enjoy his company and just enjoy being his girlfriend. Not think about how our bond would end. Whether it was for the better or the worst.

_Stop it, Amy._

I exhaled, casting away my sporadic mindset and the negative thoughts that filled it. Opening the car windows I inhaled the fresh air of my new beginning.

_With Scourge._

I wasn't going to turn our positive union into a bad thing. Nope. As I pulled up into his driveway I could feel the same blissful feelings from earlier return. It was like electricity, with each step on the ash colored pavement hitting my heart, making my brain swell in excited anticipation.

So what if I couldn't control everything? I think that's why nothing else ever worked out. It was always like me pushing against a wall with the hope that it would move. But life wasn't like that. You had to do with what you had and hope that someone remarkable would come along to help you. And Mr. Remarkable was only five feet away. And finally, after years of unreciprocated love, I had nothing to worry about. And I was beyond grateful for the feeling.

I brought my hand to the door with three swift knocks. "Hey, Scourge. It's Amy! Your _girlfriend_!"

I scoffed playfully, beginning to get a little sick of myself. _You can tone it down a little, you know?_

But it was _hard_. Now I knew why Cream was such a giddy, passion-struck idiot all the time. Love was amazing. And it was finally nice to have my chance at it.

But it was sort of taking a while. I blinked at the door a few times before casting a few more knocks. "Hello?" No response.

_Hmm? _I narrowed my eyes, letting my tongue flick impatiently in my mouth. I shook my head, trying to relieve myself of the worrisome thoughts beginning to consume it. Glancing around, I observed the fading sun and the quiet stillness in the air. What if—

_Don't go there! _I could feel myself warning. After all, I had only been standing here for about five minutes. And even if he weren't home there were plenty of explanations as to why he wouldn't be. I mean, I didn't even know what time that note he sent me was written. He could have made it at 12 pm, 1 pm, maybe even at 2 pm. It was 6. Was I to expect that he'd stay at his house for hours _just _waiting for me? It certainly would have saved me from this lonely moment, but I had to be realistic.

Still, he said he'd _be_ here. Wouldn't he have at least called first if he wouldn't be?

_Not necessarily._ He was a grown man and he could do what he wanted. Hell, he was doing whatever he wanted before I came into the picture. So maybe he got bored and left. Maybe he went to eat some food. Maybe he thought that the little talk I had with Sonic wouldn't take so long. _Definitely_. He got bored and left. _See?_ Nothing to worry about.

Peering into the window and seeing that the room was dark, I decided my suspicions were correct. He wasn't here and I should just call him.

I dialed and placed my phone to my ear and waited. It didn't pick up. I tried to control my breathing, refusing to left my mind surge off to the worst possible scenario. Maybe it was just me being desperate as usual, but much to my disdain, something didn't _feel_ right. And call it frantic female intuition, but I knew that I had something to worry about.

I just wished that I knew what it was.

* * *

In this fluster of doubt and anxiety I unfortunately had no option but to drive off and constantly reassure myself that everything would be fine.

I was simply overreacting and I really needed to shake off my needy mentality. After all, I had been independent all of these years. It's not like I was going to _combust _or something if he wasn't by my side. Even if I really,_ really_ wanted him to be.

But to be honest, I don't think I was that worried that he wasn't with me. Maybe it was just the fact that I had no idea where he was and no clue where to find him.

That sounds about right.

People just don't _not _answer their phones. Especially in this technological day and age. But then again, Scourge had left me this note. A sweet, but perhaps dated gesture. I then fought the urge to slap my forehead again. His phone probably died. That's why he didn't answer.

And here I was having a freak attack over nothing. _God, I really needed to take a chill pill. Just relax..._

But relax where? I had absolutely no desire to go home. I knew what I would do there. I'd lay in bed with my phone clutched in my hand, all woe-is-me, waiting for him to call—or even better, knock on the door.

But that wasn't happening right now.

So I was going to have to find something else to take up my time. Or maybe someone...

* * *

Of course I went to McAlister's.

Apparently Shadow didn't want to hear anymore of my relationship dealings, and I didn't want to tell Blaze about it just yet. To be quite honest, I was still a little bit irritated about what she did. _Sending Sonic over to my apartment as if I wanted that... _

And maybe I did. In what felt like an eternity ago.

So Scourge and I were rushed. It wasn't a problem. A relationship wasn't like baking cookies in the oven. Time varied between couple to couple. And more importantly, I liked our pace. Where was the practicality in waiting for more time? I _had_ been waiting, but I was waiting for the wrong guy. Now that I had found the right one...

There was no reason to wait any longer.

I pulled into the driving lot but not without releasing a sigh._ Then why was I still waiting? _I kicked a foot out the car trying not to walk dolefully into the bar. I was happy, remember? Granted, I wasn't as happy as I _could_ be right now—but that didn't mean that I had to come across as a sorry sight.

Especially towards Phil. Like Blaze, I didn't want to give him something to worry about. I was just here, all smiley-smiley and hand-in-hand with Scourge a couple days ago. How unsettling would that be if I showed up all sullen and troubled now?

"Hiya Amy," Phil greeted. I grinned back, almost forgetting why I was so tense in the first place.

"Hey, Phil. Ah, how are you?"

The older possum nodded slowly, before a smug, fatherly smile settled over his lips. "Better, now that you're here."

I scoffed playfully. At least _someone_ appreciated my presence. "Why Phil, I'm flattered!" I smiled, placing a hand over my heart.

Phil put the black towel he was using to wipe the counter-top over his shoulder and fixed his gaze on me. "What can I get ya, lil lady?"

I sat down on the stool before offering a polite smile. "Oh you know, _the usual_."

I pouted slightly, realizing the idiocy in my words. I didn't have a usual. If anything I was_ un_usual and would be better off leaving. But when Phil filled a glass with a rose colored liquid and slid it toward me, a simple sip assured me that perhaps he was the only person who knew me as well as I did.

"What's wrong?" he then countered, probably reading the dubious look in my eye that I thought I was doing a pretty good job at concealing. Scratch that, he knew me _better _than I knew myself.

I sighed with a slight heave of my shoulders, realizing that my secret was out. "Me. Over-thinking things," I replied, swirling the glass in my hands and watching the contents swirl in bliss. And I could have that too, bliss I mean. If I could just be ignorant for once. Minus the whole deluded I-wanted-to-be-in-a-relationship-with-Sonic thing. That was bad. But this was different. And even thought I felt that my eyes were open now, what use was my new perspective if I was surrounded in a fog?_  
_

Phil's eyes narrowed, which accentuated the aged, superior look in his eyes. He resumed to polishing the counter with a shake of his head. "This doesn't have anything to do with da green young gentleman you were just here with, does it? I'm sorry if it does."

I shook my hand in the air to dismiss his careful words, "Well, it's not him _exactly,_" I started off, beginning to wonder why I came here to vent. Was there really a problem? I mean, my boyfriend wouldn't answer his phone. That was it. It was not worth going in a depression over. I had only called him once, too, now that I think about it...

But something didn't feel right. I know I said this already, but it's as they say: go with your instinct. And my gut was telling me that something was wrong. I just couldn't tell the extent. In all honestly, I didn't feel that this issue would compromise our relationship, but you couldn't know for sure. The issue could be anything from a flat tire to a flat out motor accident.

My stomach dropped._ Don't go there._ But I knew I couldn't stay here. I rose up from the stool before laying down a tip.

"I'm sorry, Phil but I don't know why I came here. Scourge wasn't answering his phone and I have to go find him," I informed the possum as he nodded.

"Do whateva you 'ave to do. But be safe," Phil said with a reassuring smile. "Keep calm, but remember..." he gestured for me to listen closely to him, "...there's no use lookin' for what doesn't want to be found."

My mouth twitched, not quite sure how to reply. _What was Phil implying?_ I shook my head, refusing to let my mind rush. Perhaps he was saying that I couldn't make a relationship last even if I really wanted it too. Or maybe being desperate has been a counteractive trait of mine and I just had to keep doing what I had been doing with Scourge in order to preserve our relationship.

I preferred the latter.

Nodding, my eyes grazed against Phil's. "Okay." Walking out of the establishment I knew what I had to do.

I had to stop being hopeless.

* * *

Home was calling me. But I fought every impulse in my body from calling _him_. I suppose old, desperate habits died hard.

I strolled out of my car taking in the absent sun, finding that darkness was now my company. What was a bright, relieving day had now settled into a bittersweet night. Probably because I was without _my_ knight in leather armor.

But I could go a night without a boyfriend._ Couldn't I?_ I had been doing that all my life. I didn't know why I was fussing so much right now. _Because I'm crazy. _

But who was I criticizing? Scourge was twisted and I'm sure he loved me for it. I allowed a smile to break lose on my somber face. Life was good. Why ruin it by thinking about the day you die instead of enjoying a sunset? And although the sun had vanished hours ago, my soul shined bright like a diamond even though all of these dark thoughts kept trying to break inside and disrupt my peace. Even now I could feel them, trying to creep in...

I clenched my keys in my hands as I approached the door of my apartment. Apparently my thoughts weren't the only things capable of creeping. Standing and blinking to examine the entryway carefully, I noticed there was a crack. A crack of the door.

My door was open.

I could feel my heart burn from shock as my brain scrambled, trying to make sense of what was happening. I pushed the entrance further and further as my mind soared—faster and and faster. Bolting in, I stopped in place, assessing the damage as my frenzied mind remained in motion.

Tattered window treatments. Fruit bowl upside-down on the floor. My drawers opened and hijacked...

My mind didn't want to process the truth. But the truth wasn't asking for my permission. I had been robbed, yes. But that wasn't even the worst part.

I knew who it was.

* * *

Uh, oh. Who was it?

Find out tomorrow...

~Kosma B


	17. Undone

So this is the last chapter. I hope that I have done justice. Just know that I have enjoyed everyone's support so far. I love this story, and I'm glad to see that it has come this far. Thank you, and that is all.

**Disclaimer: I do not own SEGA or its characters. Content, SEGA?**

Please enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 17: Undone

_Fiona._

Takes a fox to know how to ransack the place the way she did. But to be quite honest, as I assessed the damage, it really didn't look like she _took_ anything. Rather—and I feared this conclusion the most—it appeared like she was trying to make a point.

_Ugh! The bitch! _I groaned, marching around the apartment in an effort to cool down my frustration. But it wasn't helping. At all. _What the fuck was her problem?! _I scoffed in disgust. I'd never felt so violated in my life.

I mean, how the hell did she even get_ in_? I spun around in a perfect 180 out of the apartment. Lifting my outdoor mat and opening the floorboard compartment, I was surprised to see that my spare key hadn't been touched. I rose up from my crouched position before scratched my head at the perplexity of it all.

If she didn't use a spare, and if she didn't—I scanned the door to see if there any marks indicating assault—break in, then how the hell was this even possible? I contemplated it a little further before I sighed, coming to the ultimate realization.

It was me.

In all of my excited bliss to go see Scourge I had forgotten to lock the door. Here I was, thinking of the absolute worst because Scourge wouldn't answer his phone when I couldn't even lock the door. _God, I hated doors..._

But speaking for the condition of this apartment, something told me that I had more important things to hate. Starting with that villainous vixen.

She went too far this time. This bitch threatened me for the last time. And if you thought that maybe Fiona _didn't_ do it, and I was merely jumping to dangerous conclusions, I found my second note of the day, addressed to me from her, laying flat against my counter-top.

_Oh great. _

Unfolding it with a scowl on my lips, I wasn't surprised when I found myself scoffing at its contents.

_**Payback's a bitch. Isn't it, bitch? **_

_**XOXO Fiona**_

I crumbled the paper in my hard, irritated hands wondering—_desperately wondering_—why the hell I couldn't have peace. What were all of my other friends in relationships doing right now? Probably enjoying each other.

Me? I was still alone, and continuing to fight off the aggression of some bitch who_ just didn't get it_. Sure, it was coming to my attention that maybe I had stolen her 'man' similar to the way I felt Sally had stolen Sonic from me, but what could she do? You can't_ make_ someone love you, and just because she was with Scourge first didn't mean that she would be with him in the end.

And although I wasn't promising that I would have my fairy tale ending with him, I didn't see the point of fighting something that wasn't meant to be.

I had done that before, and I couldn't stop wincing at how stupid I was for the past ten years. And I wasn't going to be part of a new age of foolishness on Fiona's part.

_No sir. _

That girl was Eris, poisoning my life with her relentless chaos. And I was sick of people giving me unpleasant things I didn't ask for. Not to mention the fact that she bolted her disgusting self in here, trying to make_ me _feel shame...

Well, two could play that game.

I breathed out, trying to calm my rustled spirits. Pulling my purse over my shoulder, I curled my fists and evaluated this bothersome situation. I thought the war between the two of us was over. But apparently she was begging for another battle.

And even though I wasn't particularly game for another fight, I knew I had no other option. I had to take the bitch down.

Once and for all.

* * *

Driving out of the parkway I knew that it was time to bring forth justice. Fiona was stepping _way_ out of bounds. After all, she was rejected. She had a proper let down and any dignified person would have let it go. Hence it being a _let_ down. And now that I think about it, at least she had one. I was the one who felt that a guy loved me romantically for a decade. It wasn't the brightest part of my life, but I had finally found the light. And now here she was, raining all over my parade-

Just who did _she_ think she was?! Scourge LOVED me. And I know what you're thinking. We've only been in a relationship for a few days now and I had no absolute proof other than the fact that he said so. And words didn't necessarily sum up actions.

And I realize that I may also sound like a teenaged girl professing her love to a guy who would never reciprocate. Like the naive Amy of yesterday. But what about today?

I drove further, passing at least four intersections until I don't know what, maybe it was the opaque like darkness that conquered this air of trouble or the fact that I seemed to be driving nowhere in particular...but the realization hit me like the whore I was trying to find.

I had no idea where the wicked bitch lived.

Stopping for a moment, I parked in the lot of a seemingly vibrant 24 hour mart, as it's red and blue neon sign reflected on my windshield. But alas, it wasn't _the sign_ I was looking for._ Lousy universe. _I let my hands drop to my sides as I heaved out a sigh of frustration.

She couldn't be _that_ hard to find, could she?

But maybe it wasn't a matter of where she could be, but the fact that I probably wouldn't want to go there any way. She was probably at some trashy bar wasting her life away or at a strip club doing what she knew best. _The slut..._

However, it was coming to me now that the only place I had ever seen her in was at Scourge's place. But I was just there, and something told me that she wouldn't return there after what she had done to my apartment. Or the way Scourge told her off. Still, I didn't _really _know her. And what I did was already too much.

But knowing her terrible character, maybe she just didn't care. Even when I was in his house she was awfully defiant to my presence, probably because I wasn't an essential part of her equation that equaled Scourge. After all, if she was there all the time, wouldn't that give her an upper hand? Even when Scourge was with me, he'd essentially be coming back to her, now wouldn't he?

I shook my head. _No._ Ruinous thoughts would get me nowhere. But the note, that rested crumpled in my purse like overlooked, crucial evidence, brought up three questions.

What was Fiona really trying to get at?

Was there any truth to those written words?

Where was Scourge?

The third question was not a direct inference from the note at hand, but he was important in this. I mean, I knew that Fiona had a problem with me even without bringing his name into the mix. But now that it was, and now that I had him, of course she despised me beyond repair. It's like I said earlier, to some extent I sort of just waltzed in and supposedly stole 'her man'.

And I know how that feels like. It sucks. That's why I resented Sally for the longest time. But we're all adults here. We're capable of dealing with heart beak and breakups. You simply pick up the pieces and hope that they heal back properly.

I thought of reasoning with her. But there was no way that she didn't realize this herself. And if she couldn't bring it to _herself_ to stop bothering me as some sort of mechanism to show she's on top or some bullshit like that, then there really wasn't much I could do.

Besides, I didn't want to be _do_ing anything with her. I wanted to be with Scourge right now, but apparently the universe was still testing me. And I wasn't as patient as I'd like to be.

I felt like I was at square one again. _What the hell do I do now?_ I was tired. It was late, it really was, but I had no desire to go back to a vandalized home. I tapped my fingers against the steering wheel in modest contemplation. I suppose checking by Scourge's place one more time wouldn't hurt, right?

So I continued on, hoping to reach the end of this unsatisfactory story with my sanity intact. And to think, the world would become just a little bit brighter if Scourge could just be at his house like he promised.

Again, I was left in the dark.

I walked up to his font door taking in the soulless glass eyes of his house. I wrinkled my nose in dissatisfaction, taking in the unresponsive outdoors for the second time this day. Until I heard crickets chime in the moonlight. I sighed. Okay, this was becoming a bit sad. True, _I _was sad, but I was tired of this scavenger hunt. Especially since I had turned up with absolutely nothing.

But when a mild evening gust flew past me and I heard a paper crinkle against the door, my heart shot up. Maybe I had given up too soon. Examining the piece of paper attached by tape to the green door, I proceeded to rip it off, eager—yet not so eager—to read its contents. So far I was one to one with good and bad notes. I was hoping this would break the tie.

Scanning it with a squint in the moonlight, I was surprised to say the least.

_**Just in case that other note hadn't phased you, here's something that will.**_

_**By the time you read this, we'll be long gone. And don't worry, I can assure you that the things I got from your apartment will be put to good use. Thanks, I guess you're not **_**completely**_** useless. Still annoying though. Anywho, don't worry about Scourge. I'll keep him nice and safe. Don't know when we'll be back so don't wait up, Pinkie. Just fuck off. It's for your own good. But then again, I don't care about that, do I?**_

_**Fiona**_

_**P.S Have a nice life, bitch. I know we will. **_

_Come again?_ What was this, a blast from the past? Leaving all these notes around, I bet she thought that she was being _really_ crafty, trying to toy with my emotions. But I was better than that. I couldn't be reduced to a sobbing, shell of a girl by her ugly words, and her even uglier sense of humor.

In what world would I believe her outright lies?

It was a confession of her delusion, and although I will admit that I didn't know where she was or how to find her, I knew that there was no merit to her claims.

I had Scourge. And she didn't.

Those were the facts. She needed to get them straight.

And although I'll _also_ admit that I had no idea where Scourge was _either, _letting her words seep underneath my fur would be a confirmation of my insecurities. That she was winning. But I was a logical person. Well, _somewhat._ Either way, I couldn't believe what didn't make sense. I could never fear Fiona or her foolish tactics. _  
_

So that's why I went home. I had no one that I had to chase, and freaks like Fiona were more talk than challenge. And it took everything I had from not challenging her further. Although it's safe to say that the only reason she _was_ safe right now was because I didn't know her location. She was a lucky fox.

I, on the other hand, was not so lucky. I had to clean up a mess I wasn't responsible for, and went to bed, trying to dream peaceful thoughts in the wake of a rather disappointing day. However, I was finding comfort in breathing in Scourge's consoling scent that still remained on my pillow than actually sleeping.

But I was secure. I would talk to Scourge tomorrow. I know I should have tried to report what his evil ex-girlfriend did to my house but I didn't want to appear like it bothered me. Like _she_ bothered me.

Besides, I was secure. I didn't know why I was repeating myself, but I decided that it was only further confirmation that I was. _I was. _Even if my assurance was only on a shallow level. But it was there. And that was all I needed.

Naturally, I wouldn't mind Scourge being here _too_, but maybe I was a bit too boy crazy. _Calm down and get some sleep, I'll see him in the morning, _I assured myself, closing my eyes and trying not to feel restless. _And if I don't, what do I do then?_

Even though I was really promising to be less desperate, I had no answer to that question.

* * *

Morning.

It took long enough, but it was 9 am—official morning time—and I was hoping that today would end on a brighter note than it did yesterday._ Stupid notes, _I shook my head, trying to block out those words and thoughts Fiona wanted to stab repeatedly into my brain. But I fought back.

I hopped out of bed and picked up my phone on my night stand. I peered at it delicately in my hands. No calls or messages from Scourge. Three from Blaze. I frowned before releasing a yawn and walking to the bathroom. So far things weren't looking particularly good, but I wasn't going to jump to any tragic conclusions. However, it did kind of feel like I had a dismal day ahead of me.

Of course, this was the Antagonistic Amy in me speaking. Just because my boyfriend hadn't called didn't mean that the world was ending. But it was my first real relationship, so maybe that's why it felt like it was.

I mean, how hard was it to _call_ your girlfriend? I started to brush my teeth bitterly as I thought this through. So he gave me a note. Great. But I had no flipping idea where he was and it just seemed a little off to me that I was able to keep a better eye on him when we weren't an item.

However, maybe because we now had an official romantic claim on each other, he didn't feel like he had to be in my space all the time. It was reasonable, I guess. After all, if we were in each other's faces all the time we'd get sick of each other. Although I didn't see that happening, that didn't mean it couldn't. After all, he was in a relationship with Fiona. I fought the urge to cringe. But it only proved my point.

And if I couldn't know _where_ he was—like the clingy girlfriend in me was practically demanding to know—I at least wanted to know _how_ he was. Was he even okay?

With the psychotic vixen running around, who knew what she was up to? Saying that they'd be "long gone" and it be for my "own good" _not _to be in a relationship with Scourge...I didn't know what to make of it. I would have gladly dismissed her words completely, but every lie tends to be sewn with a thread of truth. And I simply had no idea what to consider and what to completely disregard.

I needed answers.

* * *

Dressed, and visibly ready for a rather unplanned day ahead of me, I knew that I had to do _something_. I might have preferred him calling me, but since it apparently wasn't going to happen, I had to take over.

I dialed, and brought my cellphone to my ear. A patient wait later and the call went to voice mail. Call me optimistic in the most twisted way, but the fact that the phone actually went to voice mail instead of not picking up at all, filled me with a pathetic amount of joy.

I decided to try my luck again.

I waited again, my ears twitching at the presence of static. Static? He had to be on the line!

"Amy?" I heard his voice call out, slightly above the bumbling noise in the background. I nodded rapidly as if he could hear me. Silly, I know. But I was overjoyed. He was fine. I was fine. We'd be fine...

"Yes, Scourge," I replied with a smile, feeling my over-zealousness wearing off as the buzzing grew louder over the phone. "Hey, where are you? Everything okay?" But I had no doubt in my mind that everything _was _okay.

"Rosie..." he said, as I made a conscious effort to listen closely as I clamped the phone harder to my ear. "I can't see you... leave me alone..."

"Scourge?" I shot out, not completely sure what he was getting at. _Was it the static? Was it cutting up his words? _"Scourge-"

"It's not you...don't come looking for me..." he interrupted, continuing on, "trust me...it's better this way...Just know that I-"

The line cut off.

What?

_I can't see you?_ I stood there, taking in his hurtful words. Unable to blink. Unable to respond.

_Leave me alone? It's better this way?_

It was as if the world dimmed as I frantically searched for the light. Some light to his words—kindness at the very least. He had to be joking. I'll just call him back. Maybe I was misinterpreting everything again-

No, I was tired of playing dumb. A chill ran through my body as I absorbed this frigid letdown.

He dumped me. _Why?_ Burying my face in my hands, I was trying to breathe. I was trying to make sense of these words he said when they didn't make _any_.

"Just know what?" I croaked, my throat tightening and boiling with anger and shame as I held in my tears. _That he loved me? He used me?_ I was forced to lean against the wall for support. I didn't want to cry at my unfortunate sob story. Not again.

But there was static, and I couldn't hear him that well. Maybe I did misinterpret something. But I knew what static meant. He was far away.

_Don't come looking for me... _

I closed my eyes, sliding to the ground with my tears.

He was with Fiona.

I clenched my hands into angry fists, knocking them against the wooden floor. "No..."

For the second time in my life, my heart was broken. I just didn't imagine that it would be so soon to the first time. Or that it would hurt so much.

I choked on my sobs in a silence that I knew too well. I was alone again and I didn't know why. What had I done? But love?

I didn't want to blame myself, but it was my fault too. I lived a life of desperation and unreciprocated love. I had to stop fooling myself. Of course this was bound to happen. How could I be happy like the rest when the world was so bent against it?

Scourge wasn't a man. And apparently I wasn't a woman worth loving. And I wanted it to change. _Now. _ But it was nothing new. I never got what I wanted.

Clearing my eyes of tears, they still remained puffy as I rose from the floor. I hated being pathetic. At least more so than I already was. And here I was, forced to lament again. And probably again, because I was a fucking masochist who could never learn her lesson.

So I ran. Outside.

I took in the gray sky above me that told me that this was my punishment for getting comfortable with the idea of love and other feelings that were forbidden to me. I was a peasant and love was a luxury that I had stolen. Now the universe was taking it back.

And the universe was expansive. As I stared out into the horizon, noting the buildings and cars passing by with somber eyes, I knew that even if I wanted to forget Scourge's cruel words and make him come back, the problem wasn't that I didn't know where he was. The problem was that he didn't want to be found. And I that was the final blow.

That's it.

I'm done.

I don't want to live anymore.

* * *

Somehow I continued on. Somehow I stumbled here.

And I hated myself for it.

"_Amy?_" Blaze called out in a gasp, before stepping into the very outdoors she seemed to want to reject, her worried cat eyes staring at my damaged body. If she looked close enough, she'd see that my soul was in worse condition.

"_What happened?!_" She looked at me in a desperate, but somehow superior confusion as I blinked my swollen eyes, unable to soak in her stares of disbelief. This is what she wanted, right? Something to be concerned about? Someone to pity?

Well here I was, Mobius' most pathetic excuse for a living being. Good for her, because she was always right. There had always been something wrong with me even when I thought I was happy. _With Scourge_. My nose flailed, my lip quivering. _Scourge._

I clenched the letters harder in my hands, crushing the life out of them, like the spoken words that crushed the life that I once knew out of me, as I tried not to break down in a sob right there on the spot. Not again.

"_Blaze_," I sniffed, trying to hold my broken self together. _I'm sorry._

"We need to talk."

* * *

Fin.

And this is where we leave off. For now.

I feel satisfied with this and excited to continue on with the sequel. Hope you all enjoyed it. I'll be back soon, and we can chat more then. Have a happy day. And may the odds ever be in your favor. lol. :)

~Kosma Bandra


	18. Sequel Notification

The sequel is up. In case you didn't know.

Read on, babes. :)

~Kosma B


End file.
